


Jedyna rzecz, która jest prawdziwa

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 40,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: Zespół naukowców ze State University of New York przygotował 36 pytań stopniowo zmniejszających dystans między  ludźmi. Przeprowadzone eksperymenty dowiodły, że gdy dwoje ludzi zadało je sobie nawzajem spowodowało to powstanie między nimi poczucia zbliżenia, podobnego do stanu zakochania.Poniżej luźna interpretacja pytań z eksperymentu.





	1. Gdybyś mógł zaprosić do siebie na obiad kogokolwiek na świecie, kogo byś wybrał?

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt myself today,  
> To see if I still feel.  
> I focus on the pain,  
> The only thing that's real.  
> The needle tears a hole,  
> The old familiar sting.  
> Try to kill it all away,  
> But I remember everything.
> 
> [Hurt, Johnny Cash]

Dziś wieczorem wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty wychodzić. John zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie widział się z kumplami naprawdę długo, a ostatnie spotkanie zostało odwołane właśnie z jego winy, ale jedyne o czym marzył, to wcześniejsze położenie się do łóżka. Wymknął się wcześniej z pubu, wymigując się poranną zmianą w pracy. Mocniej wcisnął twarz w kołnierz, chroniąc się przed nieprzyjemnymi podmuchami wiatru. Wydawało się, że z każdą godziną pogoda tylko się pogarszała. Postanowił więc skrócić drogę i wsiąść do metra przystanek wcześniej. Skręcił w mniej uczęszczaną ulicę. Przechodząc obok jednego z zaułków, na który wychodziło zaplecze dość podłego baru zauważył kątem oka dwie postacie schylające się nad mężczyzną. Cofnął się szybko i zanim zdążył pomyśleć krzyknął:

\- Ej!

Mężczyźni porzucili ofiarę i zaczęli uciekać, nim zdążył się do nich zbliżyć. Przyspieszył i podszedł do mężczyzny, który stał nadal zgięty pod jedną ze ścian. Nieco dalej w tle z kubłów na śmieci wysypywały się przepełnione worki, a dookoła walały się puste puszki i resztki papierosów.

\- Nic panu nie jest? – John podszedł bliżej, ale zanim zdążył się pochylić mężczyzna wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego.

Przez chwilę obaj stali oniemiali, wpatrując się w siebie z niedowierzaniem. W końcu mężczyzna odezwał się:

\- Dobry wieczór, doktorze Watson.

Johnowi dojście do siebie zajęło odrobinę dłużej.

\- Sherlock?

Sherlock spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale szybko skrzywił się i dotknął swojej rozbitej wargi.

Instynkt lekarza wziął górę nad zaskoczeniem i John podszedł bliżej, pytając:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock tylko kiwa głową. Obaj stali w milczeniu, wpatrując się w siebie. W końcu John wyrywa się z zawieszenia i w kieszeni kurtki znajduję chusteczkę, którą podaje Sherlockowi. Ten przyciska ją do rozbitej wargi i patrzy na niego w milczeniu.

John poddaje się pierwszy, nie wytrzymując naporu spojrzenia i pyta:

\- Co ty tu robisz?

Ulicę obok słyszy grupę mężczyzn, którzy wyśpiewują z pijacką manierą piłkarskie pieśni, wracając pewnie z transmisji jakiegoś meczu.

\- Daje się pobić na ulicy, po to żebyś mnie uratował, czy to nie oczywiste? – mówi z kamienną twarzą Sherlock i dopiero na widok wyrazu twarzy Johna uśmiecha się jednym kącikiem ust, na tyle, na ile pozwalają mu na to obrażenia.

John odpowiada uśmiechem, a Sherlock rzuca:

\- Chodźmy stąd.

Prowadzi go labiryntem dość ciemnych, równie podejrzanych uliczek, aż w końcu wychodzą na główną, która w porównaniu z poprzednimi wygląda znacznie lepiej. Światła samochodów zdają się przyjaźnie pomrugiwać.

\- Więc co u ciebie? – pyta w końcu John.    

Sherlock otwiera właśnie drzwi do małego bistra, John chcąc nie chcąc wchodzi za nim do środka. Sherlock odwraca się, wzrokiem wskazując wolny stolik, a John kiwa głową i zajmuje wskazane miejsce w głębi. Barista wydaje się znać Sherlocka, bo uśmiecha się na jego widok  i stawia przed nim kawę, zanim przyjmie od Johna zamówienie. Oszołomiony prosi o to samo co Sherlock i dostaje mocną, czarną kawę, którą ukradkiem w trakcie rozmowy dosładza.

\- Od którego momentu mam zacząć? Bo w zasadzie takie pytanie powinno odnosić się do najbliższej przeszłości? – Sherlock upija łyk kawy.

John uśmiecha się i mówi:

\- A więc nie zmieniłeś się za bardzo.

Sam myśli jednak, że Sherlock wygląda znacznie dojrzalej, co w zasadzie nie jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę upływ czasu. Czasem zdaje się myśleć, że jego pacjenci zatrzymują się w takim wieku, w jakim ostatnio ich widział. Potem przeżywa szok, gdy mała dziewczynka, której kiedyś zszył rozbite czoło okazuje się nastolatką spotkaną przypadkiem w sklepie. Sherlock nadal ma na głowie burze ciemnych loków i jest dość szczupły, ale nosi elegancki szary płaszcz, ciemną koszulę i dżinsy, przez co sprawia znacznie bardziej formalne wrażenie. John liczy w myślach. Wychodzi mu, że od ostatniego razu, gdy go widział minęło siedem lat.

\- Właśnie skończyłem studia – mówi w końcu Sherlock.

\- O, co studiowałeś?– pyta John.

\- Chemię, trochę matematyki i innych przedmiotów.

\- I co robisz teraz? – John przypatrywał mu się ukradkiem. Nie zauważył żadnych oznak przykurczów czy czegokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na trwałe uszkodzenia.

\- Pracuję – Sherlock mówi to z takim wstrętem, że John znów się śmieje.

\- Tak, dorosłość jest przereklamowana – kiwa głową.

Kelner stawia przed nimi ciepłe kanapki. Sherlock ignoruje go i wpatruje się w Johna tak intensywnie, aż w końcu John pyta:

\- Chcesz wiedzieć co u mnie?

\- Skończyłeś staż, ale nie pracowałeś zbyt długo, bo zaciągnąłeś się do wojska, gdzie służyłeś przez jakiś czas, jednak wróciłeś, nie z własnej woli, więc prawdopodobnie przez jakiś uraz. Tęsknisz za tym, nie do końca odnajdujesz się w Londynie, nie przyzwyczaiłeś się jeszcze do angielskiego klimatu. Masz na sobie nowy sweter, którego nie polubisz, bo nie jest zbyt wygodny.

John patrzy na niego w milczeniu, bierze łyk kawy i mówi w końcu:

\- To dalej robi niesamowite wrażenie, wiesz o tym?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami, jakby go to niezbyt interesowało.

\- Zapomniałem już, że ciebie to nie obraża.

\- A innych tak?

Sherlock krzywi się lekko.

\- Szczególnie gdy mówię kobietom, że przytyły albo informuje ludzi o zdradzie ich partnera. Te dwa tematy zdają się być najbardziej drażliwe.

\- Ciekawe dlaczego? – John kręci głową z udawanym zdziwieniem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – Sherlock zdaje się brzmieć na autentycznie zdziwionego.

John uświadamia sobie, że Sherlock jednak się nie zmienił. Zazwyczaj, kiedy po tylu latach spotykał dawnych znajomych przeprowadzali krótką rozmowę, która tak naprawdę miała na celu porównanie dokonań obu stron i kończyła się zapewnieniem, że koniecznie muszą się umówić w przyszłości, na kawę czy piwo. Oczywiście do spotkania nigdy nie dochodziło. Nie chodziło o to, że Sherlock dalej zachowywał się jak nastolatek, tylko że traktował Johna podobnie jak wtedy, gdy się spotkali po raz pierwszy. Był niewiarygodnie szczery, mówił to, co rzeczywiście myślał, a Johnowi, uświadomił sobie, właśnie tego brakowało w codziennych kontaktach. 

Nagle Sherlock odrywa się od obserwacji pary pod oknem i znów skupia na nim całe swoje zainteresowanie.

Pochyla się nad Johnem i mówi:

\- Wróciłeś do Londynu niedawno, tak?                       

\- Trzy miesiące temu – potwierdza John.

\- Masz już pracę?

\- Tak, od dwóch tygodni pracuje w przychodni – John jest nieco zaskoczony tym nagłym przesłuchaniem.

\- A mieszkanie?

\- Wynajmuje pokój.

Sherlock odsuwa się na oparcie krzesła i przez chwilę intensywnie nad czym myśli.

\- W dobrej lokalizacji?

\- To straszna nora, więc jeśli chciałbyś wpaść na piwo to wybierzmy raczej jakiś pub – John pociąga ostatni łyk kawy i niepewnie się uśmiecha.

–Hillingdon – doprecyzowuje w końcu.

Sherlock reaguje nadmiernym entuzjazmem jak na tak kiepską dzielnicę.

\- A co byś powiedział na wolny pokój w dobrej cenie przy samej stacji metra w znacznie lepszej dzielnicy?

\- Powiedziałbym że jeśli taka oferta zdarza się w tym mieście to jest aktualna przez jakiś kwadrans?

Wyraz triumfu na twarzy Sherlocka wprawia Johna w zdziwienie.

\- Chyba że problemem jest współlokator.

\- A co dokładnie jest w nim problematycznego? – John bardzo chciałby wiedzieć dokąd prowadzi ta rozmowa.

\- Gra na skrzypcach. Czasami nocą. Nie sprząta. Wraca o różnych porach doby. Czasem nie odzywa się przez kilka dni. Ma dostęp do broni palnej. Ignoruje to, co się do niego mówi.

John wzrusza ramionami.

\- Jeśli to miałoby skrócić mój czas dotarcia do pracy o ponad godzinę to nawet nie mrugnąłbym okiem.

\- Fantastycznie. Kiedy się wprowadzisz? – Sherlock odsuwa filiżankę i zaczyna zapinać płaszcz.

\- Czekaj – John nie rusza się z miejsca – Ten współlokator to ty?

\- Pasuje ci piątek? Odezwę się co do godziny – nie czekając na odpowiedź Sherlock wychodzi, zatrzymując się przy barze na krótką chwilę, by zapłacić za zamówienie Johna.

John patrzy zanim i dopiero kiedy drzwi kawiarni zamykają się za Sherlockiem uświadamia sobie, że nie ma jego numeru telefonu.  



	2. 2. Czy chciałabyś być sławny/znany? Z czego?

Okazało się, że brak numeru telefonu nie jest żadnym problemem, gdyż następnego dnia John odebrał wiadomość z dokładnym adresem mieszkania, podpisaną przez Sherlocka. W wolnej chwili w przychodni sprawdza lokalizację i okazuje się, że mieszkanie naprawdę znajduje się w świetnym miejscu, a cena, którą podał mu Sherlock wydaje się wprost niewiarygodna. Szybko oblicza, że nawet gdyby musiał zapłacić kaucję za zerwanie obecnej umowy to i tak oszczędzi znaczną sumę. I morze czasu, biorąc pod uwagę dojazdy do pracy. Uznając, że nie ma nic do stracenia potwierdza spotkanie i tym samym w piątek późnym wieczorem po obejrzeniu mieszkania jedzie taksówką zamówioną przez Sherlocka po resztę swoich rzeczy. Zgromadził ich tak mało, że wystarczy jeden kurs i przed północą oficjalnie wprowadza się na Baker Street.

Początek wspólnego zamieszkania okazał się nader udany, gdyż nie widział Sherlocka przez trzy pierwsze dni. Poznał natomiast uroczą właścicielkę mieszkania, panią Hudson,  która wykazywała niebywały entuzjazm powiązany z faktem, że Sherlock wreszcie z kimś zamieszkał. Przez pierwsze tygodnie wciąż otrzymywał od niej różnego rodzaju przekąski, aż wreszcie zaczął się czuć jakby był przekupowany. Jeśli chodzi o mieszkanie z Sherlockiem, to John ignorował bałagan, odnosił wrażenie, że wojsko nauczyło go anielskiej cierpliwości do każdych warunków. W późniejszym czasie znalazł inny klucz do udanego mieszkania z Sherlockiem - był zdania, że większość rzeczy, która irytowała innych ludzi w Sherlocku jego raczej bawiła. Wiązał to także z posiadaniem młodszej siostry i zwiększoną dozą cierpliwości. Ponadto w końcu wypracował sprawny mechanizm, na lodówce wieszał listę zakupów ze sklepu internetowego i chociaż Sherlock nie był zainteresowany jedzeniem, to często korzystał z produktów żywnościowych do licznych eksperymentów. Najdłuższa próba sił trwała tydzień, podczas niej John żywił się w pracy lub na mieście, ale teraz od czasu do czasu Sherlock zajmował się zakupami. Kwestie prania rozwiązał w podobny sposób, piorąc wyłącznie własne ubrania, dopóki Sherlock nie włączył się i do tego obowiązku. John wzbudził tym zachwyt pani Hudson, która pewnego razu, gdy John akurat próbował chwilę popracować w domu przyniosła mu szarlotkę i z wdzięcznością przyjęła filiżankę herbaty, którą jej zaproponował. Mieszkał tu już drugi miesiąc, co zdaniem pani Hudson uprawniało ją do przeprowadzenia dogłębnego przesłuchania na temat Johna i jego relacji z Sherlockiem. Gdy zdziwiony odparł, że są współlokatorami konspiracyjnym tonem zwierzyła mu się, że Sherlock zamieszkał u niej zaraz po studiach i od tego czasu próbowało z nim wytrzymać trzech mężczyzn i że jej zdaniem dwoje z nich tworzyło z Sherlockiem romantyczną relację. John skinął tylko głową, nie mając zamiaru badać przeszłości Sherlocka bez jego udziału. W efekcie dziesięć minut później zmuszony był solennie zaprzeczać istnieniu jakiejkolwiek, choćby potencjalnej, romantycznej relacji z Sherlockiem.

Po rozmowie z panią Hudson nadal był nieco wytrącony, gdy Sherlock wrócił do domu. Jak zawsze po powrocie z pracy na jego twarzy gościł wyraz permanentnego niezadowolenia. Z tego, co John zdołał się zorientować, Sherlock traktował pracę w laboratorium chemicznym jako zło konieczne, zbyt miałkie dla jego wielkiego umysłu, do którego został zmuszony poprzez prozaiczną potrzebę posiadania pieniędzy. Gdy pewnego razu zapytał go wprost, dlaczego skoro nie znosi tej pracy, to jej nie zmieni Sherlock śmiesznie zmarszczył nos i powiedział: 

\- Oglądałem ostatnio w Internecie coś, co nazywa się „mową motywacyjną”, jesteś wyznawcą tego nurtu?

John śmiał się tak długo, że Sherlock obraził się na niego na co najmniej godzinę.

Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że Sherlock wychodzi nie tylko do pracy, ale także znika na długie godziny w różnych porach. Założył, że spotyka się wtedy z kimś, ale nie miał zamiaru w to wnikać. Na początku ich wspólnego mieszkania czuł się skrępowany, że Sherlock jest jego byłym pacjentem, młodszym od niego i odrobinę czasu zajęło mu przestawienie się na to, że teraz oboje są już dorośli. Chociaż, po głębszym zastanowieniu się, ta kategoria wydawała się dla Sherlocka zbyt wąska.

Jednak pewnego dnia, wychodząc Sherlock rzucił spojrzenie na Johna, który właśnie zaległ przed telewizorem i zapytał:

\- Masz wolny wieczór?

Tym sposobem John wylądował na miejscu zbrodni. Na widok policyjnych taśm podświadomie się zatrzymał, ale Sherlock parł na przód pewnie, a potem przytrzymał taśmę, czekając, aż John przejdzie za nim. Po chwili podszedł do nich mężczyzna, wyglądający na odrobinę starszego od Johna. Rzucił okiem na Sherlocka, pochylającego się nad plamami jakiejś oleistej substancji, a potem skupił się na Johnie, który zanim zdążył zadać pytanie wypalił:

\- Przyszedłem z Sherlockiem.

\- Naprawdę? – mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

John potwierdził, pomijając to, że jego zdaniem dziwniejsza jest kwestia wpuszczania osób postronnych na miejsce zbrodni, ale mężczyzna przeprosił i odszedł za jednym z policjantów. John stał obserwując Sherlocka. Ten zdawał się zapomnieć o całym świecie, badał coś, od czasu do czasu przerywając, żeby zerknąć na telefon. Ignorował przy tym pozostałych policjantów.

\- A mówił dlaczego cię tu zabrał? – głos z tyłu tak go zaskoczył, że John aż podskoczył.

Za nim stał mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiał wcześniej.

\- Greg Lestrade, tak w ogóle – wyciągnął do niego rękę – Jestem tu inspektorem.

John przedstawił się, odwzajemniając uścisk i odparł:

\- Nie wiem, jestem jego współlokatorem...

\- Naprawdę? – Lastrade przyglądał mu się teraz z wielkim zainteresowaniem – Czyli naprawdę istniejesz?

John zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Serio, nikt tutaj by w to nie uwierzył – dokończył ponuro – Sherlock potrafi być prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie.

John przytaknął.

\- Ale, czego by o nim nie powiedzieć, jest najbardziej genialną osobą, którą spotkałem w życiu, pomógł nam w wielu sprawach. Cena za to była jednak wysoka – pokręcił głową, jakby mierzył się z jakimś mrocznym wspomnieniem.

– Są dwie możliwości, Sherlock może kiedyś być znany jako słynny detektyw albo jako pierwsza osoba, która została zamordowana przez policjanta na miejscu zbrodni.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Sherlock odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę przechodzącego mężczyzny, który odpowiedział mu coś podniesionym tonem. Lestrade westchnął , jakby to dla niego była codzienność i ruszył w ich stronę. Mama Johna miewała taką minę w dzieciństwie, gdy musiała rozstrzygać spory między nim a jego siostrą.

Czterdzieści minut i kilka obrażonych osób później Sherlock rozwiązał sprawę, wciągając wcześniej Johna do analizy odnalezionych przez niego śladów.

\- Czyli tym się znajdujesz, gdy czasem znikasz? – pyta John zanim zdąży ugryźć się w język.

Sherlock wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Kiedyś rozwiązałem jedną sprawę, czytając artykuł w gazecie, ale zignorowali mój list. Gdy przechodziłem obok jednego z miejsc zbrodni zaczepiłem policjanta, podsuwając tropy i nawiązując do wcześniejszej sprawy. Lestrade okazał się najmniejszym idiotą z nich wszystkich i dopiero co awansował. Od tego czasu, kiedy nie może sobie poradzić dzwoni do mnie, a ja kiedy mam czas pomagam.

John nic nie mówi, wpatrując się w niego.

\- Co? – pyta Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem – Masz jakiś dziwny wyraz twarzy.

\- To podziw  – mówi John z krzywym uśmiechem.

Po sekundzie Sherlock odpowiada mu tym samym.


	3. Czy kiedykolwiek ćwiczysz co chcesz powiedzieć, zanim do kogoś dzwonisz? Czemu to robisz?

Wieczór, który zapadał był typowy dla takich letnich dni. Czerwieniejące słońce właśnie chowało się za horyzontem, ale powietrze nadal było nagrzane i tak miało pozostać jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Zatrzymując się na chwilę można było poczuć, jak asfalt oddaje ciepło. John przeszedł na koniec peronu, szukając ławki, której nikt nie zajmie. Zgodnie z rozkładem jazdy najbliższego pociągu mógł spodziewać się za dwadzieścia siedem minut, a to powinno wystarczyć, jeśli odbierze za pierwszym razem. Szanse na to były pół na pół, co prawda siostra nie wróciła do domu na wakacje, ale miała zajmować się praktykami, które, jak twierdziła, pomogą jej zdobyć doświadczenie.

John podejrzewał, że miały jej pomóc przebywać więcej z jej nowym chłopakiem i odpocząć od mamy, więc rozumiał ją w pełni. On sam starał się przebywać poza domem dość często, choć wtedy musiał radzić sobie z wyrzutami sumienia, że zostawia ją samą. Harry podchodziła do tego inaczej, ale zawsze powtarzała mu, że z tym poziomem empatii rzeczywiście nadaje się na lekarza. Usiadł na drewnianej, nagrzanej ławce, odłożył plecak obok i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie. Wyciągnął telefon, włączył głos, ale na szczęście nie czekały na niego żadne wiadomości. Przełożył komórkę z jednej spoconej dłoni do drugiej i powtórzył w myślach to, co ułożył sobie w drodze na dworzec. Odetchnął jeszcze raz, spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało dwadzieścia minut. Wiedząc, że w końcu musi to zrobić wybrał numer. Dwa sygnały wydawały mu się wiecznością.

\- Co tam, Johnny? – usłyszał w słuchawce głos.

Poczuł, jak całe jego ciało sztywnieje, przełknął ślinę i wreszcie odpowiedział.

\- Hej Harry, masz chwilę?

\- Tak, czekam na Davida.

John trącił butem kamień, tak że potoczył się prawie do torów.

-  A za ile wróci?

\- Za pół godziny – odparła z rozbawieniem – A co, sprawdzasz mnie?

\- Nie, jasne że nie.

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej Harry zapytała:

\- U mamy wszystko w porządku?

Nie bardzo wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć, ale wreszcie przytaknął.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

Słyszał, jak przestawia coś, prawdopodobnie talerze. Pewnie przygotowywała kolację.

\- Chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – wydusił.

Harry odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili.

\- Coś się stało? – wyraźnie słyszał, jak jej ton przeszedł w zaniepokojenie.

\- Nie, nic takiego. To znaczy – zawahał się – nie powinnaś się martwić.

\- No to o co chodzi? – teraz stawała się już zdenerwowana.

\- Po prostu nie wiem jak to powiedzieć.

\- Może wprost?

\- Ok – odpowiedział John i spojrzał przed siebie. Widział wielkie pole pełne zieleni, a w oddali równo ustawione domy.

– Daj mi chwilę – dodał.

Odetchnął głęboko i skinął głową, jakby sam siebie do czegoś przekonywał.

\- Pamiętasz, jak prawie dwa tygodnie temu byłem na festiwalu?

\- Tak – w głosie Harry było słychać zdziwienie.

\- Ok. Poznałem tam kogoś.

Harry roześmiała się. Wyraźnie słychać było, że jej ulżyło.

\- Ok i co, mam szykować się do ślubu? Bo brzmisz strasznie oficjalnie.

\- Nie, poznałem tam kogoś i do tej pory utrzymywałem kontakt, głównie przez smsy. Dziś, gdy mama była w pracy również – zaczął mówić szybciej – Ale przypomniało mi się, że mama powinna zgłosić się na przegląd samochodu, więc napisałem do niej.

\- Dobrze – Harry brzmiała teraz jakby była zdziwiona.

\- Tylko że jednocześnie pisałem z tym …kimś i przez to, że mam nowy telefon pomyliłem numery.

Harry wybuchnęła śmiechem. Śmiała się tak długo, że John zdążył poczuć, jak jego spocona koszula przykleja się do pleców, choć temperatura nieco się już obniżyła.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wysłałeś pikantnego smsa do mamy zamiast do dziewczyny? – Harry nadal się śmiała – Oh John, chce wiedzieć co w nim napisałeś?

\- Nie – odpowiedział szybko John, czując jak znowu się rumieni – Tylko że nie w tym problem.

\- A w czym? – odpowiedziała natychmiast Harry.

\- Że nie chodziło o dziewczynę – wydusił z siebie John.

Harry zamilkła. Cisza w słuchawce przedłużała się tak bardzo, że John spojrzał na wyświetlacz, żeby zobaczyć czy nie zerwała połączenia.

\- Ok – powiedziała w końcu.

\- To znaczy? – zapytał ostrożnie, czując, jak jego serce zatrzymuje się na chwilę.

\- Ok, dla mnie to nie problem.

Fala ulgi, która zalała Johna była tak wielka, że musiał odsunąć na chwilę aparat od ucha i zgiąć się w pół, żeby opanować falę duszności. Podejrzewał, że tak czują się ludzie, którzy mają za moment doświadczyć ataku paniki. Usłyszał w słuchawce głos i szybko przyłożył ją do ucha.

\- Co?

\- Jesteś tam? – zapytała Harry.

\- Tak.

\- Chce powiedzieć, że dla mnie to nie problem. Żaden. Chce, żebyś to wiedział.

John nie wiedział, jak ma wyrazić to, co czuje, wiec milczał.

\- Ten chłopak to ktoś ważny? – przerwała wreszcie ciszę Harry.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Na pewno nie – dodał po chwili.

\- Co powiedziała mama? – Harry zadała wreszcie to pytanie.

\- No, zareagowała trochę inaczej niż ty – John zamilkł na chwilę, a potem opowiedział jej, jak mama wróciła wcześniej do domu, o płaczu i histerii i kilku niezbyt miłych słowach, po których John wyszedł z domu.

\- I dlatego do ciebie zadzwoniłem. Chciałem zapytać, czy mogę do ciebie przyjechać na weekend. Wiem, że masz inne plany…- zaczął.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz.

John poczuł taką falę ulgi, że łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Gdy wreszcie się odezwał starał się, by jego głos nie brzmiał na łamiący się.

\- Nie chce ci przeszkadzać – mówi wreszcie.

\- Daj spokój, mieliśmy dziś oglądać filmy. Możesz oglądać z nami. Seks będziemy uprawiać, gdy już pójdziesz spać – Harry śmieje się, ale coś w jej głosie mówi mu, że ona też czuje się jak on, jakby fale sprzecznych uczuć mieszały się w jednej sekundzie.

\- Ok. Jestem na dworcu, mój pociąg przyjeżdża za – zerka na zegarek - piętnaście minut.

\- Wyjdę po ciebie – mówi Harry, a John kiwa głową.

Po chwili reflektuje się, że Harry nie mogła tego widzieć, wiec mówi:

\- Dobrze.

\- Daj znać o której dokładnie będziesz. Ja porozmawiam z mamą.

\- Dzięki – mówi po prostu John, bo nie wie, jak mógłby wyrazić słowami to, co teraz czuje.


	4. Jakby wyglądał twój "idealny" dzień?

Za pierwszym razem Sherlock był zaskoczony. Zabrał ze sobą Johna na miejsce zbrodni pod wpływem impulsu, a takie działanie zdarzało mu się niezmiernie rzadko. Ku jego zdziwieniu John doskonale się tam odnalazł i zdawał się być zadowolony z takiej zmiany planów na wieczór.

Ten dzień nie zapowiadał  niczego niezwykłego, obaj mieli wolne, co nie było zbyt częste. Sherlock przystał na propozycję wspólnego śniadania, zjadł nawet odrobinę jajecznicy przygotowanej przez Johna. Z jego wniosków wynikało, że John jest zadowolony z mieszkania z nim, co wprawiało go w niemałą konsternację. To, co wyprowadzało z równowagi wcześniejszych współlokatorów (skrzypce w nocy, bałagan, sterta swetrów pod prysznicem, niewielkie wybuchy) na Johnie zdawało się nie robić wrażenia. Denerwował się, to prawda, ale przy zwracaniu mu uwagi wydawał się być pogodzony z losem. Sherlock założył też, że czuł się w ich mieszkaniu coraz swobodniej, skoro rozpakował w całości tę niewielką ilość rzeczy, którą przywiózł ze sobą i pozbył się pudeł na nie, nie pozostawiając sobie drogi odwrotu.

Poza tym, gdy John drugiego dnia wspólnego mieszkania zajrzał do lodówki i znalazł w niej resztki zeszłotygodniowego eksperymentu następnego dnia zjawił się na Baker Street z ogromną stertą plastikowych, szczelnych pojemników we wszystkich rozmiarach i tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu oświadczył, że odtąd wszystkie eksperymenty Sherlocka zajmują drugą półkę upchnięte w pojemnikach. Teraz też zdawał się być pogodzony i zrelaksowany, siedząc w piżamie przy stole i powoli pijąc kawę. Na jego lewym policzku nadal widoczny był ślad po poduszce. I chyba dlatego Sherlock zgodził się wybrać z nim na zakupy, co okazało się małą katastrofą. Stracił cierpliwość po jakiś pięciu minutach, komentując promocje, które wcale nie były promocjami i dedukując na temat pozostałych klientów. John najpierw starał się go uciszyć, ale potem się poddał, a gdy stali w długiej kolejce do kasy zaczął w końcu wykazywać zainteresowanie. Rzucane w jego stronę komplementy podobały mu się bardziej, niż był gotów to przyznać. Ledwie zdążyli wrócić do mieszkania, gdy odezwał się telefon.

\- Jest sprawa – rzucił do Johna zajętego rozpakowywaniem zakupów.

\- Ok – odparł z uśmiechem.

Sherlock był już w trakcie zakładania płaszcza.

\- Nie idziesz?

John rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Zeszłym razem chyba się nie przydałem.

Sherlock ściągnął jego kurtkę z wieszaka i wyciągnął w jego stronę.

-Daj mi minutę.

Szybko wrzucił część zakupów do lodówki i ruszył za Sherlockiem. Sherlockowi udało się złapać taksówkę w zadziwiająco krótkim czasie, dzięki czemu dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy minuty później obrażony taksówkarz popędzany przez Sherlocka wjechał w szeroką ulicę pełną willi. Sherlock zaprowadził ich do siódmego domu w kolejności, stojącego w pewnym oddaleniu od ulicy. Przed domem zastali kilku techników, którzy z uwagą małymi krokami przemierzali idealnie skoszony trawnik w kolorze soczystej zieleni. Sherlock otworzył drzwi za którymi zastali policjanta.

\- Wstęp zabroniony.

Sherlock chciał go wyminąć, ale policjant skutecznie zagrodził mu drogę.

\- Proszę się cofnąć albo pana aresztuję.

\- My do inspektora Lestrade, czeka na nas, czy mógłby to pan zweryfikować? – odezwał się John pojednawczym tonem.

Policjant rzucił mu nieufne spojrzenie, ale skinął ręką na innego, który zniknął na piętrze. Po chwili dobiegł ich głos Lestrada.

\- Wpuść ich, Arthur.

Weszli po szerokich schodach ze starego drewna, po drodze mijając coraz większą liczę policjantów. Lestrade wychylił głowę na korytarz z jednego z pokoi, gdy podążyli za nim znaleźli się w sypialni wielkości ich mieszkania, w którym na ogromnym drewnianym łożu z baldachimem leżała młoda dziewczyna. Wyglądała jakby spała, z rękami wyciągniętymi nad głowę, ale miała na siebie elegancką sukienkę. Sherlock jak zaszłym razem odmówił założenia kombinezonu ochronnego i ignorując Lestrada, który chciał go wprowadzić w sprawę zbadał najpierw ciało, a potem zaczął się przemieszczać po pokoju.

Lestrade westchnął i stanął obok Johna:

\- Zabójstwo symulowane na samobójstwo, żadnych śladów od których moglibyśmy zacząć. Rodzice są w ogromnym szoku, to ich druga córka, skończyła studia dwa lata temu, pracowała. Chociaż nie musiała, co widać po domu – dodał konfidencjonalnym tonem – To bardzo bogata rodzina, jej ojciec jest producentem programów telewizyjnych.

John skinął głową, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo Sherlock szybkim ruchem ściągnął z siebie rękawiczki i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Co do cholery? – zdążył zapytać Lestrade.

Sherlock był już na schodach.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz wezwiesz mnie do takiego nudnego samobójstwa to obiecuje nie odbierać od ciebie telefonów przez dwa miesiące.

\- To było zabójstwo! – krzyknął za nim Lestrade.

Sherlock zatrzymał się na chwilę, a potem powoli odwrócił. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz pogardy.

\- Uważasz, że to było zabójstwo?

\- Tak – zaczął Lestrade, ale zanim zdążył dokończyć Sherlock już minął go w drzwiach i wrócił do pokoju.

\- Majątek tej rodziny tak bardzo przysłonił ci ogląd sytuacji?

\- Rodzice zaklinają się, że nie miała powodu, by się zabić – odparował Lestrade.

\- Na litość boską – syknął przez zęby Sherlock.

Spojrzał na Johna.

\- Zbadaj ciało.

Gdy John wykonał jego prośbę Sherlock stanął obok Lestrada, mrucząc cicho:

\- Po kolei. Uznałeś, że rodzice mają rację, bo była w stroju do pracy, jakby coś ją zatrzymało, nie zauważając, w swojej krótkowzroczności, że praca mogła być jednym z powodów. Nigdzie nie znaleźliście leków, bo to też działało na korzyść twojej tezy. Nie zauważyłeś, że pomimo tego, że miała wszystko w idealnym porządku, to w szafie wiszą tylko ubrania już noszone, przyniesione z pralni, a nie ma żadnych przygotowanych na następne dni. I tak – uprzedził go, zanim Lestrade zdołał mu przerwać – była typem osoby, która przygotowuje takie rzeczy. Nie wiem jaka była dokładanie przyczyna, ale toksykologia to wykaże.

\- Rano zachowywała się normalnie, wypiła tylko kawę – odpowiedział Lestrade.

Sherlock zostawił go i bez słowa zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju.

\- Idź zapytaj rodziców czy na coś chorowała.

\- Pytałem – westchnął Lestrade, przeczesując rękami włosy – Była względnie zdrowa, miała tylko wrodzoną wadę serca, ale niegroźną, niewymagającą operacji.

Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy zawołał ich John.

\- Soczewki – powiedział.

\- Co? – zapytał go Lestrade, w tym samym czasie, gdy Sherlock wykrzyknął:

\- No tak!

Ruszył do łazienki, a bezsilny policjant odwrócił się do Johna.

Ten pochylił się nad ciałem i ostrożnie odchylił jej powieki.

\- Miała zaczerwienie charakterystyczne dla początkujących użytkowników soczewek, ale ich nie włożyła.

\- A gdyby ktoś zastał ją nagle to nadal miałaby je w oczach, skoro była już gotowa do pracy – dopowiedział za niego Sherlock – W łazience na półce stoi płyn i pojemnik. A w koszu znalazłem opakowanie po trzech puszkach coca – coli, która zawiera kofeinę, dla osoby zdrowej jest szkodliwa w bardzo wysokich dawkach, ale osobie z chorym sercem może zaszkodzić, gdy spożyje jej za dużo w niewielkich odstępach czasu. Wiedziała o tym, bo puszki po nich wrzuciła do kosza w łazience, a nie odruchowo w sypialni. Samobójstwo, Lestrade.

 

\- To było interesujące – odezwał się Sherlock znad porcji parującego pad – thai kilka godzin później.

\- Co? – zapytał John z pełnymi ustami.

\- Te soczewki.

\- Mhm, dzięki. Moi pacjenci często mają ten problem – uzupełnił, ale Sherlock zauważył jego zawstydzenie.


	5. Kiedy ostatnio śpiewałeś dla kogoś? A dla siebie?

\- Jeśli jesteś dziś szczęśliwy klaśnij w dłonie raz i dwa! – John zaklaskał, otwierając szafkę kuchenną w poszukiwaniu czegoś zdatnego do jedzenia.

\- Wujku, wujku! – Jules wbiegła do kuchni z paniką.

John ekspresowo się odwrócił i spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony.

\- Co się stało?

\- Tam jest jakiś pan i dziwnie patrzy!

John szybko wyszedł z kuchni, zastając stojącego w progu Sherlocka, nadal w płaszczu i z zawiązanym szalikiem, z kropelkami deszczu na ramionach, patrzącego przed siebie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

John poczuł jak Jules staje za nim, przyczepiając się do jego nogi.

\- Sherlock, przestań mieć ten przerażający wzrok i wchodź do środka.

Sherlock posłuchał go automatycznie, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wlepiając wzrok w stojącą za Johnem dziewczynkę.

\- To dziecko – odezwał się tym swoim głębokim głosem.

John przewrócił oczami.

\- To moja siostrzenica.

Sherlock na chwilę zmrużył oczy, uważnie się jej przypatrując i przytaknął.

\- Faktycznie.

John automatycznie obejrzał się za siebie i spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która wlepiała w niego wielkie oczy.

\- Nie jesteśmy podobni.

\- Macie tą samą linię podbródka i kształt oczu – Sherlock wreszcie zaczął ściągać płaszcz – Co tu robi dziecko?

\- Moja siostra zaczęła rodzić, a mój szwagier jest w delegacji na drugim końcu kraju. Trochę minie zanim tu dojedzie. Do tego czasu ktoś musiał zająć się Jules.

Kiedy John wybiegł z pracy po telefonie siostry, która zaczęła rodzić przed terminem będąc w Londynie na zakupach, nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że będzie musiał zajmować się jednocześnie siostrzenicą i Sherlockiem. Na razie Jules chodziła za nim krok w krok, rzucając Sherlockowi spłoszone spojrzenia. Gdy usiadł przy stole nad resztką kanapek , wdrapała się na kolana Johna i zaczęła ciągnąć go za rękaw, dopóki nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

\- Chce dotknąć jego włosów – powiedziała głośnym szeptem, a John musiał użyć całej swojej silnej woli, by powstrzymać śmiech.

Nic dziwnego, że loki Sherlocka przyciągnęły jej uwagę.

\- Dobrze – odezwał się Sherlock, nie odrywając spojrzenia od telefonu, w który się wpatrywał, jednocześnie mechanicznie wpychając w siebie jedzenie. 

Zanim John zdążył zareagować Jules zeskoczyła z jego kolan i podbiegła do Sherlocka. Ten odsunął się na krześle i pozwolił, by wdrapała mu się na kolana. Władowała obie ręce w jego włosy z ogromnym zapałem. Sherlock, o dziwo, zniósł to z anielską cierpliwością. Po około dziesięciu minutach, gdy jego fryzura wyglądała znacznie gorzej niż na początku Sherlock odezwał się:

\- Zróbmy eksperyment.

Jules pokiwała z entuzjazmem głową, choć John był pewien, że nie miała pojęcia o znaczeniu tego słowa. Sherlock ostrożnie odstawił dziewczynkę na podłogę, łowiąc przy okazji spojrzenie Johna.

\- Nie ufasz mi – to było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby komentował stan pogody, chociaż John był przekonany, że zabolało.

\- Nie, po prostu…

\- Chciałem zbudować wulkan. Z papieru.

Jules zaczęła podskakiwać.

\- Jasne – powiedział w końcu John, usiłując zakończyć jakoś tą niezręczną sytuacje.

Po chwili Sherlock wylądował z Jules na dywanie, uważnie pracując nad projektem. Dziewczynka z entuzjazmem wykonywała wszystkie polecenia Sherlocka, a ten nie denerwował się kiedy coś jej nie wychodziło. Gdy John zapytał czy może jakoś pomóc, Sherlock nie patrząc na niego przesunął w jego stronę papier i nożyczki. Po jakiejś godzinie podłoga była pełna skrawków papieru, a Sherlock z Jules z identycznie zaangażowanymi minami kończyli wylepianie szczytu wulkanu.

\- Jak masz na imię?

\- Jules, nie możesz mówić do niego na ty, to jest pan...

\- Sherlock – wszedł mu w słowo.

Jules wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Nie możesz mieć tak śmiesznie na imię!

\- Moi rodzice mieli wyjątkowe poczucie humoru.

\- Mój brat będzie miał na imię Michael – powiedziała dziewczynka z nutą dumy w głosie.

\- Cieszysz się, że będziesz miała brata? – John wychwycił w głosie Sherlocka niedowierzanie.

\- Tak, będę starszą siostrą i on będzie musiał mnie słuchać. I bawić się w moje zabawy – zamilkła na chwilę i zaczęła uważnie wpatrywać się w Sherlocka.

– A ty masz dziecko? Bo wujek John nie – poinformowała go oficjalnym tonem – Mama mówi, że powinien, ale on się nie chce ustatkować.

\- Jules! –krzyknął John w tym samym momencie, w którym Sherlock parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie mam żadnego dziecka.

\- Bo nie chcesz się ustatkować? – dopytała Jules, wbijając w niego niewinne spojrzenie brązowych oczu.

\- Tak.

W tym momencie John uznał, że to odpowiedni moment na kolację, po której Jules ogarnęła senność.Gdy ona zasnęła na kanapie Sherlock ostrożnie zabrał się za malowanie ich papierowego wulkanu.

John wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, aż wreszcie powiedział.

\- Masz we włosach papier.

Sherlock szybkim ruchem wytrzepał włosy, aż na jego ramionach wylądowały skrawki papieru, przypominające śnieg.

\- Jeszcze tu – John kucnął przy nim, zanurzając rękę we włosach, które okazały się zadziwiająco miękkie w dotyku.

Nie żeby John kiedykolwiek zastanawiał się nad strukturą włosów Sherlocka. 

Dźwięk telefonu rozległ się tak gwałtownie, że John aż podskoczył. Jego szwagier dojeżdżał do Baker Street.

Sherlock wstał, ostrożnie ustawiając wykonany wulkan obok kanapy, na której spała dziewczynka. 


	6. Gdybyś mógł dożyć do dziewięćdziesiątki, zachowując umysł lub ciało trzydziestolatka przez ostatnie 60 lat, co byś wybrał?

Cały Scotland Yard był w szoku. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jakimi sprawami zajmowali się na co dzień oraz ich współpracę z Sherlockiem wytrącenie z równowagi nie zdarzało im się zbyt często.  Początkowe pogłoski nie dotarły do Johna, dopiero po jakimś czasie poznał całą historię. Chłopaka zauważył przy jednej ze spraw, przy której sam zjawił się tylko na chwilę, bo musiał wracać do pracy. Zazwyczaj Sherlock na miejscu zbrodni szalał sam, nikt nie próbował mu przeszkadzać, chyba że wymagała tego wyższa konieczność.Każdy, kto próbował z nim rozmawiać albo podsuwać tropy był najczęściej bezlitośnie karcony albo wyszydzany. Jednak John dostrzegł, że jego Sherlock traktował mniej bezlitośnie, wysłuchiwał tego, co miał do powiedzenia, jeśli komentował, to złośliwie, ale nie okrutnie.

Obcy mężczyzna zwrócił na siebie uwagę swoją determinacją. Oczywiście, Sherlock mu nie odpuszczał, albo ignorował jego teorie albo bezlitośnie tłumaczył, czemu nie mają one sensu. Ku zdziwieniu Johna policjant nie przejął się, tylko próbował dalej. Gdy John zaczął wycofywać się, by mieć szansę na tylko niewielkie spóźnienie zaczepił go znajomy policjant, zawsze współpracujący z Lestradem. Stał przy większej grupie, a każdy z mężczyzn trzymał w dłoni papierowy kubek z kawą.

\- Jak oceniasz jego szanse?

John nie zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi, dopóki nie odwrócił się i ponownie nie spojrzał na Sherlocka. Pochylał się właśnie nad fragmentem chodnika, a policjant schylał się  i mówił coś do niego, a Sherlock coś mu odpowiedział. Stał znacznie bliżej niż zazwyczaj obcy ludzie. John był pewny, że prawdopodobnie było to coś, co mniej odporną osobę mogłoby doprowadzić do płaczu, ale niewątpliwie sytuacja wyglądała tak, jakby Sherlock był podrywany. John postanowił nie komentować tego, wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę stacji metra.

Był zaskoczony, to fakt, ale uznał, że niekomentowanie życia prywatnego jest jedną z zasad ich relacji, którą cenił najbardziej. Jednak z każdym kolejnym miejscem zbrodni atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej gęsta i jednocześnie zabawna. John dowiedział się od Lestrada, że policjant podrywający Sherlocka bardzo starał się, żeby trafić do jego zespołu, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, że to z nimi współpracuje Sherlock, którego zauważył jeszcze w trakcie praktyk. Lestrade zwierzył mu się, że co prawda rozważał, że być może powinien zwrócić mu uwagę, że to nieprofesjonalne zachowanie, ale z drugiej strony nie powodowało ono, że nie wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków. Wręcz przeciwnie, był znacznie bardziej zaangażowany od swoich kolegów.

\- A poza tym chłopaki zabiliby mnie, gdybym to przerwał. Przyjmują zakłady – wyznał Johnowi w pewną deszczową noc, gdy wszyscy czekali pod parasolami, aż Sherlock skończy swoje działania.

\- Zakłady? – dopytał John.

\- Tak, jest kilka rodzajów. Czy Vincowi się uda, tu można najwięcej zarobić, obstawiając, że tak, bo nikt w to nie wierzy. Są też takie dotyczące tego kiedy wreszcie nie wytrzyma i przywali Sherlockowi albo się rozpłacze, zależnie od okoliczności.

John westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy, kiedy to się pojawiłeś, działy się podobne rzeczy.

\- Słucham? – John spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- No wiesz, jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą Sherlock przeprowadził na miejsce zbrodni i jeszcze z tobą normalnie rozmawia. To znaczy, oczywiście że cię obraża, ale ty to jakoś znosisz. Po pierwszy razie wszyscy założyli, że jesteś kandydatem na jego faceta i tak się wam przyglądali. No ale teraz odpadłeś, przez niego – Lestrade kiwa głowa w kierunku Sherlocka i Vinca, ale jednocześnie uważnie obserwuje reakcje Johna.

John zaczyna się śmiać, ale po jakimś czasie się uspokaja.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś, żeby Sherlock był kimkolwiek zainteresowany?

Lestrade kręci głową.

\- Ja też nie – mówi John – Czemu w ogóle wszyscy założyli, że to miałby być mężczyzna?

\- No wiesz – Lestrade mówi to takim tonem, jakby oświadczał coś oczywistego.

\- W zasadzie to nie – wyszczerzył zęby John, ciekawy jak Lestrade uzasadni swoje przypuszczenia.

\- No wiesz, on jest taki… - Lestrade zawiesił głos, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów.

\- Jaki? – John udał niewinne zainteresowanie.

\- Taki, że patrząc na niego można uznać, że jest gejem – dokończył w końcu z wyrazem ulgi na twarzy.

John pokiwał głową, jednocześnie cicho wypuszczając powietrze.

\- A patrząc na mnie też tak można uznać? – zapytał tym samym tonem niewinnej konwersacji, jednocześnie pociągając łyk chłodnej już kawy.

\- Nie, ty nie wyglądasz – zaczął automatycznie Lestrade, a potem odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co usłyszał.

– Nie miałem zamiaru cie obrazić – wydusił wreszcie z siebie Lestrade patrząc na niego wzrokiem będącym połączeniem niedowierzania i skruchy.

\- Greg, po tylu latach żeby mnie obrazić potrzeba czegoś więcej – klepnął go w ramię i ruszył w stronę Sherlocka, zdecydowany uratować chłopaka.

 

Zapomniał o sprawie na jakiś czas, aż do momentu w którym z papierkowej roboty wyrwał go Sherlock. A konkretniej to, jak wyglądał. Przyzwyczaił się już, że nawet w zwykłym szlafroku Sherlock wyglądał lepiej niż on w swoich najlepszych ciuchach, ale nadal od czasu do czasu przyłapywał siebie na zagapianiu się. Teraz trudno mu było oderwać wzrok, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sherlock zmienił swoje zwyczajne, niezwykle opięte jeansy na eleganckie czarne spodnie, a na koszule zarzucił marynarkę z podobne materiału. Musiał też uczesać włosy, biorąc pod uwagę, że znajdowały się teraz w znacznie większym ładzie niż zazwyczaj. Sherlock musiał uchwycić jego spojrzenie, bo zapytał nieco urażonym tonem:

\- Co?

\- Nic – otrząsnął się szybko John – Wybierasz się gdzieś?

\- Na randkę – odparł takim tonem, jakby właśnie informował Johna, że idzie na pogrzeb wyjątkowo nielubianego wuja.

John uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Rozumiem, że ktoś cię do niej zmusił?

Sherlock zignorował kpinę w jego głosie.

\- Dokładnie.

\- I dlatego – John poszukał odpowiedniego wyrażenia – włożyłeś tyle starania w swój wygląd?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami w jego stronę, jednocześnie przerzucając poduszki na kanapie w poszukiwaniu telefonu.

\- To tylko ciało, John – odezwał się tonem z nutą pouczenia – Jeśli ktoś fascynuje się tylko ciałem, nie umysłem, to po co w ogóle zaczynać?

\- Seks – odparł John dobitnie – Mówi ci to coś?

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, a potem znalazł komórkę za tylną nogą kanapy i szybko wyszedł.

Wrócił dość szybko, gdy John wyszedł właśnie spod prysznica. Wyglądał na całkiem zadowolonego.

\- Randka się udała? – spróbował John, wycierając włosy.

Sherlock przytaknął, ściągając z siebie marynarkę i sadowiąc się na fotelu.

\- Więcej się już nie powtórzy – dodał tym samym tonem pełnym optymizmu.

John zamrugał zaskoczony, a potem spłynęło na niego olśnienie.

\- Powiedz mi, że to nie była randka z tym biednym młodym policjantem.

\- A czemu miałbym kłamać?

John westchnął.

\- Poszedłeś z nim na randkę, żeby się od ciebie odczepił? – upewnił się John, a Sherlock uradowany pokiwał głową.

John postanowił nie komentować, ale pół godziny później nie wytrzymał.

\- Powiesz mi co zrobiłeś, że ta randka się już nie powtórzy?

\- Powiedziałem mu to, co widziałem. O nim, o jego rodzinie i tak dalej.

John na sekundę ukrył twarz  w dłoniach.

Gdy szedł do sypialni jakiś czas później  zatrzymał go głos Sherlocka.

\- Na ciebie to jakoś nie działa.

Zaskoczony John zatrzymał się.

\- Może nie próbuj mnie w takim razie podrywać – rzucił z uśmiechem.


	7. Czy masz przeczucie, jak umrzesz?

Odgłos strzału tak zaskakuje Johna, że na moment się zatrzymuje. Kiedyś stanowiły dla niego element codzienności, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie spodziewał się tego. Zgadza się, gonili z Sherlockiem złodzieja, ale na litość boską, ukradł drogie oprogramowanie komputerowe, a nie był oskarżony o morderstwo. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym stromy brzeg na sekundę zatrzymuje Johna, za to pozwalając Sherlockowi na wyprzedzenie  i skręcenie w ciąg magazynowy. Strzał rozlega się, gdy John zdołał już pokonać wzniesienie. John przyśpiesza, wpadając za zakręt, w sam raz, by zobaczyć jak Sherlock krzywo celuje postrzeloną ręką w uciekającego złodzieja, trafiając go w łydkę, a potem upuszcza pistolet i kuca. John podbiega do niego i szybko znajduje miejsce postrzału: prawe ramię jest już zakrwawione, z tego co widzi jednak rana nie jest głęboka, kula musiała tylko drasnąć skórę. Gdy do niego dobiega Sherlock przez ułamek sekundy wygląda na realnie przerażonego i rozpaczliwie samotnego, ale gdy John mruga to wrażenie mija i Sherlock wygląda jak zwykle, tylko jakby był nieco znużony.

\- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock kiwa głową, a John podbiega do leżącego dalej mężczyzny, najpierw odkopując jego broń. Rzeczywiście, postrzał w łydkę jest znacznie głębszy, John w myślach gratuluje Sherlockowi czystości strzału w takich warunkach. Słyszy falę przekleństw leżącego mężczyzny, zagłuszoną przez wpadających wreszcie na plac policjantów i miejsce natychmiast zapełnia się jeszcze większą ilością krzyków i przekleństw. John łowi wzrok Lestrada i wskazuje mu mężczyznę, a potem wraca do Sherlocka, który zdołał już wstać i zdaje Lestradowi raport. Jest blady, a ramię zaczyna już paskudnie krwawić, co nie powstrzymuje go przed falą złośliwości w stronę Scotland Yardu.

\- A co mnie interesuje jak w raporcie przedstawisz, że to osoba postronna, a nie wy strzelaliście i po co był ten strzał? Napisz, że to się zmieni kiedy nauczycie się szybciej biegać i reagować.

\- Gdybyś za nim nie biegł, to nie zostałbyś postrzelony, a wtedy ty nie musiałbyś strzelać! – Lestrade robił się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy.

\- Tak, a on uciekłby sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale twój raport wyglądałby znacznie lepiej! – odgryza się Sherlock, lekko się krzywiąc.

\- Panowie! – John wchodzi między nich – Czy jadą tu jakieś karetki?

Jak na zawołanie, zanim inspektor zdąży odpowiedzieć w oddali słychać sygnał karetek.

\- Nie ma za co – mówi obrażonym tonem Sherlock i odwraca się, odchodząc szybkim krokiem.

\- Sherlock, do jasnej cholery, jesteś ranny! – krzyczy Lestrade.

\- Zajmę się tym – mówi John i biegnie za Sherlockiem.

\- Sherlock – mówi cicho, doganiając go.

W odpowiedzi Sherlock tylko przyśpiesza.

Karetka właśnie wjeżdża na plac, zagłuszając cokolwiek, co któryś z nich mógłby powiedzieć. Sygnał urywa się, słyszy, jak drzwi karetki otwierają się, rozpoznałby ten dźwięk w każdym momencie i po chwili ktoś zaczyna za nimi wołać. Sherlock idzie przed siebie, nic nie mówiąc, nie oglądając się ani na ludzi z tyłu, ani na Johna.

W końcu John podejmuje decyzję, odwraca się i podchodzi do biegnącego za nimi sanitariusza. Przedstawia się, mówiąc że jest lekarzem i przyjacielem Sherlocka i że został niegroźnie ranny i sam jest w stanie mu pomóc, a po więcej informacji odesłała go do Lestrada. John przymyka oko na to, że to półprawdy i gdy mężczyzna kiwa głową odwraca się i biegnie do Sherlocka. Dogania go w chwili, gdy Sherlock wraca już do głównej ulicy i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu taksówki.

\- Sherlock, poczekaj do cholery!

Akurat w tym momencie podjeżdża taksówka, na szczęście jej kierowca nie zwraca uwagi ani na stan Sherlocka ani Johna, który w ostatnim momencie, tuż przed odjazdem, ładuje się na siedzenie pasażera. John podaje adres mieszkania, a Sherlock przez całą drogę nie odzywa się ani słowem. Zraniona ręka znajduje się od strony drzwi, więc John nie może kontrolować stanu krwawienia. Na miejscu John płaci, śledząc Sherlocka, który powoli wchodzi przez drzwi. Dogania go na schodach, jest tuż za nim i tak jak przewiduje, Sherlock udaje się prosto do swojego pokoju.

Johnowi udaje się zablokować drzwi, zanim zamkną się mu przed nosem, a Sherlock patrzy na niego z irytacją, mrużąc oczy. Ta mina oznacza, że zaraz powie coś złośliwego, John nauczył się już rozpoznawać ten moment, choć najczęściej złośliwości dotyczyły innych osób. Jeśli oberwał John, to choć Sherlock nie przepraszał wprost, to po jakimś czasie swoim zachowaniem w najczęściej dziwny sposób wyrażał, że mu przykro. John mówi teraz najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki go w tym momencie stać:

\- Zostałeś postrzelony, to tylko draśnięcie, ale trzeba je opatrzyć.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, a Johnowi kończy się cierpliwość. Prostuje się, jest teraz odrobinę wyższy, choć wciąż musi podnosić głowę, by spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy i mówi tonem, którego używał chyba tylko w wojsku:

\- Jesteś ranny, albo pozwolisz mi się opatrzyć, albo wezwę karetkę. I nie prowokuj mnie, bo jeśli powiem, że opierasz się, a rana jest zagrożeniem życia to uwierz mi, znajdą sposób, żeby cię zawieść do szpitala. Nie z takimi jak ty musieli sobie radzić.

Przyciąga wzrok Sherlocka, wreszcie patrzy na niego, a w jego oczach John dostrzega coś na kształt ciekawości.

Dobre i to, myśli John i mówi już zwykłym tonem:

\- Sherlock, ja już to widziałem, pozwól mi pomóc.

Sherlock nadal patrzy na niego, John wytrzymuje spojrzenie i wreszcie Sherlock ledwie dostrzegalnie kiwa głową.

John wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze, karze Sherlockowi usiąść na swoim łóżku, zakładając, że sypialnia pozwoli na więcej prywatności. Sam zbiera wszystkie narzędzia, które posiada oraz komplet opatrunków. Gdy wchodzi Sherlock siedzi na łóżku i jest zajęty rozpinaniem mankietów koszuli.

\- Chyba jednak będziesz musiał wyrzucić te dżinsy – żartuje John, wskazując głową na plamy krwi na spodniach i wyręczając Sherlocka w rozpinaniu. Jako, że próbuje to zrobić jedną ręką, to idzie mu dość marnie.

\- Znam bardzo dobrą pralnie. Radzą sobie tam ze świńską krwią.

John powstrzymuje uśmiech i odtrąca rękę Sherlocka, zakładając rękawiczki jednorazowe.

\- Daj spokój – rozpina jego koszulę, a Sherlock wysuwa ją zza paska od spodni, tak że w końcu udaje się mu ją ściągnąć. Blizny ciągną się przez większą część przedramion i rąk Sherlocka. Wyglądają teraz lepiej, niż kiedy John widział je ostatnio, z punktu widzenia lekarza jest to naprawdę znacząca poprawa, jednak dalej nie da się ich nie zauważyć.

Czuje na sobie czujny wzrok Sherlocka, więc na jego twarzy nie drgnie nawet mięsień. Jakoś wyczuwa, że bardziej niż obrzydzenie Sherlocka zirytowałaby jego litość. Tak naprawdę to, co widzi budzi w nim tylko zawodową ciekawość, nic więcej. Chciałby móc powiedzieć mu, że dla niego to nic nie znaczy, nie zmienia w żaden sposób myślenia o nim, ale nie wie jak to zrobić, więc tylko patrzy wyżej i zajmuje się raną.

\- Nie mam tu nic miejscowo przeciwbólowego, dasz radę? Zaraz podam ci jakąś tabletkę.

Sherlock kiwa głową. Nie patrzy na niego, gdy odkaża ranę i zakłada cztery małe szwy. Stara się to robić tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Kończy zakładać opatrunek, odsuwa się i mówi:

\- Nie mocz tej rany, wyciągnę ci szwy za jakiś tydzień. Chcesz receptę na coś przeciwbólowego?

\- Nie – Sherlock wstaje i podchodzi do szafy.

W samych dżinsach wygląda znacznie młodziej i chudziej. Gdy się pochyla widać pod skórą zarys jego żeber. Znajduje jakąś koszulkę z długim rękawem i ostrożnie zakłada ją na siebie. John robi krok w jego stronę, żeby mu pomóc, ale wzrok Sherlocka go powstrzymuje. Kiedy kończy John widzi, że to koszulka z logiem uniwersytetu i nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Co? – pyta go Sherlock wydymając wargi z urazą.

\- Nic – mówi  John, kręcąc głową.

Sherlock jest geniuszem, ale czasem nadal wygląda jak ten chłopak, którego John spotkał po raz pierwszy.

Przez kolejne dni Sherlock zachowuje się, jak gdyby nigdy nic, choć ręka musi go boleć. Oczywiście, moczy opatrunek i oczywiście nie pamięta o tym, żeby go zmienić, dopóki John nie stawia mu ultimatum, albo będzie to robił sam albo John będzie robił to za niego. Nie pozwala się ignorować i w końcu, gdy John po tygodniu wyciąga szwy rana wygląda całkiem przyzwoicie.

Po postrzeleniu na miejscu aresztowania Lastrade nie daje Sherlockowi żadnych zleceń, a ten staje się coraz bardziej nieznośny. Wychodzi do pracy częściej niż zwykle, a gdy jest w domu jest nieustannie zirytowany.

\- Sherlock – John podnosi wzrok znad gazety, gdy Sherlock wyjątkowo głośno przeklina nad dziwną masą, nad którą się pochyla – Przeproś go.

\- Co? –Sherlock przerywa i patrzy na niego ze złością.

\- Przeproś Lestrada, to może znowu znacznie dawać ci zlecenia.

Sherlock opuszcza wzrok i wraca do poprzedniego zajęcia.

\- To dzięki mnie złapał włamywacza.

\- Zgadza się – John przymyka na chwilę oczy – Ale też miał trochę problemów przez to, że do niego strzelałeś.

\- Złapałem go – ucina Sherlock.

John kręci głową i wraca do lektury.

Jednak po chwili znów patrzy na Sherlocka i mówi:

\- To dlaczego nie zaczniesz brać prywatnych zleceń?

\- Co?

\- Czemu nie ogłosisz, że możesz przyjmować zlecenia? Dodatkowo, po pracy.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi wydaje z siebie prychnięcie.

\- No co? – John odsuwa gazetę – Czemu nie możesz spróbować?

Sherlock nie odpowiada, a John zrezygnowany wraca do gazety.


	8. Wymień trzy rzeczy, które przypuszczasz, że masz wspólne ze swoim partnerem?

\- No i podział pracy dla stażystów – lekarz oderwał wzrok od trzymanej w ręku listy i spojrzał przed siebie, na tylne rzędy – Na początek dostajecie najgorsze przypadki. Oczywiście po to, żeby ciągle stawiać przed sobą nowe wyzwania – poczekał, aż ucichnie grzecznościowy śmiech – Jameson, pacjent nr jeden.

John spojrzał na stojącego obok kolegę, który przecisnął się do przodu. Jemu samemu trafił się pacjent numer sześć. Szybko zerknął do cienkiej teczki.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że nie było tak źle: siedemnastolatek z rozległymi chemicznymi poparzeniami części rąk i niewielkimi klatki piersiowej. Z historii choroby wynikało, że od poparzenia minął już tydzień, nie doszło do żadnego zakażenia, pacjent reagował prawidłowo na leki przeciwbólowe. Poczekał do końca obchodu i ruszył na trzecie piętro.

\- Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc do dyżurującej pielęgniarki – W której sali znajdę pacjenta – zerknął szybko do karty - Sherlocka Holmesa? 

Uniósł brwi. Nigdy nie słyszał tak dziwnego imienia.

Kobieta oderwała wzrok znad monitora i rzuciła mu współczujące spojrzenie.

 – Biedaku, jesteś stażystą?

John skinął głową.

\- Kiepski przypadek. Jest w osiemnastce.

\- Yyy – John zawahał się przez chwilę – Z karty nie wynika jaki jest problem z tym pacjentem?

\- Wiem – mruknęła kobieta – Sam zobaczysz. Powodzenia – posłała mu cień uśmiechu i wróciła do monitora.

John ruszył korytarzem, nie wiedząc co ma myśleć. To, że udało mu się dostać na staż do tego szpitala zawdzięczał głównie ciężkiej pracy i odrobinie szczęścia. Liczył więc, że podobnie uda mu się poradzić z pierwszym samodzielnym pacjentem.

Otworzył drzwi do sali. Pomimo tego, że była to sala dla co najmniej trzech pacjentów, to w tej znajdowało się tylko jedno łóżko, pod oknem. Na łóżku leżał chudy chłopak, odwrócony twarzą w stronę okna.

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się John Watson, od dzisiaj będę pana lekarzem.

Na dźwięk jego słów chłopak odwrócił się powoli. Był w szpitalnej piżamie, a jego całe ręce były w większości zabandażowane lub obklejone opatrunkami. Kroplówka podłączona była w jedno z nielicznych wolnych miejsc na dłoni. Pod oczami miał głębokie cienie, a kontrast z bladą cerą dawały ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy. Rzucił Johnowi długie, lustrujące spojrzenie, jakby to on był tu lekarzem i z powrotem odwrócił głowę. John nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Podszedł do karty przy łóżku, przeczytał ją, jeszcze raz zajrzał do teczki z dokumentacją. Chłopak zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. John pomyślał, że może leki przeciwbólowe tak na niego działają. Podszedł i delikatnie sprawdził stan kroplówki, a potem odsunął się lekko.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Chłopak znowu powoli odwrócił głowę. Gdy się odezwał zdawał się lekko przeciągać słowa:

\- Jesteś początkujący i dlatego dostałeś taki gówniany przypadek.

Zaskoczony John wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, a potem odezwał się:

\- Może mnie oświecisz, bo z karty to nie wynika, dlaczego twój przypadek jest taki gówniany?

Kąciki ust chłopaka zadrgały lekko, tak, że można było pomylić ten cień uśmiechu z grymasem. Jednak nie odpowiedział i po chwili John zdecydował, że na razie nic więcej nie uda mu się osiągnąć.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył prosto do dyżurki pielęgniarek. Na swoje szczęście zastał tam dwie, która dopiero rozpoczynały zmianę, więc powinny być w stosunkowo dobrym humorze. Szybko udał się do automatu na końcu korytarza i wrócił z dwoma parującymi kubkami.

Cicho zapukał i dopiero gdy na niego spojrzały wszedł do środka z pytającym:

\- Przepraszam, mogę zająć chwilę?

Młodsza, z bardzo krótkimi ciemnymi włosami skinęła na niego głową. John postawił przed nimi kubki z kawą, zdobywając lekki uśmiech drugiej z nich.

\- Nazywam się John Watson, jestem tu stażystą. Dopiero zaczynam i został mi przydzielony przypadek Sherlocka Holmesa…

Obie pielęgniarki spojrzały na niego współczująco.

\- ….i właściwie chciałbym się dowiedzieć co jest z nim nie tak.

Teraz swoją uwagę skupiła na nim starsza z pielęgniarek.

\- Chłopak miał wyjątkowego pecha, nie do końca wiadomo co się stało, ale wybuchły jakieś odczynniki i poparzyły dolną część jego przedramion i część klatki piersiowej. Te się zagoją, ale na rękach zostaną mu blizny. Oczywiście cierpi, dostaje silne leki przeciwbólowe. Pochodzi z jakiejś wysoko postawionej rodziny, dlatego na początku myślałyśmy że załatwili, żeby nie przyjmować do niego innych pacjentów. Ale potem okazało się, dlaczego – pokręciła głową.

\- Więc dlaczego? – dopytał John po chwili ciszy.

 -  Jest prawdziwym wrzodem na dupie – powiedziała ta młodsza bez ogródek – Nie pozwala zmieniać sobie opatrunków, nie chce leżeć w łóżku. Na początku, zaraz po wypadku tylko leżał, ale kiedy ból lekko zelżał zaczął odłączać sobie kroplówki. Nie chce jeść ani pić, obraża praktycznie każdego, kto ma zmianę. Nie chce pracować z rehabilitantem ani psychologiem.

\- Gówniarz nie zdaje sobie sprawę ze skali problemu – mruknęła starsza kobieta, upijając łyk kawy i kiwając głową z wdzięcznością – Podobno jego rodzina załatwiła mu miejsce w prywatnej klinice i prawdopodobnie po przeszczepach wyszedł by z tego bez jednej blizny, ale on się nie zgadza. Nie jest pełnoletni, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie chcą go przenosić na siłę. Nic dziwnego, że prawie nikt go nie odwiedza.

John podziękował i wycofał się. Wrócił do swojej dyżurki, wypełnił dokumenty i zajął się bieżącymi pacjentami.Gdy przyszła pora obiadu wziął dwie tace ze stołówki i ruszył w stronę pokoju Sherlocka.

Tym razem nie został zaszczycony nawet spojrzeniem. Ostrożnie odstawił dwie tace, a potem nawet nie patrząc na niego sprawdził kroplówkę, która na szczęście działała, podniósł jego łóżko do pozycji siedzącej i postawił przed nim porcję obiadu, swoją stawiając obok. Pokroił jego danie na małe części, jednocześnie obserwując chłopaka. Był wyjątkowo uparty, nawet jak na nastolatka. John położył sztućce w zasięgu ręki Sherlocka, a potem sam zaczął jeść swój obiad. Przez cały ten czas chłopak się nie poruszył. Gdy John skończył odstawił tacę i usiadł, wzdychając.

\- Zawsze jesteś taki uparty?

Przetrawił brak odpowiedzi i zapytał ponownie:

\- Ktoś inny przychodzi cię nakarmić?

Tym razem usta chłopaka wygięły się pogardliwie.

\- To w czym problem?

Sherlock obrzucił obiad przelotnym spojrzeniem i powiedział:

\- Nie lubię szpinaku.

John uśmiechnął się i mruknął pod nosem:

\- No, to jest nas dwóch.

Od teraz gdy był w pracy każdy posiłek zjadał u Sherlocka. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się, żeby Sherlock zjadł coś z tego, co mu przyniósł, ale przynajmniej od czasu do czasu zaczął odpowiadać na jakieś pytania. Pielęgniarki miały rację, raczej nikt go nie odwiedzał. John przekazał im, że o ile będzie w pracy to sam chciałby zmieniać Sherlockowi opatrunki. Żadna z nich nie protestowała, przyjęły to raczej z ulgą.

Za pierwszym razem poszło najgorzej, Sherlock nie miał zamiaru współpracować. Płytsze rany zaczynały się goić, inaczej były z tymi na przedramionach. Starał się być delikatny, ale Sherlock i tak nie zdołał powstrzymywać grymasu bólu.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął John, ostrożnie manewrując opatrunkiem.

\- To bez sensu – syknął Sherlock.

\- Co? – John spojrzał na niego.

Teraz wyglądał jeszcze młodziej, John dałby mu góra czternaście lat.

\- Przepraszanie, przecież nie masz na to wpływu, a mnie to wcale nie pomaga, czyścisz sobie tylko sumienie, udając sam przed sobą że jesteś dobrym lekarzem.

\- Rzeczywiście – przyznał John po chwili milczenia.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z błyskiem zaskoczenia w oku, ale po chwili znów się skrzywił.

\- Kończę – mruknął John bez sensu.

Sherlock ledwie zauważalnie skinął głową.

\- Paskudnie się załatwiłeś, to fakt. Ale nie pozwalając się leczyć kompleksowo, tylko pogarszasz swoją sytuację.

\- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – Sherlock prychnął z pogardą, odwracając się znów w stronę okna.

\- Nic, to fakt, poza złamaną ręką i kilkoma bójkami nigdy nic większego mi się nie stało. Ale znam przypadki, w których medycyna nie może pomóc i to jest cholernie frustrujące. Dlatego, kiedy może, powinno się z tego korzystać. 

Sherlock odwrócił lekko głowę w jego stronę i uważnie mu się przyglądał. John czuł jego wzrok na sobie, gdy wyrzucał opatrunki.

Gdy podniósł głowę Sherlock odezwał się:

\- Ktoś z twoich bliskich chorował na nieuleczalną chorobę.

Zaskoczony John skinął głową.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Kto? – Sherlock nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

\- Mój ojciec chorował na stwardnienie rozsiane. Zmarł, gdy byłem w liceum.

Sherlock skinął głową.

\- Dlatego masz takie podejście do pracy. I dlatego twój status materialny nie jest zbyt wysoki, a na staż do tego szpitala udało ci się dostać dzięki stypendium. Ale żeby to osiągnąć na studiach nieustannie pracowałeś.

Zaskoczony John znów przytaknął.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Choroba bliskich często determinuje wybory życiowe, nie mogłeś pomóc swojemu ojcu i przez poczucie bezsilności zdecydowałeś się na medycynę. Nie chciałeś jednak przeprowadzać badań, bo to dla ciebie za nudne. Przykładasz się do tego stażu bardziej niż inni, bo ciężko na niego pracowałeś. Poświęcasz pracy tyle czasu, bo wreszcie, dzięki stypendium możesz się skupić tylko na niej, więc nie przeszkadza ci bywanie tu częściej niż to konieczne. Nadal jednak nie zarabiasz wiele, dlatego szanujesz ubrania które nosisz. Widać to na przykład po lekko znoszonym kołnierzyku w twojej koszuli czy butach, o które dbasz i już dwukrotnie wymieniłeś sznurówki. Studia są drogie, więc aby móc je ukończyć musiałeś ciągle pracować.

John gapił się na niego z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy.

\- Mam rację? – natarczywie dopytał Sherlock.

John skinął głowa.

Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się wyraz satysfakcji.

\- To było niewiarygodne – powiedział w końcu John.

\- Co?-  Sherlock szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- To co zrobiłeś. Co to w ogóle było?

\- Dedukcja – Sherlock wyglądał na zdziwionego – Nie obraziłem cię – dodał zaskoczony.

\- Nie, przecież to co powiedziałeś prawda.

Sherlock obserwował go przez chwilę, a John nie potrafił wyczytać nic z jego twarzy.

 - Na kolację nie przynoś tego pomarańczowego soku. Jest obrzydliwy – powiedział w końcu.

\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się John.


	9. Za co czujesz się najbardziej wdzięczny w swoim życiu?

John chciał jeszcze tylko zajrzeć do Sherlocka przed końcem dyżuru. Postrzegał za swój osobisty sukces, że Sherlock czasem coś z nim zjadał, wreszcie pozwalał zmieniać sobie opatrunki i przestał doprowadzać pielęgniarki do skraju załamania nerwowego.

Uchylił drzwi, ale usłyszał, że Sherlock ma gościa. Przy jego łóżku stał mężczyzna w eleganckim, stalowym garniturze i coraz bardziej podniesionym głosem mówił:

\- Na miłość boską, dobrze wiesz, ile problemów przyniósł ten wybuch! Te odczynniki nigdy nie powinny znaleźć się w naszym domu, mogłeś narazić mnie lub ojca na poważne problemy. Teraz, gdy wszystko udało się zatuszować ty znowu zaczynasz, tym razem odmawiając przeniesienia do prywatnej klinki. Dobrze wiesz, że byłoby ci tam lepiej…

-  A ty mógłbyś mnie bardziej kontrolować – dokończył triumfalnie Sherlock.

Jeśli John myślał, że słyszał jego najbardziej złośliwy ton, to mylił się. Teraz jego głos wręcz ociekał złośliwością.

\- Posłuchaj mnie – mężczyzna nachylił się nad nim – wystarczająco zdenerwowałeś rodziców tym, co zrobiłeś. Myślisz, że naprawdę będą brali pod uwagę twoje zdanie, skoro tak naprawdę wszyscy wiemy, że robisz to tylko po to, żeby zrobić wszystkim na złość? Powinieneś być wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla ciebie robią, nie jesteś dorosły…

\- Ale będę. Za pięć miesięcy, dwa tygodnie i trzy dni – odparł Sherlock spokojnym tonem.

Mężczyzna parsknął.

\- I niby co wtedy zrobisz?

Zanim Sherlock zdążył odpowiedzieć John zamknął głośno drzwi i powiedział:

\- Dobry wieczór.

Zarówno mężczyzna, jak i Sherlock obejrzeli się w jego stronie. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i wpatrywał się w niego, aż John poczuł w obowiązku się przedstawić.

\- John Watson, jestem lekarzem prowadzącym Sherlocka.

\- A mogę zapytać, panie Watson, jakie ma pan ku temu kwalifikacje?

\- Na tyle wysokie, że przydzielono mi ten przypadek – John wytrzymał jego spojrzenie – A teraz muszę zbadać pacjenta.

\- Proszę bardzo – mężczyzna zaplótł ręce na piersiach i odrobinę się odsunął.

\- O ile się orientuje, to badania nie przeprowadza się przy odwiedzających - John zaplótł ręce z tyłu i wyprostował się, starając się nadrobić różnice we wzroście.

\- Jestem jego bratem – mężczyzna nie poruszył się.

Zdziwiony John rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Sherlocka, a jego niechętny wyraz twarzy potwierdził to stwierdzenie.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że w takiej sytuacji pacjent musi wyrazić na to zgodę. Sherlock – zwrócił się do niego – czy chcesz, żeby twój brat tu został w trakcie badania?

\- Nie – Sherlock uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- On jest niepełnoletni – warknął mężczyzna.

\- Ale w tej sali to ja rządzę.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, aż w końcu mężczyzna ustąpił i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

John cicho wypuścił powietrze i odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka. Po raz pierwszy został obdarzony prawdziwą wersją uśmiechu. John zignorował go i zabrał się do badania.

Ciągle czuł na sobie wzrok Sherlocka, aż wreszcie z rezygnacją spojrzał na niego i zapytał:

\- Co?

\- Nawet ciebie Mycroft potrafił wyprowadzić z równowagi.

John uniósł brwi i pominął kwestię dziwnych imion w tej rodzinie.

\- Rozważałeś kiedyś, że nie powinieneś mówić do mnie po imieniu?

\- Dlaczego? – Sherlock wydawał się szczerze zdumiony – Jesteś ode mnie góra osiem lat starszy? To żadna różnica.

John pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Skończył badanie, wypełniając kartę zauważył stos książek na stoliku przy łóżku. Dotyczyły głównie chemii.

\- Mam rację? – dopytał Sherlock.

\- Dobranoc Sherlocku – odparł John, wychodząc.  

 

\- Myślałeś nad tym – mówi John, przeżuwając ziemniaki – co powiedział ci brat? – spytał Sherlocka, rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle.

Sherlock natychmiast odwraca na niego wzrok. Je już sam, ale zazwyczaj niewiele. Tym samym wyjaśniła się kwestia jego zbyt niskiej wagi.

\- O tym, żeby przenieść się do prywatnej kliniki.

Za wyraz pogardy, który kształtuje się na jego twarzy mógłby dostać jakąś nagrodę.

\- Nie chodzi mi o to, co mówił poza tym. Chodzi mi o skutek – Sherlock nadal milczy, a John wzdycha – Wykorzystasz ich środki, ale ty będziesz mógł korzystać z profitów.

\- To znaczy? – pyta wreszcie Sherlock, wyjątkowo długo skupiając się na kawałku mięsa.

\- To znaczy, że kiedy będziesz zdrowy, będziesz mógł zrobić co chcesz. To będzie zależało tylko od ciebie.

Sherlock przez chwilę wygląda, jakby John powiedział coś odkrywczego, ale zaraz się opanowuje i jego twarz znowu wygląda jak zwykle. Do końca posiłku nie odzywa się.

 

Następnego dnia, John wpada na trzecie piętro spóźniony o czterdzieści minut. Otwiera drzwi od pokoju Sherlocka, ale _przepraszam_ zamiera mi na ustach. Dwa z łóżek są zajęte, jedno to łóżko Sherlocka. Idzie do dyżurki pielęgniarek, ale nikogo nie zastaje. Dopiero na końcu korytarza dostrzega jedną z nich. Czeka, aż wyjdzie z pokoju pacjenta i półgłosem pyta ją o Sherlocka.

\- A, to pan był jego lekarzem. Gratulacje.

Gdy patrzy na nią pytającym wzrokiem doprecyzowuje:

\- Przenieśli go do prywatnej kliniki. Cały oddział świętuje. Nie wiem jak pan to zrobił, ale u pielęgniarek na tym piętrze zdobył pan kilka dodatkowych punktów – uśmiecha się.

John machinalnie odpowiada uśmiechem. Idzie do windy, a gdy jej drzwi zamykają się za nim wolno wypuszcza powietrze.


	10. Co byś zmienił w tym, jak byłeś wychowany?

Jedną z cech, którą w sobie cenił było to, że zawsze znajdował odpowiedź. Choć czasem wiązało się to z niemiłymi konsekwencjami udawało mu się dojść do prawdy.

Już będąc znacznie młodszy zauważył, że lepiej przychodzi mu rozumienie innych niż samego siebie. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, jak na niego reagowali ludzie, ale nie mógł znieść niektórych swoich reakcji.

Jak wtedy, gdy zbliżał się  do trudniejszego momentu w jakiejś zagadce i nagle zaczynał myśleć, że nie da rady jej rozwiązać. Czy wtedy, gdy nie pozwalał by na jego twarzy drgnął choć jeden mięsień słysząc komentarze rówieśników na swój temat i potem, zostając sam łapał się na tym, że przyznawał, że mają rację. Wtedy, gdy nie mógł spać i dopadały go wszystkie te negatywne myśli, jedna po drugiej, jakby tylko czekały w kolejce, by zająć jego świadomość nowym problemem.

To były te z niskiej półki, jak nazywał je na własny użytek.

Te z wyższej półki to pamiętane z wcześniejszych lat pragnienie, by ojciec choć raz spojrzał na niego tak, jak patrzył na Mycrofta. Chęć, by pochwalił jego dedukcje czy eksperymenty. Szybko zrozumiał, że się to nie stanie i był sobie samemu wdzięczny za to, że ukrócił swoje upokorzenia. Inną reakcją był cichy głosik nieustannie szepczący w jego głowie, że nie ma szans być taki jak wszyscy, taki normalny, że nie uda mu się stworzyć normalnego związku, w którym ktoś go nie zrani, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, on nie zrani kogoś. Wyróżniał też ledwie odczuwalne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu na miejscu zbrodni, że tak naprawdę jest tu niepotrzebny i wszyscy zaraz odkryją, kim jest naprawdę.

Efektownym przebierańcem, który może i potrafi rozwiązać skomplikowaną zagadkę, ale nie potrafi utrzymać niczyjej uwagi dłużej niż przez kila minut, jeśli nie mówi o sprawie.

Żeby się dostosować był zmuszony nauczyć się tak wielu rzeczy, nie wyrażać na głos każdej niezgodności z rozmówcą. Nie wytykać każdego błędu. Nie mówić przy innych, że martwi ludzie są bardziej fascynujący niż żywi. Nie tłumaczyć się ze swoich problemów ze snem. Jeśli kogoś polubił, co zdarzało mu się niezmiernie rzadko, to okazywać mu to w jakiś sposób, bo ludzie najczęściej sami tego nie zauważali. Nie zakładać, że inni rozumieją to, co on rozumie.

Był też szereg rzeczy, z którymi nie umiał się pogodzić.

Ignorancja innych. Przekonanie o własnej wyższości, pomimo, że tak wielu rzeczy powinni się jeszcze nauczyć. To, że jeden swój nałóg musiał zastąpić innym, mniej szkodliwym, bo inaczej wracał do tego gorszego. Wydawania książek z jednej serii w różnych graficznie okładkach. Tego, że ludzie nie odróżniali morderstwa od zabójstwa. Konieczności regularnego jedzenia. Tego, że nie zawsze potrafił panować nad swoimi emocjami. Tego, że za każdym razem, gdy komuś zaufał, ten ktoś łamał jego serce.

I tego, że po długim czasie nadal go to bolało.

Przez jakiś czas katalogował te uczucia i sytuacje, chcąc znaleźć w nich jakiś schemat. Nie udało mu się to, dopóki przypadkiem nie przeczytał jakiegoś artykułu na naukowym blogu. Ścieżki neuronalne. To była jego odpowiedź. Był w stanie panować nad większością swoich zachowań czy reakcji, ale te, których nie rozumiał były szybką odpowiedzią jego mózgu, który w trudnej sytuacji działał według dobrze mu znanych dróg, zamiast wysilać się i podążać za tymi, które stworzył mu Sherlock. Odkrycie to miało smak ulgi wymieszanej z irytacją, bo lubił wierzyć że sam sobie stworzył takiego, jakim był. Przyznawał sam przed sobą, że czasem, choć obecnie coraz rzadziej żałował, że ma taki mózg i taką przeszłość, zamiast zwykłej, normalnej i cholernie nudnej jak większość ludzi. Wyciągnął z tego wnioski, bo z własnych porażek zawsze je wyciągał i nauczył się panować nad sobą jeszcze lepiej.

Udało mu się to, ale teraz sam sobie przypominał gliniany posąg, wypełniony wodą, któremu wystarczy jedno niewielkie uszkodzenie, by pęknąć w całości.

  



	11. Opowiedz swojemu partnerowi jak najwięcej szczegółów o swoim życiu w cztery minuty.

John wbiegł po schodach, kończąc niezwykle długą i nudną rozmowę telefoniczną z matką. Odłożył telefon i chciał przekręcić klucz w zamku, ale drzwi były otwarte. Rzucił klucze na półkę obok wejścia i wszedł do salonu, gdzie zatrzymał się jak wryty. Zareagował instynktownie, wyciągając rękę w stronę nieistniejącego pistoletu przy pasku i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że to tylko odruch z przeszłości. Na fotelu w salonie siedział starszy od niego, dystyngowany mężczyzna, który obserwował jego poczynania ze spokojem. John gorączkowo analizował kilka czynników na raz: czy zdoła wyciągnąć telefon, czy ma szansę w starciu z mężczyzną, gdzie jest Sherlock i czy mężczyzna już nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Jego rozmyślania przerwała wypowiedź mężczyzny:

\- Jeśli pomyślisz, to przypomnisz sobie, że już się spotkaliśmy. Sherlock nie zdążył jeszcze wrócić do domu, dlatego tu na niego czekam. Nie ma sensu próbować użycia siły, bo i tak nie masz szans. Więc może lepiej będzie, John, gdy spokojnie poczekasz ze mną na powrót Sherlocka – mężczyzna przeciągał słowa w charakterystyczny dla wyższych sfer sposób.

John nadal się w niego wpatrywał, starając się przypomnieć sobie gdzie już go spotkał i dlaczego mężczyzna zna jego imię. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania usłyszał kroki na schodach i po chwili zidentyfikował je jako kroki Sherlocka. Mężczyzna musiał myśleć podobnie, bo zaplótł ręce i złożył ja na kolanach, wpatrując się w drzwi. Po chwili John usłyszał jak Sherlock wchodzi do mieszkania i szybko, ostrzegawczym tonem powiedział:

\- Sherlock.

Sherlock natychmiast wszedł do salonu i gdy zobaczył mężczyznę siedzącego w fotelu jego oczy zwęziły się, jakby przygotowywał się do ataku. Przelotnie spojrzał na Johna i prostując się, zwrócił się do mężczyzny zadziwiająco spokojnym tonem:

\- Wyjdź stąd.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, tak jakby spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Nie ruszył się z miejsca i czekał na ciąg dalszy sytuacji.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że przebywanie w twoim tak zwanym mieszkaniu – obrzucił wzrokiem ich kuchnie i salon, jakby patrzył na coś obrzydliwego – nie sprawia mi żadnej przyjemności. Gdybym nie musiał, nie odwiedzałbym cię. Ale, skoro już nadarza się okazja to porozmawiajmy – zrobił pauzę – jak brat z bratem.

Na Johna spłynęło olśnienie. Rzeczywiście, spotkał go wcześniej, przy łóżku Sherlocka i wyrzucił go wtedy z pokoju. Czując się znacznie pewniej wyprostował się, co mężczyzna natychmiast zauważył, rzucając mu kpiące spojrzenie. John nie ruszał się z miejsca, nadal obserwując Sherlocka. Ten nie spuszczał oczu z brata, a całe jego ciało zdradzało, jak bardzo wyprowadza go z równowagi ta sytuacją. Przypominał trochę drapieżnika, na którego teren wtargnął inny drapieżnik.

\- Może jednak usiądziemy, a pan Watson zechce nas zostawić na chwilę samych? – ciągnął Mycroft, a John dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie jego absurdalne imię.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Pan Watson jest u siebie, podobnie jak ja i nikt nie będzie mu wydawał poleceń. To musi być ciężkie dla zrozumienia dla kogoś, kto jest przyzwyczajony do rozkazów – ton Sherlocka brzmiał już prawie spokojnie. Nutka irytacji mogłaby być niedostrzeżona przez kogoś obcego.

Mycroft spojrzał na Johna, uważnie lustrując go wzrokiem, z góry do dołu. John poruszył się niespokojnie, ale nie cofnął ani na milimetr. Pomyślał, że bardzo przypomina to sytuację, gdy Sherlock kogoś analizuje. Potem Mycroft spojrzał na Sherlocka, a potem znowu na Johna, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

\- Jesteś pewny? – zapytał Sherlocka uprzejmie, jakby nagle znalazł się na wygranej pozycji.

Twarz Sherlocka przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś chciał mu coś odebrać, ale kiedy się odezwał brzmiał spokojnie:

\- Tak.

\- Panie Watson – Mycroft zwrócił się do niego – czy jest pan świadomy, że mój brat jest narkomanem?

Widząc na jego twarzy zaskoczenie uśmiechnął się i ciągnął dalej:

\- Co prawda obecnie nie bierze, ale wie pan, jak to jest z uzależnionymi. Zawsze nimi są – podkreślił pierwszy wyraz – Jestem prawie pewny, że obecnie ma gdzieś tu w mieszkaniu skrytkę z zapasem towaru na wszelki wypadek.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, ale ten nadal wpatrywał się w Mycrofta, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Rozumiem, że to dla pana nowość, ale uznałem, że powinien pan wiedzieć…

\- A mogę wiedzieć na jakiej podstawie? – przerwał mu spokojnie John.

\- Słucham? – zapytał uprzejmie zdziwiony Mycroft.

\- Na jakiej podstawie uznał pan, że może wymieniać się ze mną prywatnymi informacjami na temat pana brata? I dlaczego uznaje pan, że jest tu nadal mile widziany, po tym jak Sherlock kazał panu wyjść?

Mycroft przez ułamek sekundy walczył z zaskoczeniem, ale potem na jego twarz wrócił poprzedni, kpiący uśmiech.

John kątem oka złowił przelotne spojrzenie Sherlocka.

\- Obaj wiemy, że nie wiedział pan o tym, więc zapewne, jak każdy, jest pan ciekawy innych wiadomości o swoim współlokatorze – ostatnie słowo wymówił w taki sposób, jakby dzielenie z kimś mieszkania było co najmniej obraźliwe.

\- Jeśli Sherlock uzna za stosowne, to mi o tym powie. A teraz, jeśli Sherlock nadal nie ma ochoty pana tu gościć ma pan minutę na opuszczenie mieszkania albo zawiadomię policję.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego kpiąco, a Sherlock westchnął, przyciągając tym uwagę Johna.

\- On pracuje w MI6 – wyjaśnił zrezygnowanym tonem.

John uniósł brwi, a Mycroft wykorzystał moment zaskoczenia, by wrócić do rozmowy.

\- Tak więc jeśli jednak kiedyś zmieni pan zdanie, zachęcam do kontaktu ze mną. Posiadam rozliczne wpływy i informacje.

\- Dziękuję – John zaplótł ręce za plecami i uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie – Po moim trupie – dodał.

Sherlock cicho parsknął, a John posłał mu lekki uśmiech. Mycroft przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się Sherlocka.

\- Dobrze, skoro nie chcesz abyśmy porozmawiali na osobności, to musimy przejść przez tę nieprzyjemną konwersację w towarzystwie doktora Watsona. Nie widzieliśmy się trochę czasu – Sherlock prychnął – ale uznałem, że okoliczności pozwalają na zaaranżowanie małego spotkania.

\- Mycroft – odezwał się Sherlock uprzejmym tonem – wypierdalaj stąd.

John uniósł brwi i spojrzał na Sherlocka, a Mycroft zamilkł na chwilę. John mieszkał z Sherlockiem już kilka miesięcy i nigdy nie usłyszał z jego ust jakiegokolwiek wulgaryzmu. Potrafił oczywiście obrażać ludzi, doprowadzając ich do płaczu, ale nie używał przy tym żadnego słowa wykraczającego poza zasób słownictwa klasy wyższej. Nawet kiedy Sherlock chodził w piżamie miał w sobie jakiś arystokratyczny rys, który sprawiał, że jego ruchom towarzyszyła niewymuszona elegancja.

\- Cóż – Mycroft wstał, zapinając marynarkę – widzę, że ci, z którymi się bratasz mają na ciebie niezbyt dobry wpływ – posłał uprzejmy uśmiech w stronę Johna, który poruszył się niespokojnie, tłumiąc w sobie zdrowy odruch przywalenia mu.

\- Przyszedłem tu, żeby ci powiedzieć, że nasz ojciec miał rozległy udar – Mycroft spojrzał Sherlocka i wygłosił to oświadczenie lodowatym tonem – Nie ma raczej szans, żeby z tego wyszedł, więc powinieneś w najbliższym czasie przygotować się na pogrzeb.

John gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka, który na chwilę zamarł, a potem wyprostował się i zapytał tym samym tonem, którego użył wcześniej:

\- Potrzebujesz, żebym powtórzył ci moją poprzednią wypowiedź?

Johnowi wydawało się, że w spojrzeniu Mycrofta przez chwilę ujrzał zawód, ale potem skinął głową w kierunku Johna i powoli ruszył do drzwi.

Dopóki na schodach było słychać jego kroki stali nieruchomo, a potem Sherlock podszedł do okna.

\- Sherlock – zaczął John.

Ten zignorował go i ruszył prosto do kuchni, zaglądając do szafek.

\- Jak długo przed moim przyjściem go tu zastałeś?

Po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy wrócił do domu Sherlock spojrzał Johnowi w oczy.

\- Sherlock, przykro mi…

\- Odpowiedz – nakazał mu Sherlock.

\- Dwie, trzy minuty – odparł w końcu John.

Sherlock skinął głową i kontynuował wędrówkę po kuchni, co jakiś czas schylając się i przeszukując dłońmi niektóre miejsca.

\- Sherlock – John podszedł do niego.

Sherlock nie przerywał przeszukania, dopiero po chwili wyprostował się i spojrzał z góry na Johna.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Jeśli odczuwasz konieczność, mogę z tobą porozmawiać o moim uzależnieniu, ale nie będziemy rozmawiać o moim ojcu – oświadczył Sherlock tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

John  przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem skinął głową. Sherlock schylił się i zaczął wyciągać patelnie z jednej z szuflad.

John obserwował go przez chwilę, chociaż nadal zdawał się być zestresowany, to wydawał się bardzo skupiony na zadaniu. Gdy mu się przyjrzał zauważył, że drżą mu dłonie. Nawet wtedy, gdy został postrzelony John nie zauważył u niego takiej reakcji. Stłumienie potrzeby przytulenia go wymagało od Johna całej siły woli. Podświadomie wyczuwał, że Sherlock odebrałby to jako litość, a wtedy odsunąłby się od niego całkowicie i już nigdy nie udałoby mu się przebić przez tę skorupę. John przygotował więc po prostu herbatę, postawił ją na stole, a swój kubek wziął ze sobą.

\- John – głos Sherlocka zatrzymał go w progu.

Odwrócił się w jego stronę, a Sherlock wyprostował się.

\- Nie biorę. Nie mam zapasów – powiedział jednym tchem.

John powoli skinął głową.

\- Cieszę się – uśmiechnął się do niego i wyszedł z kuchni.

Przez pozostałą część tygodnia Sherlock poświęcał każdą wolną chwilę na wymianę zamków w mieszkaniu, przeszukiwanie go i wymyślanie szeregu zabezpieczeń. Kupił też zestaw drogich zamków do drzwi wejściowych, które położył przed Johnem oświadczając, że jemu na pewno uda się przekonać panią Hudson do ich wymiany. John w duchu zgodził się, że posiadanie lepszych zabezpieczeń na pewno nie zaszkodzi i zgodził się dobrowolnie wziąć udział w cichym szaleństwie Sherlocka.

Teraz często zdarzało się, że Sherlock budził go w nocy, gdy spacerował po mieszkaniu lub grał coś cicho na skrzypcach. Nie wiedząc jak może mu pomóc nie rozmawiając z nim o tym, co się stało postanowił, że będzie po prostu dbał o to, by nie stało mu się nic złego. Tą pokrętną logiką tłumaczył sobie to, że coraz częściej przyłączał się do jego nocnego przeglądu najgłupszych programów w telewizji. Gdy pewnego razu obudził się po jednym z nich na kanapie, przykryty kocem, którego wcześniej na pewno ze sobą nie miał uznał, że czas jednak przeprowadzić z Sherlockiem rozmowę. Jednak tej nocy Sherlock grzecznie pomaszerował do łóżka i jego zachowanie wróciło do normy.

To znaczy tej sugestii normy, w którą udawało się Sherlockowi wpasować.


	12. Gdybyś mógł obudzić się jutro rano z jakąś nową cechą lub umiejętnością, czym by ona była?

Stwierdzenie, że pogoda oszalała było stanowczo zbyt łagodnym komentarzem aktualnych warunków atmosferycznych. Od dwóch dni Londyńczycy nie przebierali w słowach opisując aurę, której najbardziej uroczą częścią były gigantyczne zaspy śniegu, nie sprzątane we właściwym tempie przez służby z powodu ciągłych śnieżyc. Dotarcie do jakiegokolwiek punktu w mieście wiązało się z ogromnym spóźnieniem i kompletnie przemoczoną odzieżą. Co prawda metro kursowało punktualnie, ale jako, że wszyscy zrezygnowali z autobusów i przerzucili się na transport podziemny często zdarzało się, że wszyscy oczekujący nie mieścili się do wagonów i przy wtórze ogólnego oburzenia musieli czekać na następny pociąg.

John spędzał długie godziny w szpitalu, pomagając oddziałowi ortopedii, który nie nadążał z przyjmowaniem nieszczęśników z połamanymi kończynami. Dlatego swój wolny dzień powitał z ulgą, tym większą, gdy okazało się, że padający całą noc śnieg sparaliżował ostatecznie znaczną część miasta. Zaspa na chodniku pod mieszkaniem na jego oko mierzyła jakieś pół metra i John podejrzewał, że Baker Street nie jest obecnie priorytetem służb. Wiedział, że z powodu pogody może zostać wezwany do pracy, więc póki co postanowił cieszyć się porankiem.

Gdy zszedł do kuchni okazało się, że Sherlock również miał dzień wolny z powodu wyrobionych już w tym miesiącu godzin pracy, o czym poinformował go z radosnym wyrazem twarzy. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie pokwapił się wczoraj o zrobienie zakupów, w związku z czym dysponowali jedynie dwiema kromkami suchego chleba tostowego i połową kostki niezbyt świeżego masła. O dziwo, to Sherlock uratował sytuację schodząc do kafejki na parterze i przynosząc im ciepłe kanapki oraz całą siatkę niezdrowych przekąsek. Prawdopodobnie był dziś jedynym klientem Waltera prowadzącego sklep. Zjedli śniadanie powoli, obaj zajęci gapieniem się w ekrany laptopów. John przygotował dla nich obu kawę i zasiadł przed telewizorem, gotowy spędzić tu cały dzień, by pozwolić swojemu zmęczonemu mózgowi odpocząć dzięki szeregowi niezbyt wymagających programów. Szybko okazało się, że o ile brak konieczności chodzenia do pracy służył Sherlockowi, to bezczynność i gigantyczne zaspy już nie.

\- Pomyśl, może gdy to wszystko zacznie topnieć, to wtedy trafi się jakaś sprawa. Wiesz, zmrożone zwłoki i tak dalej.

Sherlock rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie. Dzięki temu, że zabrał się za czytanie jakiejś starej książki John miał prawie godzinę względnego spokoju, który skończył się razem z głuchym odgłosem wyrzucania czegoś na korytarz. Po dziesięciu minutach mężnego ignorowania sytuacji John w końcu podniósł się z kanapy i zajrzał do sypialni Sherlocka.

Jej podłogę zaścielały obecnie drobne przedmioty, kompletnie ze sobą niezwiązane, takie jak klocki Lego, kilka z kolekcji, której John nigdy nie widział, pawie pióra, stare arkusze pergaminu wyglądające zdaniem Johna na rękopis „Romea i Julii” (i znając Sherlocka rzeczywiście mogło tak być, jeśli chodziłoby o jakąś sprawę), różnego rodzaju pudełka, począwszy od malutkich, wyglądających na wysadzane kamieniami po tekturowe, mające czasy świetności za sobą. W jednym miejscu na dywanie leżały rozsypane papierowe figurki orgiami. Pośrodku tego wszystkiego siedział Sherlock, w ogniście pomarańczowym wełnianym swetrze założonym na piżamę. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominał Johnowi, że kiedy się poznali był jeszcze nastolatkiem.

I cóż, patrząc na obecną zawartość pokoju niewiele się w tej materii zmieniło.

Pod ciężkim zasłonami John zauważył coś, co przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Tak jak mu się wydawało, była to sterta komiksów z superbohaterami. Przesuwając część pudełek, za co został uraczony karcącym wzrokiem Sherlocka, zrobił sobie miejsce na dywanie i wygodnie się rozsiadł, zatapiając w historiach.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że czytywałeś komiksy.

\- Jako dziecko – odparł Sherlock.

\- Którym chciałeś być?

\- Nigdy z żadnym się nie identyfikowałem.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się John – Nawet będąc dzieciakiem nie chciałeś ratować świata?

\- Świat już wtedy był nie do uratowania – odpowiedział Sherlock.

John spojrzał na niego, ale był zajęty segregowaniem jakiś drobnych koralików i nie odwzajemnił spojrzenia.

\- Ja najbardziej lubiłem Supermana – wyznał John.

\- Zapewne – mruknął Sherlock z uśmiechem.

John zamilkł na chwilę, przyciągnięty jakąś historią.

\- No dalej – powiedział wreszcie do Sherlocka, który zajęty był teraz tasowaniem starej talii kart.

– Gdybyś mógł wybrać z jaką nową umiejętnością chciałbyś się jutro obudzić?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego i przez chwilę nie odrywał wzroku od jego twarzy, aż John poczuł się lekko nieswojo.

\- Z umiejętnością idealnego parzenia zielonej herbaty – odparł wreszcie.   



	13. Gdyby kryształowa kula mogła pokazać ci prawdę o tobie, twoim życiu, przyszłości lub o czymkolwiek innym, czego byś chciał się dowiedzieć?

Sherlock był w trakcie składania wyjątkowo skomplikowanej części puzzli, rozłożonej na strategicznej części podłogi w salonie, gdy usłyszał na schodach kroki, które bezbłędnie rozpoznał jako kroki Lestrada.

\- Jestem zajęty – powiedział, gdy otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że tym razem potrzebujemy pomocy Johna – komisarz nie mógł ukryć satysfakcji w głosie.

Sherlock szybko odwrócił głowę, a John podniósł głowę znad książki, którą akurat czytał.

\- Jeśli sprawa jest tak banalna, to po co przychodzicie po mnie? – wyszczerzył się John.

\- Byłeś w wojsku, prawda? – Lestrade oparł się o futrynę.

Palce mocniej zacisnęły się na książce, John niemal niewidocznie się wyprostował. Ciekawe.

\- Tak – odpowiedział John.

\- Mamy sprawę, normalnie takimi zajmują się wewnętrzne struktury wojskowe, ale część osób opuściła już wojsko, więc znajdują się także w obszarze naszych zainteresowań.

Szybsze mruganie powiekami, nerwowe drgnięcia prawą stopą pod stołem.

\- Muszę cię rozczarować, Lestrade  - Sherlock odezwał się znudzonym tonem – John wyjeżdża na konferencję, więc obawiam się że będziecie musieli zgodzić się na moją amatorską, cywilną pomoc.

Łapie zaskoczone spojrzenie Johna, ale ten szybko dopasowuje się do sytuacji i zaczyna narzekać na ciągłe, nudne konferencje. Lestrade tłumaczy więc Sherlockowi o co chodzi, więc wychodzi z nim i wraca po kilku godzinach, narzekając tradycyjnie na niekompetencje londyńskich organów ścigania. John wysłuchuje jego pomstowania z uwagą, chwaląc jego dedukcje, a potem wyjątkowo długo robi herbatę, którą w końcu stawia przed Sherlockiem.

\- Konferencja? – zaczyna.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i bierze łyk herbaty. Jest wyjątkowo przesłodzona.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- W zasadzie to nie wiedziałem. Widziałem, że spiąłeś się słysząc o wojsku, a byli żołnierze, który zmuszeni są zakończyć swoją karierę, nawet jeśli kończą z PTSD i brakiem pieniędzy zazwyczaj tęsknią za armią. Ty tęsknisz za życiem pełnym adrenaliny, ale nie czujesz braterskiej więzi – mówiąc obserwował twarz Johna.

\- Jak zawsze trafnie – westchnął.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczy, badając palcami wzór na kubku.

\- Nie odszedłem przez ranę w trakcie walk. To znaczy, oczywiście byłem ranny, ale powierzchownie. Po prostu myślę, że bardziej zaszkodziłbym śledztwu Lestrada, gdyby się zorientowali kim jestem.

Sherlock kiwa głową, chociaż to zupełnie nic nie tłumaczy. Jest ciekawy, oczywiście że tak, jak zawsze chce dążyć do rozwiązania zagadki. Tylko, że to John, a John nigdy go nie zmusza i nie naciska.

\- Mam rentę, ale zostałem przeniesiony do cywila w wyjątkowych okolicznościach. Armia chyba uznała, że mi się należy, tym bardziej, że bądźmy szczerzy, nie mam już szans powrotu. Nikt nie chciałby ze mną pracować – uśmiecha się gorzko i ostrożnie bierze łyk ciepłej herbaty.

– Byłem w Afganistanie, kończyłem pierwszą zmianę. Najbardziej nielubionym przez wszystkich elementem były wyjazdy poza bazę, bo wtedy wszystko mogło się zdarzyć. Baza dawała złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Na wyjazdach widzieliśmy spalone ciała, ludzi okrutnie okaleczonych, błagających o jedzenie, ale też zwykłe, codzienne życie. Tego wieczoru podzieliśmy się na dwa pojazdy, pierwszy wyjechał wcześniej, miał zbadać czy wszystko w porządku. Taka idea, żeby stracić jak najmniej ludzi w razie czego – John wybijał palcami na stole sobie tylko znany rytm.

Sherlock nie odrywał wzroku od jego twarzy, ale nie przerywał mu.

\- Dostaliśmy sygnał, że wszystko ok, więc wyjechaliśmy. Rutynowo sprawdzaliśmy kolejne domy w wiosce, tym razem, w zasadzie wbrew przepisom byłem sam, bo Henry, z którym zazwyczaj pracowałem dostał gorączki i został w szpitalu. Sprawdziłem kilka domów, w niektórych znalazłem przerażone kobiety z dziećmi. Zostały mi jeszcze dwa domy, gdy wszedłem do przedostatniego początkowo wydawał mi się pusty, ale w zamkniętym pokoju usłyszałem jakiś hałas. Przygotowałem się do wejścia i z hukiem otworzyłem drzwi. Na łóżku leżała młoda Afganka, powiedziałbym, że miała jakieś piętnaście lat, od pasa w dół była naga, a na niej leżał mój kolega z bazy, Lee. Gwałcił ją. Zobaczyłem jej zrozpaczone oczy, zanim Lee odwrócił się. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do mnie, jakby oczekując poparcia swoich działań. Potem…- John wziął głęboki oddech.

– Nie do końca pamiętam co się stało. Wiem, że Lee skończył ze złamanym nosem i kilkoma innymi ranami, związany, a dziewczynę wyprowadziłem do drugiego pomieszczenia i dałem jej wody. Przez całą drogę do bazy nie pozwoliłem go rozwiązać, a potem poszedłem prosto do dowódcy. Pomimo tego, że inni próbowali mnie powstrzymywać. W różny sposób – John zaśmiał się gorzko – Ale powiedziałem, że zeznam to przed wojskowym sądem. Kiedy generał zorientował się że nie zmienię zdania odseparował mnie od innych. Te trzy dni, kiedy czekałem na transport do kraju były bardzo długie. Powiedziałem, że nie pójdę z tym do prasy jeśli wywiozą tę dziewczynę stamtąd. Lee bronił się, że samotna afgańska dziewczyna po tym, kiedy amerykańscy żołnierze sprawdzali wioskę i tak prawdopodobnie padłaby ofiarą zbrodni honorowej. Rozumiesz, więc można było skorzystać – pierwszy raz odkąd zaczął mówić spojrzał na Sherlocka, a potem znowu wbił wzrok w kubek.

-  Zeznałem to przed sądem, pozostali go bronili, ale poszedł siedzieć, bo dziewczyna jakimś cudem potwierdziła moją wersję. Wiem, że przywieźli ja tutaj, ale nie wiem, co się z nią stało. Mam nadzieję, że jej się udało – skończył John.

Sherlock nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc tylko skinął głową, ale to najwyraźniej wystarczyło Johnowi. Wstał od stołu, zniknął w swojej sypialni, a po chwili wyszedł z mieszkania w stroju do biegania.Nie poruszali więcej tego tematu, a John po powrocie wydawał się już mniej spięty.

Wrócili do codziennego życia, a Sherlock skontaktował się ze swoim specjalistą od pozyskiwania danych. Nie do końca legalnych danych, oczywiście. Tym razem zdobycie informacji wymagało znacznie większej ilości środków niż zazwyczaj, gdyż o dziwo brytyjska armia zatrudniała całkiem dobrych informatyków. Dane, na których mu zależało zajmowały tylko dwie kartki A4 i szczerze powiedziawszy sporo kosztowały. Wsunął je w szarą teczkę i położył na łóżku Johna.

Wiedział, że John znalazł je po tym, jak zastał go siedzącego w milczeniu na fotelu.

\- Jak to zdobyłeś? – zapytał wprost, nie czekając, aż Sherlock ściągnie płaszcz i odłoży pudełka, które trzymał w rękach.

\- Ach – sapnął Sherlock – mam swoje sposoby.

\- Próbowałem dowiedzieć się, co się z nią stało, ale nie było żadnych szans.

\- Było warto – odpowiada po prostu Sherlock.

John otwiera teczkę i po raz kolejny czyta. Do informacji jest dołączone zdjęcie. Dziewczyna jest na nim nieco starsza. Przez rok mieszkała w ośrodku dla uchodźców politycznych, gdzie była pod opieką specjalistów. Prawdopodobnie dobrych, bo po wyjściu z ośrodka zmieniła dane, mieszka teraz w Szkocji, pracuje jako pielęgniarka, ma męża i córeczkę.

\- Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał to zniszczyć – głos Sherlocka wyrywa go z zamyślenia.

John kiwa głową, a potem wstaje i wrzuca dwie kartki papieru do niszczarki.


	14. Czy marzysz o zrobieniu czegoś od dawna? Czemu do tej pory tego nie zrobiłeś?

Widział to na własne oczy. Ludzie zakochiwali się i dosłownie głupieli. Pchali się w relacje bez przyszłości, które ich niszczyły, odbierały godność, ośmieszały. Jakby w momencie spotkania tej drugiej osoby gwałtownie pozbawiano ich wielu punktów IQ. Sherlock wiedział, jak to działa. Tak, to również zbadał. Czuł się spokojniej, gdy znał odpowiedź. Pierwsza miłość była tak oszałamiająca, bo układ nagrody w mózgu po raz pierwszy zostawał tak gwałtownie pobudzony dopaminą. Niestety, sprawdził to na sobie. Wiedział, że jest wyjątkowy. Nie traktował tego jako zalety, choć często słyszał, że jest zarozumiały. Jakby jego winą było to, że inni nie pragnęli rozwoju.

Przez większą część życia czuł się, jakby stał za jakąś niewidzialną zasłoną, ilekroć próbował zbliżać się do innych, to za każdym razem zaplątywał się w nią i upadał. W końcu przestał, przyzwyczaił się i zaakceptował to, że nie jest w stanie funkcjonować na takich rejestrach, jak większość ludzi. Problem zdarzył mu się dwa razy, za każdym razem starał się rozwiązać go próbując się dostosować. Dwukrotnie skończył ze złamanym sercem i obietnicą, że nigdy więcej. Doskonale wiedział, że to on ponosi winę, bo dopuścił kogoś na tyle blisko, by mógł go zranić. Od tego czasu minęło dobrych kilka lat i udawało mu się funkcjonować na wypracowanych, sprawdzonych zasadach.

Niestety, ostatnio problem pojawił się po raz trzeci. Problem miał na imię John, mieszkał w pokoju obok i to właśnie Sherlock pozwolił mu się tam wprowadzić. Spotkał Johna już kiedyś, w innym czasie, w  innej części życia. Dlatego takim zaskoczeniem było dla niego to, co się potem stało. Nie odczytał żadnych wcześniejszych sygnałów. Bardzo dogłębnie to analizował, szczególnie w tym krótkim momencie tuż przed zaśnięciem i gdy budził się nad ranem, nie potrafiąc uspokoić swoich myśli. Założył w końcu, że wcześniejszych sygnałów nie było. Spotkał Johna po tylu latach, potrzebował współlokatora,  wydawał mu się lepszy od kogoś zupełnie obcego. Okazało się, że to był dobry wybór, John akceptował liczne dziwactwa Sherlocka. John nie narzekał, gdy Sherlock w nocy grał na skrzypcach, gdy zachowywał się głośno, gdy brakowało mleka w lodówce.

Wszystko szło tak dobrze, że powinien był przewidzieć, że coś wreszcie pójdzie nie tak. Poszło nie tak pewne wieczoru, gdy akurat przechodził obok Johna, opartego o szafkę w kuchni. John odczytywał coś na telefonie i uśmiechał się. I właśnie ten uśmiech poraził Sherlocka. Dobrze go znał, ludzie uśmiechali się w ten sposób, gdy mówili o swoich dzieciach, albo wspominali kogoś. Choćby nie wiem jak się kryli, ten uśmiech ich zdradzał. Uśmiechali się tak z myślą o osobie, którą kochali. Problemem było to, że John nikogo nie kochał. To znaczy, na ile Sherlock zdołał się zorientować kochał swoją matkę i siostrę, ale go irytowały. A to oznaczało, że John kogoś poznał. Sherlock poczuł, jakby w jego środku powstał wydrążony ciemny, głęboki tunel, który wciąga wszystko dookoła. Znał to uczucie, ale zalało go tak niespodziewanie, że nie zapanował nad sobą.

W tym momencie John podniósł wzrok znad telefonu i spojrzał na niego, nadal z lekkim uśmiechem:

\- Potrzebujesz czego?

\- Herbaty – odparł Sherlock głuchym głosem, panując nad sobą resztkami sił.

\- Chcesz się napić? – John wsunął komórkę do kieszeni spodni i ruszył w stronę czajnika.

\- Nie. Potrzebuje jej do eksperymentu – to mówiąc Sherlock wyciągnął z szafki puszkę czarnej, liściastej herbaty i szybko ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, usiadł na łóżku i wtedy dokonał najstraszniejszej dedukcji w swoim życiu. John się w kimś zakochał. A Sherlock był zazdrosny. To było to uczucie, wiedział o tym, ponieważ uważnie je katalogował, szczególnie uczucia związane z negatywnymi przeżyciami. Nie był normalnie zazdrosny, ale wściekle, ogłuszająco zazdrosny. A to mogło znaczyć tylko jedno.

Kochał Johna.

Prawie czuł tę myśl jak formułuje się i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Pozostałą część wieczoru spędził na analizie sytuacji. Brał pod uwagę wszystkie rozwiązania, które tylko zdołał wymyślić. Pierwsza to oczywiście wyprowadzenie się. Kolejne to ignorowanie Johna, znalezienie nowego współlokatora, zastraszenie jego chłopaka, zachęcenie go do szybkiego ślubu z Johnem, dzięki czemu wyprowadzi się on szybciej. Około północy, gdy usłyszał, że John kładzie się do łóżka udało mu się bardziej uspokoić.

Kilka godzin później, gdy niebo zaczęło się rozjaśniać doszedł do wniosku, że nie zrobi nic. Będzie ignorował to uczucie, aż w końcu minie. Wprowadzenie postanowienia w praktykę okazało się trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Podejrzewał, że odbiera rzeczywistość mocniej niż inni ludzie, w każdym razie na to wskazywały wnioski z obserwacji. Na jego nieszczęście tak samo działo się ze stanem zakochania. Nie znosił tego słowa, brzmiało w jego głowie jakby znowu był głupim piętnastolatkiem, umieszczał je do tej samej kategorii co ubezwłasnowolnienie. Po dłuższym czasie i wytrwałej praktyce nauczył się ignorować zapach Johna, nie analizować momentów, gdy przypadkiem się dotykali, nie zatrzymywać myśli na jego uśmiechu.

Udawał, ze nie obchodziło go, gdy John umawia się na randki, że nie wyczuwał obcej naleciałości zakłócającego jego zapach, że nie zauważa zmiany w zachowaniu Johna. Oczywiście szybko dowiedział się kim jest mężczyzna, z którym John się umawia. Pracował w księgarni. Sherlock przewracał oczami za każdym razem, gdy wyobrażał sobie ich pierwsze romantyczne spotkanie wśród tomików poezji. Potrzebował kilku tygodni i nabrał wprawy, wpadł w rutynę, dzięki której pogodził się ze swoim stanem. Teraz postrzegał siebie bardziej jako kogoś cierpiącego na wyjątkowo paskudną postać jakiejś choroby. Nie zarażał, nie potrzebował leków, potrzebował dużo odpoczynku.

Tylko czasem, gdy był zmęczony, zirytowany lub smutny pozwalał sobie na te kilka minut. Najczęściej leżał wtedy w łóżku, zawinięty dokładnie w kołdrę i wspominał, jak John położył rękę na jego ramieniu, gdy podawał mu kubek z herbatą. Jak John uśmiechnął się, gdy Sherlock opowiedział mu o reakcji Lestrada na ostatnią sprawę. Gdy wstawał później niż on i w łazience nadal pachniały perfumy Johna. Jak czasem spotykał go z ręcznikiem na biodrach, gdy zapomniał piżamy, wychodząc spod prysznica. Pogardzał sobą za te chwile słabości, ale lata doświadczeń nauczyły go, że czasem musi sobie pozwalać na chwile sam na sam ze swoimi słabościami, aby nad nimi panować. To był jego bufor, który ostatecznie pozwalał nie wybuchnąć. Dla niego był to jedyny rodzaj randki, na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić.

Analizując, czemu trafiło na John przeczytał kilka różnych publikacji dotyczących zakochania. Nie udało mu się znaleźć trafnej odpowiedzi, jedynie go to sfrustrowało. Być może było po prostu tak, że John go zaakceptował. Pogardzał sobą z tego powodu, bo wierzył że jest ponad takie miałkie, ludzkie potrzeby. Skutecznie odciął się od zaawansowanych relacji międzyludzkich, wykorzystując je tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś potrzebował.

Problemem stało się to, że to nie John potrzebował jego, to Sherlock potrzebował Johna. Postrzegał to jako uzależnienie, przy czym narkotyki były znacznie mniej kłopotliwe. Owszem, odwyk był koszmarem, ale zdołał je odstawić. Gdy tylko zdawało mu się, że jest w stanie odstawić Johna ten uśmiechał się tym swoim krzywym uśmiechem, gdy Sherlock mówił coś ironicznego albo stawiał przed nim idealnie zaparzoną herbatę. Gdyby Sherlock był w stanie odstawić Johna byłby najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Czasem, w gorsze dni wyobrażał sobie jakby mogło wyglądać jego życie, gdyby był normalny. Wtedy, gdyby zastawał w nocy Johna na kanapie przed telewizorem mógłby po prostu dosiąść się, siadając wyjątkowo blisko. John nie odsunąłby się, bo nie unikał dotyku innych, nawet Sherlocka. Siedzieliby tak w milczeniu, aż Sherlock chwyciłby go za rękę, a on by tej ręki nie odtrącił. Mógłby go pocałować, a John odpowiedziałby pocałunkiem i byłby wtedy naprawdę Sherlocka. A potem przez jakiś czas Sherlock mógłby robić z nim te wszystkie rzeczy, które robił tylko w myślach. I pozwalałby mu robić ze sobą rzeczy, o których ten nawet nie pomyślał.

A potem, gdyby zebrał już odpowiednią liczbę przeżyć i minęłoby trochę czasu John zacząłby to dostrzegać. To, co Sherlock tak dokładnie ukrywał przed innymi ludźmi, popisując się wiedzą, umiejętnościami, obrażając ich, ironizując, odwracając ich uwagę. Od tego, że tak naprawdę jest tylko wydmuszką. Zwracającą na siebie uwagę skorupą, która jest pusta w środku.

Nie udawał, że nie wie jak funkcjonują relację międzyludzkie. Bo gdyby wiedział to dotychczas nie spieprzyłby każdej, którą udało mu się w życiu nawiązać. Mógłby spróbować. Ale próbując straciłby Johna.

A to jedyna strata, której mógłby w życiu nie przeżyć.


	15. Co jest Twoim największym życiowym osiągnięciem?

Ręce były jakby skostniałe na mrozie. Bolały, czasem nadal bolały, znienacka, albo gdy zbyt dużo ich używał. Zaczął od najprostszych ćwiczeń, starając się utrzymywać długopis we właściwym chwycie. Potem zaczął przepisywać tekst z książek, najpierw kilka zdań, potem po kilka stron.

Teraz chwycił skrzypce starym zwyczajem, ale nie układały się w jego ramionach, zdawały się już nie pasować do sztywnej ramy, którą obecnie były jego ramiona i ręce. Westchnął i spróbował ponownie. Pierwszy wydobyty dźwięk brzmiał jak przeciągły, ogłuszający zgrzyt. Spróbował zagrać cały utwór, ale przy końcu ręce mu omdlały i musiał przestać. Pobieranie lekcji gry na skrzypcach był kolejnym z pomysłów rodziców na uczestniczenie w zajęciach odpowiednich dla ich warstwy społecznej, ale jako jedyne przypadł mu do gustu. Nie był w stanie osiągnąć poziomu zawodowego, bo za mało ćwiczył, ale odkrył, że skrzypce pozwalają mu na poradzenie sobie z frustracją. Grał tak długo, aż wreszcie udało mu się przegonić natrętne myśli, pozwalało to na zupełne skupienie się na muzyce. Muzyka ciągnęła go za sobą, aż jego umysł stawał się spokojny, choć na chwilę. Początkowo grywał tylko znane utwory, potem sam zaczął komponować. Pozwalał, żeby nuty mówiły za niego, oddawały jego smutek, żal, rozpacz, złość, wściekłość i nostalgię.

Gdy wrócił ze szpitala codziennie wykonywał zaleconą przez rehabilitantów porcję ćwiczeń z gorliwością, o której sam siebie nie podejrzewał. Ze skrzypcami szło mu gorzej, znacznie gorzej. Minął miesiąc, zanim udało mu się zagrać najprostszy utwór w całości. Palce nie chciały go słuchać, ręka nie miała dawnej wrażliwości, nie chciała układać się odpowiedni sposób. Im trudniej było mu utrzymać wyprostowaną pozycję, tym bardziej się do tego zmuszał. Początkowo sztywno układał skrzypce w wymuszonej pozycji, jakby był zupełnym amatorem i starał się utrzymać je w drżących ramionach. Gdy był pewien, że ich nie upuści odważył się przeciągnąć smyczkiem po strunach. Grał codziennie, niezależnie od tego, jak paskudny był dzień.

Czasem znajdował czas dopiero późnym wieczorem, wtedy zamykał drzwi na klucz, przez co Mycroft był zmuszony łomotać w ścianę, by go uciszyć, ale nie mógł wchodzić do jego pokoju, by mu przeszkodzić. Początkowo obawiał się, że nie uda mu się wrócić do wcześniejszego poziomu. Po czterech miesiącach pierwszy raz zagrał utwór, co do którego nie miał zastrzeżeń. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie zwolnić tempo, grywał kilka razy w tygodniu. Doświadczenia z tego etapu pozwoliły mu radzić sobie później.

Później, kiedy został sam i nie wiedział jak radzić sobie z napięciem. Wtedy, kiedy okazało się, że radzenie sobie nie oznacza koniecznie brania kolejnych chemicznych mieszanek i musiał znaleźć coś, co zastąpi te nawyk. Grał, gdy został po raz kolejny nazwany świrem. Gdy nie udało mu się osiągnąć najwyższej ilości punktów na egzaminie. Gdy dziewczyna siedząca za nim na zajęciach zapytała, czy wyjdzie z nią na kawę. Gdy zbliżały się kolejne święta Bożego Narodzenia. Gdy łapał się na tym, że zazdrościł innych ich poczucia przynależności. Gdy było mu samego siebie żal. Gdy ktoś naruszał jego prywatną przestrzeń i znowu nie potrafił zrozumieć czemu się denerwuje. Z czasem wypracował sobie sprawdzony repertuar, inny na obniżenie napięcia, inny na pozbycie się frustracji, inny na czas rozmyślań.

Gdy John zamieszkał z nim nie zmienił swoich przyzwyczajeń muzycznych, bo jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Czasem nawet kiwał z aprobatą głową, kiedy Sherlock zaczynał coś grać. Po dłuższym czasie przemógł się i zaczął grać przy nim własne kompozycje, ostrożnie, sprawdzając czy nie odsłoni się zbyt mocno. Jednak na jego szczęście John był tak błogo nieświadomy w kwestii muzyki klasycznej, że rozpoznawał jedynie najbardziej powszechne melodie, a Sherlock wątpił, żeby zorientował się, że gra coś, co sam stworzył.  Jedną z cech Johna było to, że zazwyczaj akceptował rzeczy, które innym nie odpowiadały. Sherlock obstawiał, że nabył tę umiejętność w wojsku, choć być może wynikała po prostu z tej zdolności Johna, która zdaniem Sherlocka sprawiała, że John jakimś cudem wstawał każdego dnia bez poczucia zniechęcenia.

Sherlock z biegiem życia nauczył się, że jego umiejętnością było trwanie. Trwał w najgorszych momentach, czekając, aż kiedyś w końcu się skończą, zastępował jedne złe nawyki odrobinę lepszymi. Nie czyniło go to lepszym człowiekiem, ale miał  dwadzieścia trzy lata i jakoś funkcjonował. Dlatego po wyjściu ze szpitala zmusił się do gry na skrzypcach. Były jego jedynym wyjątkiem, jedyną rzeczą, którą zabrał z domu rodzinnego, którą dostał do rodziców i nadal posiadał, a nie taką, na którą sam sobie zapracował. Nie potrafił się ich pozbyć, bo po latach grania na nich były dla niego idealnie dostrojone, gdyby miał z niesprawnymi rękami zaczynać grę na nowym instrumencie zwyczajnie nie dałby rady. Poza tym były jego przypomnieniem, grając na nich pamiętał jaką drogę przebył, by móc stać teraz w swoim mieszkaniu i grać dokładnie to, na co miał ochotę. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział tyle, ile temu instrumentowi, nie pozwolił, by inni oglądali go w chwilach, gdy uczucia przejmowały nad nim kontrolę, kiedy nad sobą nie panował. Ostatecznie, biorąc do rąk instrument pokazywał sobie, że jednak mu się udało.


	16. Co najbardziej cenisz w przyjaźni?

John był tak zmęczony, że prawie zasnął w metrze. Dyżur w pracy był wyjątkowo intensywny, być może nie odczułby tego tak mocno, gdyby ostatnio miał choć chwile na odpoczynek. Ale Sherlock potrzebował pomocy przy sprawie, a to oznaczało zbyt małą ilość snu wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Anthony chciał częstszych spotkań, ponieważ miał akurat luźniejszy czas w pracy. Balansował między nimi, nie chcąc urazić żadnego, tym bardziej, że ostatnio zaliczyli z Anthonym pierwszą poważniejszą kłótnie. O Sherlocka, co zaskoczyło Johna.

To znaczy, oczywiście rozumiał że każda inna osoba mogłaby mieć problem z jego specyficznym współlokatorem, ale Anthony od początku zdawał się nie tylko go akceptować, ale wręcz był nim odrobinę zafascynowany. Sherlock nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu, gdy John przyprowadził Anthony’ego na Baker Street po wielu namowach tego pierwszego Sherlocka uprzejmie odpowiedział na jego powitanie, rzucił mu dyskretne taksujące spojrzenie, które John złowił, bo się go spodziewał, a po jakimś kwadransie Sherlock odebrał telefon ze zleceniem i wyszedł. Spotkanie przebiegło tak bezkolizyjnie, że John był wręcz zszokowany. Dlatego kiedy teraz Anthony zarzucił mu, że bardziej interesuje się Sherlockiem, niż nim John nie zdołał nad sobą zapanować. Obaj milczeli przez dwa dni, aż w końcu Anthony jako pierwszy wyciągnął rękę. John starał się teraz nie dać mu powodów do zdenerwowania, dlatego spotykał się z nim prawie codziennie, co powodowało, że na sen zostawało mu stanowczo zbyt mało godzin. Nie czuł tego, gdy w jego żyłach buzowała adrenalina, ale gdy zaczęła opadać najchętniej zwinąłby się w kłębek choćby w szpitalnej poczekalni. Na szczęście teraz ocknął go jakiś przechodzący pasażer i zdołał wysiąść na właściwym przystanku. Chłodne poranne powietrze nieco go otrzeźwiło, ale wchodząc po schodach znowu poczuł znużenie.

Cicho otworzył drzwi, nie były zamknięte na klucz, więc Sherlock był w domu. Z westchnieniem zrzucił kurtkę i wszedł do mieszkania. Było cicho, ale gdy wszedł do kuchni zobaczył Sherlocka śpiącego na stole. Pod głowę podłożył jakąś grubą książkę, przyciągając ją do siebie ramieniem, a na pozostałej części stołu leżały jakieś zapiski. Nawet nie poruszył się, gdy John stanął nad nim, miał na sobie wczorajsze ubranie. John cicho napił się wody i podszedł do Sherlocka, delikatnie dotykając jego ramienia. Sherlock szybko się wyprostował, czujnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i uspokajając dopiero, gdy jego wzrok skupił się na Johnie. Na prawym policzku miał odgniecioną okładkę książki, a włosy po prawej stronie głowy spłaszczyły się według kształtu okładki.

\- Chodź, idziemy spać – odezwał się John.

Sherlock wstaje i bez słowa idzie za nim do sypialni. John słyszy za sobą jego powolne kroki na schodach. Zrzuca na karb niewyspania i zmęczenia, że dziwi się, gdy słyszy, że Sherlock skręca w lewo i nie wchodzi za nim do sypialni, tylko zamyka drzwi swojej. Strzepuje z siebie tą niedorzeczną myśl i wchodzi pod kołdrę. Zanim zdąży cokolwiek przemyśleć zapada w sen.

Chwilę później, przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, budzi go jakiś hałas z dołu. Wzdycha i patrzy na zegarek. Wlecze się pod prysznic i znacznie bardziej obudzony schodzi na dół. Sherlock siedzi przy stole, w tym samym miejscu w którym zastał go rano.

\- Nie idziesz do pracy? – godnym podziwu jest fakt, że Sherlock zrozumiał jego pytanie pomimo głębokiego ziewnięcia pośrodku pytania.

\- Wróciłem w nocy.

John przygotowuje kawę dla siebie i Sherlocka, potem stawia przed nim talerz kanapek. Tak się składa, że ląduje on akurat na środku notatek. Sherlock rzuca mu złowrogie spojrzenie i powoli zabiera się do jedzenia kanapki. Miesiące doświadczenia w dokarmianiu Sherlocka pozwoliły Johnowi oceniać kiedy może sobie pozwolić na przerwanie jego wywodów, a kiedy spowoduje to dramatyczną kłótnie.

\- Która sprawa? – John wskazuje na notatki.

\- Jeszcze żadna – wzdycha Sherlock –Nie interesuje mnie omijanie podatków przez niektóre firmy, ale ich powiązania z podejrzanymi organizacjami już tak. Scotland Yard jest niestety innego zdania.

Kolejny nocny dyżur trafia się Johnowi dopiero tydzień później, ale przedłuża się ponad normę. Gdy wchodzi do mieszkania znajduje Sherlocka zwiniętego w kłębek na kanapie, czytającego jakąś grubą książkę. Rzuca Johnowi urażone spojrzenie i wraca do czytania.

\- Co? – pyta John, bo może to być cokolwiek, od urazy sprzed miesiąca po zbyt głośne rozsuwanie kurtki.

\- Nie mówiłeś że wrócisz później.

John mruga, bo po nocnym dyżurze jego percepcja informacji nigdy nie jest zbyt szybka.

\- A powinienem, ponieważ?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i ostentacyjnie wbija wzrok w kartkę przed sobą.

John kręci głową i idzie pod prysznic. Ciepłe strumienie wody czynią go jeszcze bardziej sennym, ale jego mózg jest w stanie litościwie podrzucić mu ostatnią refleksję. Wychodzi w piżamie z łazienki i zaglądając do lodówki pyta niewinnym tonem:

\- Kładłeś się dzisiaj?

Sherlock nie odpowiada, nadal czytając a John leciutko się uśmiecha i mówi:

\- Choć, idziemy spać.

Sherlock początkowo nie reaguje, ale gdy John zaczyna wchodzić po schodach słyszy za sobą ruch. Uśmiecha się do siebie, zadowolony, że rozgryzł Sherlocka. Dopiero gdy znajdzie się w tym mglistym stanie tuż przed zaśnięciem nachodzi go refleksja dlaczego Sherlock w zasadzie czekał na niego całą noc. Jednak gdy budzi się rano zdaje się już o tym nie pamiętać. 


	17. Jakie jest Twoje najcenniejsze wspomnienie?

\- Dziękuję wszystkim, widzimy się w czwartek.

Nauczyciel poczekał, aż wszyscy zaczną się pakować i dodał:

\- Sherlock, możesz zostać na chwilę?

Sherlock oderwał wzrok od notatek, które kończył i skinął głową. Klasa powoli zaczynała się wyludniać. Zarzucił ostrożnie torbę na ramię i podszedł do biurka.

\- Przeczytałem twoją ostatnią pracę. Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem – zaczął nauczyciel, siadając na biurku bliżej Sherlocka.

To była jego nowa szkoła, pierwsza z internatem po wypadku. Był tu od dwóch miesięcy, nie liczył że znajdzie znajomych i rzeczywiście, stał na uboczu, tym razem także przez to, że dołączył w połowie semestru. Szybko zdobył etykietę przemądrzałego, pomimo tego, że szkoła miała wyższy poziom niż jego poprzednia. Nauczyciele byli różni, ale ogółem zdecydowanie bardziej przypadli mu do gustu, zwłaszcza pan Hayton, nauczyciel matematyki. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to zdawał sobie sprawę, że przypadł mu do gustu zdecydowanie zbyt mocno.

\- Co prawda nieco odbiegłeś od tematu, delikatnie mówiąc – uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął jego pracę z szuflady biurka – ale poziom twoich wywodów znacznie odbiega od tego ogólnego.

Był mniej więcej jego wzrostu, miał dłuższe blond włosy lekko kręcące się za uszami i nosił się zdecydowanie mniej oficjalnie niż pozostała część kadry. Jego lekcje były naprawdę ciekawe, nie traktował uczniów z góry, a poza tym miał niezłe poczucie humoru. I dziewczynę, jak zdołał wydedukować Sherlock. Teraz Sherlock tylko skinął głową.

\- Myślałeś już nad wyborem studiów?

\- Chemia. Przynajmniej od tego chciałbym zacząć – doprecyzował, wzruszając ramionami.

Nauczyciel zrobił smutną minę.

\- Cóż, muszę przyznać, że właśnie złamałeś mi serce.

\- Gdyby tak było, to musiałbym wezwać karetkę, a nie widzę konieczności - Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko.*

Pan Hayton zaśmiał się. W kącikach oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki, dodające mu jeszcze większego uroku.

\- Zobaczysz, kiedy ktoś naprawdę złamie ci serce nie będzie to już takie zabawne.

_Mógłbym się założyć_   - pomyślał Sherlock.

\- W każdym razie – dodał nauczyciel już poważnym tonem – chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, bo widzę w tobie naprawdę duży potencjał.

Przerwał i zaczął szukać czegoś w torbie. Po chwili podał mu ulotkę.

\- Słyszałeś o tym?

Sherlock pobieżnie ja przejrzał i pokręcił głową.

\- To stypendium, ale nie za wyniki w nauce, przynajmniej nie tylko, ale także za innowacyjność. Kwota do zdobycia nie jest zbyt duża, ale zdobycie go znacznie pomaga w dostaniu się na wymarzoną uczelnię. Gdybyś się zdecydował, mógłbym ci pomóc. Po naszych zajęciach mam jakieś dwie wolne godziny.

Sherlock przełknął ślinę. Nie był głupi, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest zakochany, co było o tyle bezsensowne, że nawet nie znał pana Haytona. Postanowił podejść do tego problemu jak do koniecznego etapu dojrzewania. Co innego jednak obecność na lekcjach, a co innego indywidualne spotkania. W jego obecnej sytuacji wiedział, że stypendium naprawdę by mu się przydało. Szybko skinął głową.

Polekcyjne spotkania stały się największą ambiwalencją w jego dotychczasowym życiu. Z jednej strony, realnie pozwalały mu się naukowo rozwijać i odkrywać obszary, na które dotychczas nie zwracał uwagi, jednak z drugiej strony były cotygodniową drogą przez mękę. Nie chronił go już bezpieczny pulpit ławki, bo pan Heyton upierał się, żeby siedzieli obok siebie. Po pierwszych zajęciach nauczył się już dobrze rozpoznawać jego zapach, co prowadziło do spędzania długich minut w łazience we wtorkowe wieczory po zajęciach. Zachowywał bezpieczny dystans, błogosławiąc swoje sztywne granice w kontaktach społecznych. Ale pan Heyton i tak co jakiś czas wtrącał jakieś prywatne opowieści. Sherlock wiedział już, że ma psa, którego uwielbiał, za to jego dziewczyna znacznie mniej, że w ciągu tygodnia mieszka w służbowym mieszkaniu, wracając do domu tylko na weekendy.

Nie udało mu się wydobyć z Sherlocka nic prywatnego, poza tym, że też jako dziecko miał psa i w żartach nazywał go swoim najbardziej tajemniczym uczniem. W myślach Sherlock odpowiadał mu, że tylko pierwsze słowo z tej nazwy mogłoby być prawdziwe, gdyby chciał, a zaraz potem ganił się za ckliwe i rozpaczliwe rozważania. Praca nad projektem szła naprawdę dobrze, tym bardziej, że teraz Sherlock poświęcał mu przeważającą ilość swojego wolnego czasu. Przebywanie w towarzystwie pana Heytona było torturą, ale Sherlock zaczął coraz bardziej czekać na komplementy, którymi raczył go nauczyciel. Nie uznawał, że jest przemądrzały i dziwny, ale że drzemie w nim potencjał, który zdecydowanie powinien wykorzystać.

Od początku założył, że katastrofa nadejdzie i oczywiście się tak stało. W trakcie przedostatnich zajęć przed oddaniem projektu złapał go skurcz w przedramieniu. Od czasu poparzenia zdarzało mu się to dość regularnie, ale rzadko przy innych. Syknął z bólu i złapał się za rękę.

\- Sherlock? Co się dzieje? – zapytał nauczyciel czujnym tonem.

Sherlock pokręcił głową, szybko wstał, przeszedł do tylnej części klasy i zaczął rozmasowywać rękę, udając że wygląda przez okno. Zazwyczaj trwało to kilka minut i ból mijał.

\- Sherlock? – stał tuż za nim.

Sherlock przeklął w myślach i powiedział cicho:

\- Nic mi nie jest, zaraz minie.

Pan Heyton położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Sherlock westchnął i odwrócił się do niego, starannie ukrywając miejsce poparzenia rękawem koszuli.

\- Miałem wypadek i czasem się tak zdarza, to nic groźnego. Zaraz minie – skrzywił się.

\- Jaki wypadek?

\- Taki, o którym nie lubię mówić.

Pan Heyton skinął głową i stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc jak Sherlock zaciska zęby. Potem nagle wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego zdrową dłoń.

W późniejszym okresie Sherlock nauczył się ukrywać niechciane uczucia, ale wtedy, gdy podniósł wzrok nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Zaskoczony pan Heyton rozszerzył oczy i zrobił głęboki wdech.

\- Sherlock…- zaczął, ale ten szybko go wyminął i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Gdy wrócił po kilku minutach rękawy jego koszuli były równo zapięte, a on sam usiadł na swoim miejscu i powiedział:

\- Jeśli dziś skończymy tę część, to na następny raz zostanie nam tylko podsumowanie i sprawdzenie.

\- Sherlock – pan Heyton stał oparty o biurko, z zaplecionymi rękami.

Sherlock zdobył się na odwagę i podniósł oczy.

\- Potem mam egzaminy, więc wolałbym tego nie odwlekać.

Nauczyciel wreszcie zajął miejsce obok, a gdy skończyli ostatnie zagadnienie Sherlock pospiesznie wsunął wszystko do torby, skinął mu głową i wyszedł, nie reagując na próby zatrzymania. Na szczęście miał przed sobą weekend, dzięki czemu zdołał skończyć projekt przed wtorkowymi zajęciami. Zachowywał się na nich jak zwykle, poza tym, że ani razu nie spojrzał na nauczyciela, a przy końcu lekcji wmieszał się w tłum, zatrzymał na ułamek sekundy przy biurku pana Heytona i położył na nim ukończony projekt. Kątem oka złowił zaskoczony wzrok nauczyciela, ale szybko wyszedł z klasy. Po kilku lekcjach znów zaczął się odzywać, podając rozwiązania zadań i wszystko wróciło do równowagi, aż do pewnej czwartkowej lekcji, pod koniec  której pan Heyton zapytał:

\- Sherlock, możesz zostać na chwilę?

Sherlock początkowo skamieniał, ale potem ledwie zauważalnie skinął głową. Gdy klasa opustoszała pan Heyton podszedł do niego i położył coś na blacie ławki.

\- Powinienem najpierw pokazać to dyrektorowi, ale ty zasłużyłeś, żeby zobaczyć to pierwszy. Naprawdę ciężko pracowałeś. Gratuluję.

Sherlock spojrzał na tekst, z którego wynikało, że otrzymał wnioskowane stypendium, a jego praca została uznana za „wybitną”.

\- Jako formę podziękowania przyjmę minutę twojej uwagi, a potem możesz iść.

Zanim Sherlock zareagował zaczął mówić.

\- Nie powinieneś brać tego do siebie, bo nie chodzi o ciebie. Nie powinieneś czuć się winny z tego powodu, bo to nic złego. Uczucia nigdy nie są złe, Sherlock.

\- Bzdura – wyrwało się mu, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś spotkasz kogoś, kto cię o tym przekona. Bardzo lubię teorię, która mówi, że kultura jest źródłem cierpień – nagle zmienił ton na bardziej wykładowy, taki, jakiego używał na lekcji – Społeczeństwo stanowi naszą opresje, karze nam wchodzić w związki w odpowiednim czasie z odpowiednimi ludźmi i postępować zgodnie z narzuconymi normami. Niektórzy są na tyle odważni, by się z nich wyrwać i żyć zgodnie ze sobą. Inni nie – odchrząknął – i ponoszą tego konsekwencje.

Sherlock powoli spojrzał na niego. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, a potem pan Heyton powiedział:

\- Jeszcze raz naprawdę ci gratuluję.

Po ostatnich zajęciach w roku szkolnym Sherlock poczekał, aż wszyscy pozostali uczniowie podziękują panu Heytonowi.

Gdy nadeszła jego kolei powiedział:

\- Chciałem podziękować.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że to twoja zasługa. Twojej ciężkiej pracy – uśmiechnął się.

\- Nauczyłem się też, że praca może być bardzo skutecznym lekarstwem –uzupełnił Sherlock – w różnego rodzaju problemach. Wie pan, pozwala nie myśleć.

Pan Heyton odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zespół złamanego serca – rzadkie schorzenie kardiologiczne, wywołane przez traumatyczne przeżycia.


	18. Jakie jest twoje najstraszniejsze wspomnienie?

Do rozpoczęcia kolejnego roku szkolnego zostały dwa dni i wśród jego rówieśników zapanował nastrój nerwowego oczekiwania. John miał zamiar spędzić ten poranek w domu, ze względu na utrzymujące się od tygodnia wysokie temperatury, tym bardziej, że miał cały dom dla siebie. Przygotował sobie kanapkę i wygodnie rozłożył się na kanapie. Nawet tutaj, pomimo zasłoniętych rolet upał był trudny do wytrzymania. Starał się nie myśleć o początku roku szkolnego, ale lekki ucisk w żołądku ciągle mu o tym przypominał.

Zaczynał liceum, miał poznać nową klasę i nowych znajomych. Na duchu podtrzymywała go myśl, że przynajmniej część jego starej paczki wybrała tę szkołę co on. Po dwóch godzinach spędzonych na przerzucaniu kanałów wstał, postanawiając zabrać się za przyrządzanie obiadu.

Gdy telefon zaczął dzwonić i na wyświetlaczu zobaczył numer mamy zaczął:

\- Dopiero zacząłem gotować, ale zdążę.                             

\- John – sposób, w jaki wypowiedziała jego imię sprawił, że zamarł – Harry miała wypadek samochodowym, jest w szpitalu – głos mamy załamał się.

\- O boże – wykrztusił wreszcie John – Co się stało?

\- Nie wiem, właśnie do niej jadę. Zawiadom tatę i przyjedźcie do Royal Hospital. Muszę kończyć, dojeżdżam.

W słuchawce rozległ się głuchy sygnał, a John odsunął ją od siebie i przez moment się w nią wpatrywał. Dopiero gdy zdołał się otrząsnąć wybrał numer ojca. Piętnaście minut później, gdy na końcu ulicy zobaczył jego samochód podbiegł do niego i szybko wskoczył. Ojciec upewnił się co do adresu szpitala i kazał Johnowi spróbować zadzwonić do mamy. Nie odbierała, więc dalszą trasę pokonali w głuchym milczeniu.John zaciskał pięści tak mocno, że dłonie zupełnie mu zdrętwiały.

Zanim przebili się przez zwyczajowy tłum na izbie przyjęć i znaleźli właściwy korytarz minęło kolejne kilkanaście minut. Mama na ich widok zerwała się z krzesła i podbiegła do nich. John próbował coś wyczytać z jej wyrazu twarzy, ale wyglądała na ogłuszoną. Wymienili wszystkie szczegóły odnośnie wypadku, a potem zapadła cisza. Harry nie wyhamowała na deskorolce we właściwym momencie i wjechała pod przejeżdżający samochód. Była w trakcie badań, nic więcej nie zdołali się dowiedzieć.

Siedzieli na pustym korytarzu, przez który raz na jakiś czas przechodziła pielęgniarka lub odwiedzający, którzy najwyraźniej się zgubili. Po jakimś czasie, mogło to być pięć minut, mogła to być godzina drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się. W ich stronę szedł lekarz w średnim wieku, wyglądający jakby od dłuższego czasu miał poważny deficyt snu. Matka Johna ruszyła w jego stronę, a John i ojciec za nią.

\- Państwo Watson? – zapytał, zerkając na plik kartek, które miał ze sobą.

Zbiorowo przytaknęli.

\- Przyjęliśmy Hariett po wypadku samochodowym. Na szczęście kierowca miał wyjątkowo dobry refleks i to, co początkowo wydawało się groźne, okazało się takie nie być. Harriet jest poobijana, ma zamknięte złamanie lewej ręki i wstrząśnienie mózgu, ale wygląda na to, że to ogólnie nic groźnego. Oczywiście teraz czuje się kiepsko, ale z każdą godziną powinno być lepiej.

Mama rzuciła mu się na szyję, ojciec nadal stał bez ruchu, a John wypuścił z płuc powietrze, które musiał wstrzymywać przez cały ten czas.

Później, gdy został lekarzem widział to nieustannie. Oczywiście, rodziny osób, które poważnie chorowały albo umierały były w takim szoku, że trudno zgadnąć, jak zareagują. John do tej pory pamiętał jak pierwszy raz musiał poinformować rodzinę pacjenta o jego śmierci. Żona mężczyzny, który zginął po potrąceniu przez autobus po prostu usiadła w miejscu, w którym stała, aż pielęgniarki, które widziały takie sytuacje wielokrotnie zdołały do niej dotrzeć i namówić na to, aby usiadła na krześle.

Ale tak naprawdę te zwykłe przypadki, gdy ktoś zostanie ranny, ale nie w sposób zagrażający życiu często wytrącały z równowagi zupełnie nieproporcjonalnie do sytuacji. Wtedy po południu i wieczorze spędzonym na szpitalnym korytarzu John zrozumiał dlaczego właśnie wtedy ludzie dobitnie uświadamiali sobie śmiertelność swoich bliskich. Tych, z którymi dzielili życie i plany. Wtedy zaczynali sobie uświadamiać, każdy w innym czasie, że ich bliscy umrą, nie są w stanie temu zapobiec i że pewnego dnia zostaną zupełnie sami.


	19. Gdybyś się dowiedział, że za rok umrzesz, co byś zmienił w swoim życiu? Dlaczego?

**_Gdybyś wiedział, że za rok umrzesz, co byś zmienił w swoim życiu?_ **

John spojrzał na telefon i rzucając go na stertę dokumentacji wrócił do komputera. Ponownie spojrzał na niego po kilkunastu minutach, chcąc znaleźć numer kolegi z pracy. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że poprzednią wiadomość wysłał do niego Sherlock, a nie, jak założył, jakaś naciągająca ludzi  firma.

_Co?_

Założył kurtkę i zamknął gabinet. Telefon milczał, ale wzruszył ramionami. Po prostu zapyta go o to w domu.Jednak gdy wszedł do mieszkania odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Jeszcze raz zerknął na telefon i tym razem czekała na niego odpowiedź.

**_Więc?_ **

_Wszystko z tobą w porządku?_

John nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na treść pytania, zanim nie upewni się, że ktoś nie porwał Sherlocka albo co najmniej nie przechwycił jego telefonu.

**_Siedziałem w poczekalni u dentysty._ **

Odpowiedź Sherlocka w żaden sposób nie rozwiała jego wątpliwości.

_A potem podano ci wyjątkowo intensywne znieczulenie?_

**_Przeglądałem leżące tam gazety. To zdumiewające, że ludzie wydają na takie bzdury pieniądze._ **

John pokręcił głową, odłożył telefon i poszedł pod prysznic, w międzyczasie wrzucając do mikrofalówki wczorajszą zapiekankę. Zjadł ją przed telewizorem, a odstawiając talerz do zmywarki usłyszał sygnał smsa.

**_John, doprawdy._ **

John przewrócił oczami. Sherlock nie odpuści, dopóki nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Choćby miała to być odpowiedź na najbardziej absurdalne pytanie, im bardziej ktoś unikał na nie odpowiedzi, tym bardziej Sherlock drążył. John usłyszał kiedyś w przyrodniczym dokumencie na Discovery, że hieny posiadają najsilniejszy uścisk szczęki wśród wszystkich ssaków, gdy dopadną swoją ofiarę to nie odpuszczą. Myślał, że głód znalezienia odpowiedzi na pytanie u Sherlocka był porównywalnie duży.

Dociekliwość nie była jednak największym problemem Sherlocka, znacznie większym była nieznajomość konwenansów społecznych, przez co wielokrotnie był świadkiem, jak Sherlock obraża innych zbyt intymnymi pytaniami. On sam jakoś to znosił, albo się poddawał i odpowiadał, albo robił Sherlockowi długi wykład odnośnie granic prywatności, co zazwyczaj sprawiało, że odpowiadał na wścibskie pytanie Sherlocka po kilku godzinach, a nie od razu.

_Zazwyczaj nie zastanawiam się nad takimi rzeczami._

Tym razem odpowiedź przyszła błyskawicznie.

**_Zdaje sobie sprawę z kim mieszkam._ **

John zmienił kanał w telewizorze i pomyślał, że prawie zabrzmiało to jak komplement, biorąc pod uwagę sherlockowe kryteria.

_Rzuciłbym pracę i wyjechał w podróż dookoła świata?_

Wystukawszy odpowiedź zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie w ogóle podziewa się Sherlock i skąd u niego chęć do kontynuowania tej konwersacji.

**_Żenada, John._ **

John uśmiechnął się lekko. Zadziwiające na ile Sherlock był w stanie go poznać. Wstał i zrobił sobie filiżankę gorącej herbaty. Pijąc ją powoli zaczął się zastanawiać nad prawdziwą odpowiedzią na pytanie Sherlocka. Miewał już momenty w życiu, w który myślał, że do końca życia zostały mu minuty, a nie lata, więc perspektywa roku nie wydawała mu się aż tak przerażająca. Miewał też takie, w których właśnie to, że zostało mu jeszcze tyle lat do wypełnienia wydawało się przerażające.

Obecnie starał się włączać w rytm każdego dnia i nie poświęcał za wiele czasu na refleksje. Jednak teraz doszedł do wniosku, że jest naprawdę szczęśliwy. Poczuł się ogłuszony tą myślą, bo wcześniej odczuwał ulgę, jeśli musiałby nazwać to uczucie, które opanowywało go każdego wieczoru przed zaśnięciem. Jego komórka zawibrowała, ale zignorował ją, tak jak stygnącą herbatę. Uświadomił sobie, że wcześniej nie patrzył na to w ten sposób, ale od kiedy wprowadził się do Sherlocka rozpoczął się nowy etap w jego życiu. Wypełniony większą ilością bałaganu, mniejszą ilością czasu i nieproporcjonalną ilością zmęczenia, ale przede wszystkim szczęśliwszy. Wyrwał się z zamyślenia i odczytał ostatnią wiadomość.

**_Nadal czekam._ **

_Nic._

Wystukał szybko i wysłał. Jedną z miliona różnic pomiędzy Sherlockiem a innymi ludźmi, poza tym, że uważał że sen nie jest potrzebą pierwszoplanową, tym że może pytać Johna o jego ulubioną pozycję seksualną oraz że marchewki to materiał na eksperyment było to, że nie potrzebował ciągłego doprecyzowania. Rozumiał to, co John chciał powiedzieć w mig, bez ciągłego tłumaczenia co dokładnie miał na myśli.

_A ty?_

Był pewien, że Sherlock nie odpisze, bo tak skutecznie jak potrafił zmusić innych do wyjawienia swoich sekretów, tak skutecznie sam strzegł swoich. Umył kubek po herbacie i przebrał się w piżamę.

**_Zweryfikowałby na jakiej podstawie ktoś wyliczył, że zostało mi akurat 365 dni życia._ **

_Nie powiedziałbyś tego nikomu choćbyś miał być poddany torturom, prawda?_

Napisał to pod wpływem chwili. Chyba wcześniejsze przemyślenia jakoś naruszyły jego konstrukcję psychiczną.

**_Powiedzmy, że są wyjątki, dla których mógłbym ustąpić._ **

John przełknął. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, choć rzeczywiście, czasem, bardzo rzadko, zdarzało się, że Sherock jednym zdaniem wprawiał go w ten stan, który osiągnął teraz. Nie potrafił nawet go nazwać, ale zanim zdążył się w to zagłębić drzwi do mieszkania się otworzyły i stanął w nich Sherlock. Kropelki deszczu pokrywały jego płaszcz i włosy, sprawiając, że poskręcały się jeszcze mocniej. W obu rękach trzymał torby z zakupami, więc pozostawało tajemnicą jak zdołał sforsować drzwi. John szybko opuścił komórkę, jakby został przyłapany na czymś niewłaściwym. Sherlock oczywiście dostrzegł ten gest, przyjrzał się Johnowi uważniej, ale nic nie powiedział. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu, John w piżamie na kanapie i Sherlock, wciąż w płaszczu, z porem wystającym z torby.

\- Zrobiłem zakupy – odezwał się w końcu Sherlock i chwila minęła.

John wstał i podszedł do niego, wyciągając mu torby z rąk. Sherlock zaczął głośno domagać się komplementów za to, że przyniósł do ich mieszkania jedzenie, przynajmniej do czasu, aż John nie przypomniał mu, że to prawdopodobnie pierwsze zakupy od trzech tygodni i gdyby nie on, John, to prawdopodobnie jedliby w kółko rozgotowany makaron.


	20. Co dla ciebie oznacza przyjaźń?

Przyjaźń oznaczała dla niego bezpiecznie zarysowany obszar. W teorii. W praktyce nie miał pojęcia, bo nigdy w życiu nie miał przyjaciela. Jego relacje najczęściej polegały na tym, że Sherlock potrzebował czegoś od konkretnych osób, a one wyobrażały sobie zbyt wiele. Dwa przypadki, w których on zaangażował się bardziej skończyły się porażką, jednak, jeśli miałby je klasyfikować to były to relacje z rodzaju romantycznych.

Craiga poznał na studiach. Do dziś nie mógł sobie wybaczyć jak bardzo naiwny był. On, który potrafił zanalizować życie człowieka tylko na niego patrząc, o ponadprzeciętnym ilorazie inteligencji, który potrafił zaplanować działanie na kilkanaście ruchów do przodu nie zauważył, że jest podrywany tylko dlatego, że z jakiegoś powodu jego ciało uchodziło za niezłe. Oczywiście, nawet on czerpał z ich życia seksualnego przyjemność, ale jego problemem (po raz pierwszy i ostatni, jak sobie obiecał) było to, że zaangażował się uczuciowo. Nie, nie zaangażował, on biegł jak szczeniaczek zapatrzony w swojego pana. Więc nie tylko uprawiał z Craigiem seks, ale także pisał jego prace, pomagał w nauce, przewidywał pytania na egzaminie. W zamian był czasem zabierany na imprezy, których nie znosił, ale na których starał się wytrzymywać i „zachowywać się”, co jak określał Craig odnosiło się do bycia jak inni ludzie, braku komentarzy na temat ich zachowania i nadużywaniu alkoholu. Co oczywiste, najczęściej nie udawało mu się utrzymać tych nakazów i kończyło się kłótnią.

Tak, zdarzało mu się słuchać że jest świrem, który nie umie się dostosować, ale nie protestował, tym bardziej, że w efekcie takich kłótni najczęściej i tak lądowali w łóżku. Nie protestował, bo zgadzał się z tym, co o nim mówił, doskonale wiedział, że jest świrem, a nigdy nie miał zamiaru być hipokrytą, który zaprzecza rzeczywistości. Znajomi Craiga go nie zaakceptowali, traktowali jak zło konieczne, często wyśmiewając go także w jego obecności. Wiedział, że jeśli chce, by Craig nadal z nim był, to musiał to znieść. Potem, dużo później, obiecał sobie, ze to ostatni raz, kiedy pozwolił na takie traktowanie swojej osoby. Mógł być świrem, ale przynajmniej nie będzie stał z boku i słuchał  jak inni go obrażają. Craig był jedynym, poza lekarzami, któremu pokazał blizny. I choć nigdy nic nie powiedział, to Sherlock widział po wyrazie jego twarzy, że napawają go obrzydzeniem.

Cóż, tutaj nie mógł protestować, bo sam czuł się podobnie, patrząc na poparzenia. Craig zawsze mówił mu, że zdecydowanie nadrabia resztą ciała, ale w to Sherlock akurat nie wierzył. Znajomi Craiga musieli ucieszyć się, kiedy Sherlock przyszedł na imprezę, o której Craig mu nie powiedział, tylko dlatego, że potrzebował się z nim zobaczyć. I zobaczył się, a także z innym facetem, z którym na boku sypiał Criag. Tym razem pozbierał resztki godności, które mu pozostały po tym związku, załatwił sobie przeniesienie do innego akademika i bardzo starannie unikał wszelkich tras, którymi chadzał Craig. Ten błagał go o powrót, zaklinając się, że to był jedyny raz, ale Sherlock podejrzewał, że robił to tylko dlatego, że zbliżał się czas sesji i zaliczeń. Odczepił się od niego dopiero wtedy, gdy Sherlock zagroził, że na ich następną imprezę naśle wydział antynarkotykowy. Dopiero wtedy, gdy był pewny, że nie będzie go już nachodził pozwolił sobie na rozpacz.

Odkąd pamiętał to właśnie smutek i rozpacz były jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zanurzył się w niego, doskonale znając instrukcje postępowania. Nie jadł, najczęściej leżał w łóżku, od czasu do czasu wychodził po to, żeby zdobyć jakieś narkotyki. Czasem, gdy było mu wyjątkowo trudno pomagał sobie nacięciami na skórze. Nie na tej poparzonej, wybierał raczej tą zdrową, a napięcie błyskawicznie malało. Choć na chwilę ból, który odczuwał był zogniskowany w jednym, doskonale widocznym miejscu. Zanim rozpoczął swój rytuał dokładnie wyliczył sobie na ile może sobie pozwolić. Nie mógł dopuścić do utraty stypendium, więc gdy minął wyznaczony czas wszedł pod zimny prysznic, znalazł świeże ubrania, a potem poszedł do biblioteki. Wyszedł z niej po dwóch dniach, półprzytomny zdał wszystkie egzaminy, a potem wszedł pod kołdrę, by odespać. Gdy obudził się obiecał sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie pozwoli sobie na bycie tak żałosnym.

I udawało mu się, przez bardzo długi czas. Oczywiście zdarzali się ludzie, zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni, którzy próbowali go poderwać, umówić się z nim na kawę albo w dość bezpośredni sposób zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Za każdym razem stosował ten sam zestaw, to znaczy brutalną szczerość i ironię i za każdym razem udawało mu się. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby spróbować, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo podobała mu się dana osoba. System działał, a on mógł przestać martwić się relacjami międzyludzkimi. Nie tolerował ich, tak jak niektórzy nie tolerowali laktozy. Podejrzewał, że uczucie, którego czasem doświadczał, szczególnie nocami, było samotnością, ale oswoił ją, przyzwyczaił się.

Wszystkie reguły przestały być aktualne, gdy spotkał Johna. Nie za pierwszym razem, choć wtedy też zmienił jego życie. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale to pod wpływem rozmów z nim zgodził się na przeniesienie do prywatnej kliniki i rehabilitację, dzięki czemu odzyskał pełną sprawność w rękach. Wrócił do domu, starannie unikając ojca wymusił na Mycrofcie zmuszenie rodziców do podpisania zgody na naukę poza domem. Pomogły mu w tym bez wątpienia argumenty prawne dotyczące nieudzielenia pomocy przez ojca i chociaż jego brat mu nie uwierzył wolał zadziałać prewencyjnie niż pozwolić na powstanie jakiejkolwiek rysy na wizerunku idealnej rodziny Holmesów. Dokończył jedną klasę w szkole z internatem, a potem przeniósł się do innej szkoły. Dużo trudniejsze było przekonanie jej władz, żeby na czas wakacji pozwolono mu zamieszkać w mieszkaniach wynajmowanych nauczycielom. Pracował nad tym kilka miesięcy i po raz kolejny musiał prosić Mycrofta o zgodę. Obiecał sobie, że to był ostatni raz. By opłacić mieszkanie zatrudnił pisał koszmarnie nudne prace zlecane mu przez mało zdolnych studentów, a pieniądze odkładał. Z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźniał, czasem, jeśli musiał, zmuszał się do uczestnictwa w rozmowach o niczym. Gdy minęły wakacje miał już na koncie znaczącą sumę, co znacznie pomogło mu, gdy udało mu się wywalczyć szybsze zaliczenie przedmiotów i podejście do egzaminów z wcześniejszym rocznikiem. W pierwszym roku college przydały mu się oszczędności, a potem zgarnął wszystkie możliwe naukowe stypendia. Na studiach zakochał się jeszcze raz i tym razem nie tylko pozwolił sobie na to uczucie, ale był też pewien, że to uczucie go nie zrani. Zakochał się w kryminalistyce i miejscach zbrodni i dlatego po studiach zgodził się przyjąć nużącą pracę w laboratorium chemicznym, aby móc pomagać policji rozwiązywać zagadki. Okazał się znacznie szybszy i dokładniejszy od pozostałych pracowników, z którymi bardzo szybko wszedł w konflikt.

Dlatego i dzięki temu, że Molly, jedyna, z którą był w stanie się porozumieć jego pracodawca  zgodził się, żeby pracował w nienormowanych godzinach, byleby tylko wykonał swoją część i nie irytował innych. Jego życie toczyło się teraz utartym torem, poza problemem współlokatorów. Pani Hudson, której pomógł jeszcze na studiach wynajmowała mu piętro mieszkania za bezcen, biorąc pod uwagę londyńskie ceny, ale i tak zmuszony był dzielić je z kimś. Najdłuższy staż zaliczył zeszły współlokator i propozycja złożona Johnowi podczas przypadkowego spotkania była tak naprawdę wyrazem desperacji. O dziwo, sprawdziła się doskonale. John znosił wszystkie jego liczne dziwactwa. I wtedy musiał to zepsuć, zakochując się w nim. Oczywiście, nie istniała na świecie siła, która zmusiłaby go do ujawnienia tego uczucia, ale pozwalał sobie czasem na fantazjowanie. John złościł się na niego, czasem nawet bardzo często, ale Sherlock jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, żeby był w stanie nazwać go świrem. Zdawał się go w jakiś sposób rozumieć i przystawać na jego odchylenia od normy. Po dłuższym namyśle Sherlock uznał, że John jest po prostu dobrym człowiekiem. To nie znaczyło że był potulny i pozwolił sobie wejść na głowę, jak większość o nim myślała. W momencie, w którym wrzeszczał na Sherlocka, że po raz kolejny zostawił górę niepozmywanych naczyń, Sherlock doskonale potrafił sobie wyobrazić jak John wyglądał w wojsku. Wiele z tych wyobrażeń wykorzystywał wieczorami pod prysznicem.

Gdy Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że jest zakochany w Johnie rozważał zmuszenie go do wyprowadzki. Problemem było to, że na Johna nie działały standardowe metody, a poza tym Sherlock tego nie chciał. Wiedział, że to jak nacieranie rany solą, ale nie potrafił się zdobyć na pozbycie się go. Dlatego pozwalał sobie na wspólne jedzenie śniadań czy dopuszczenie Johna do pomocy przy sprawach. Zawsze dbał, by zachować odpowiedni dystans fizyczny bojąc się, do czego może doprowadzić choćby przypadkowe dotykanie Johna. Wizję, gdy podejmuje próbę, a John go odrzuca, patrząc na niego z odrazą nawiedzały go nader często, szczególnie w te gorsze dni. Korzystał z tego, na co sam sobie pozwalał. Na przykład z tych momentów, gdy nie mógł spać i bezmyślnie gapił się w telewizor, a na górze w sypialni Johna słyszał znajomy odgłos. Rozszyfrowanie o co chodzi zajęło mu dłuższy czas. W końcu doszedł do tego, że John nadal miewa koszmary, pewnie z wojska, a gdy budzą go robi pompki, by się uspokoić. Czasem schodził potem na dół i siadał obok Sherlocka. Niekiedy przerzucali się uwagami na temat programów czy seriali i po jakimś czasie John zaganiał ich obu do łóżka. Myślał wtedy co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nie ratowała go przyjaźń. Mógłby wtedy przysunąć się bliżej Johna, a nawet objąć go. Mogliby siedzieć przytuleni albo przeciwnie, Sherlock mógłby rozproszyć Johna rzeczami, które sam często robił z nim w myślach. Tak, przyjaźń była dla niego bezpieczną granicą, której nigdy nie miał zamiaru przekraczać.


	21. Jaką rolę w twoim życiu odgrywają miłość i czułość?

Najlepszym elementem jego zdaniem był kontakt z nauczycielami. Nauczycielami z prawdziwego zdarzenia, nie tymi, których musiał znosić na co dzień. Co z tego, że chodził do szkoły, która dla innych była renomowana, z całą tą otoczką elitarności, drogiego czesnego i mundurków szytych na miarę, skoro dla większości nauczycieli liczyło się tylko przestrzeganie ścisłych zasad. Zasad, które były archaiczne, bezsensowne i które notorycznie łamał. Tu było inaczej, można było naprawdę rozmawiać, kwestionować i zamiast odsiadki po lekcjach zostać nagrodzonym rozmową. Dlatego tak bardzo chciał jeździć na ten obóz co roku, pomimo, że rodzice proponowali mu obozy tenisowe, pod żaglami czy inne równie nudne i przystające do poziomu i prestiżu ich rodziny. W związku z tym, na jego szczęście rodzice woleli odwiedzać Mycrofta, który spędzał czas na niewyobrażalnie nudnym obozie zorganizowanym przez jego znajomych z collegu. Po pierwszym roku, o ile to w ogóle możliwe stał się jeszcze bardziej zarozumiały, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to nadal wtykać nochala w domowe sprawy. Obóz nie obywał się jednak bez wad, jedną z nich byli jego rówieśnicy i konieczność pracy w grupie. Znosił to tylko dlatego, że poza tym czas wypełniały mu badania własne.

Jeśli nie musiał, nie nawiązywał żadnych kontaktów, w swoim piętnastoletnim życiu doświadczył ich już aż nadto. Schodził z drogi innym, do domku letniskowego, gdzie nocowali przychodził minutę przed czasem snu, wstawał jako jeden z pierwszych. Posiłki jadł w stołówce, nauczył się już trzy lata temu, że nie warto się separować, bo wtedy zwraca się na siebie nadmierną uwagę opiekunów. Na każdym obozie wynajdował grupę, która go tolerowała i pozwalała siadać przy nich, a on nie wdawał się z nimi w dyskusje i od czasu do czasu półsłówkami odpowiadał na pytania. Zawsze przywoził ze sobą taką liczbę książek, by wypełniała mu czas i umysł. W tym roku pojawił się jednak pewien problem. Wypracowana przez lata taktyka działała bez zastrzeżeń przez pierwsze cztery dni. Problem pojawił się, gdy odstawiał tacę z prawie niezjedzonym obiadem, a zza jego pleców dobiegł go głos:

\- Nie jesteś głodny?

Nie brzmiał, jakby należał do któregoś z opiekunów i rzeczywiście, gdy odwrócił się stała przed nim dziewczyna mniej więcej w jego wieku. Miała dość krótkie, mysie włosy z krótką grzywką i przyglądała mu się z uwagą.

Sherlock zamrugał i w końcu odpowiedział:

\- Nie.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, a potem w końcu odsunęła się, pozwalając mu przejść. Ruszył przed siebie, czekając, czy go zatrzyma i powie o co chodziło, ale nic takiego się nie zdarzyło. Zanalizował ją odruchowo, ale nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby go nakierować na to, o co jej chodziło. Postanowił wyrzucić to z pamięci i udało mu się to do następnych zajęć z chemii. Przeglądał podręcznik, kiedy nagle krzesło obok niego odsunęło się, a on drgnął odruchowo. Miejsce obok zajęła dziewczyna ze stołówki i nachylając się w jego stronę zapytała:

\- Przestraszyłam cię? – przysunęła się przy tym lekko w jego stronę, a on poczuł jakiś słodki zapach, przywodzący na myśl gumę do życia.

Urażony posłał jej spojrzenie, zarezerwowane zazwyczaj dla mniej inteligentnych szkolnych kolegów i wrócił do książki.

\- Carmen – powiedziała tym samym, niezrażonym tonem.

Chcąc nie chcąc odwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- To moje imię – powtórzyła, przewracając oczami.

\- Masz hiszpańskie korzenie? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

Wyglądała jak typowa brytyjska nastolatka. Co prawda na obozie było więcej chłopców, ale ona nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, miała na sobie zwykłą białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i dżinsowe spodnie.

\- Nie – przeciągnęła śmieszne wyraz – moja mama jest fanką hiszpańskiej literatury. Moi dziadkowie pochodzą z Irlandii, nie mam w sobie nic egzotycznego.

Sherlock pogratulował sobie w duchu oceny, jego zdaniem jej akcent wskazywał na północny Londyn.

\- A ty? – nie odpuszczała.

\- Moimi przodkami są sami Brytyjczycy – odparł, spoglądając na zegarek. Nauczyciel powinien już przyjść, a Carmen nie pozwalała mu się wystarczająco skupić.

Roześmiała się, jakby powiedział coś zabawnego.

\- Jak masz na imię – doprecyzowała w końcu.

\- Sherlock – burknął coraz bardziej zirytowany.

Na szczęście w tym momencie nauczyciel wszedł do pomieszczenia, pozwalając Sherlockowi uwolnić się od męczącej konwersacji. Po kilku minutach zapomniał o jej obecności. Matematyka nie była jego ulubionym przedmiotem, ale działała na niego najbardziej uspokajająco. Nawet nierozwiązanie problemów dawały gwarancję, że pozostaje się w granicy komfortu logiki i logicznych założeń.

Zdaniem Sherlocka matematyka stanowiła zupełne przeciwieństwo ludzi. W lekcji uczestniczyło tylko siedem osób, reszta zapewne skorzystała ze wspaniałej pogody i poszła kąpać się w jeziorze. Nauczyciel, mężczyzna przed trzydziestką, zawsze noszący koszule w różnych odcieniach szarości rozmawiał z nimi jak z równymi sobie. Powodowało to, że jego lekcje nigdy nie były odwoływane, a czasem wręcz ich czas się wydłużał. Jednak rzadko uczestniczył w wieczornych turniejach wiedzy czy spotkaniach integracyjnych, podobnie jak Sherlock. Z tym, że Sherlock dlatego, że wolał czytać lub rozmyślać, a matematyk dlatego, że wolał spotykać się w tym czasie w szopie z kajakami z nauczycielem przedmiotów technicznych, starszym od niego o jakieś piętnaście lat. To ostatnie wiedział oczywiście tylko Sherlock i nie miał zamiaru opowiadać o tym komukolwiek. Zajęcia rozpoczęły się od zdawałoby się prostego równania, którego rozwiązanie zajęło Sherlockowi kilka minut. Już miał się zgłaszać, gdy obok niego rozległ się głos:

\- Skończyłam.

Spojrzał na Carmen z zaskoczeniem, a ona wpatrywała się przed siebie z lekkim uśmiechem.

Sherlock nie mógł się powstrzymać i rzucił okiem na jej zeszyt. Rzeczywiście, jej rozwiązanie było poprawne. Zacisnął zęby i do końca zajęć skupiał się na treści materiału. Mimo to, dziewczyna była od niego kilka razy szybsza, a raz odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy nauczyciela, który zasugerował, że może powinni wspólnie popracować nad jakimś projektem. Ani razu na nią nie spojrzał, a kiedy zajęcia dobiegły końca szybko spakował się, ale aby przejść Carmen musiała wstać ze swojego miejsca. Ona jednak dalej siedziała, ciągle go obserwując.

\- To dlatego, że jestem dziewczyną?

\- Co? – zapytał skołowany, wciąż stojąc.

\- Przeszkadza ci, ze jakaś dziewczyna jest mądrzejsza od ciebie? – powoli pakowała swoje rzeczy, nie spiesząc się.

Westchnął.

\- Chcę przejść.

\- To odpowiedz – odgarnęła włosy za ucho i wyprostowała się.

Sherlock rozejrzał się, wszyscy już wyszli. 

\- Nie jesteś mądrzejsza ode mnie – powiedział w końcu.

Carmen prychnęła.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia na chemii.

Do końca dnia Sherlock był w złym humorze. Nie rozumiał dlaczego dziewczyna musiała rozmawiać akurat z nim. Ale kiedy już rzuciła mu wyzwanie nie potrafił się powstrzymać, musiał udowodnić jej, że ma rację. Nie dla samego poczucia wyższości, ale dlatego, że potrzeba udowodnienia tego i rywalizacji tkwiła w nim tak głęboko, że nie potrafił na nią zapanować. Zrezygnował z kolacji i korzystając z pustego domku zaczął czytać.

Rzeczywiście, następna lekcja chemii wyglądała podobnie jak lekcja matematyki. Carmen usiadła obok niego i na przemian z nim włączała się w dyskusje. Starał się ja ignorować, ale jej wypowiedzi były trafne i spójne i pomimo niechęci musiał się z nią zgodzić. Na szczęście na tej lekcji inni uczniowie też byli aktywni, więc jego porażka nie była tak dotkliwie widoczna. Po zajęciach udało mu się przejść bez przeszkód i nie próbowała go zaczepiać. Odetchnął jednak dopiero na stołówce, gdy okazało się że może zjeść kolację w spokoju ze swoją starą grupą.

\- Idziesz na ognisko? – Scott, jeden ze starszych uczestników obozu spojrzał na niego znad talerza kiełbasek.

\- Nie – miał zamiar skorzystać z wolnego laboratorium chemicznego.

Uzyskał pokątną zgodę, co prawda nauczyciela matematyki, na korzystanie z laboratorium, pod warunkiem że nie wykorzysta wszystkich zapasów. W domu miał większą swobodę, ale tu lepsze narzędzia badawcze. Dlatego wieczorem, ignorując krzyki i piosenki ze strony ogniska skupił się na porównaniu zdobytych materiałów. Poświęcił jedną ze swoich lepszych koszul, traktując każdy z jej kawałków w inny sposób. Był zajęty właśnie analizą kawałka koszuli, który zakopał na początku pobytu w ziemi i notował obserwacje, gdy drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Oderwał się od mikroskopu i w drzwiach zobaczył Carmen. Przymknął oczy a potem wrócił do mikroskopu. Miał długie doświadczenie w wykorzystywaniu  ignorowania, w końcu wychował się z Mycroftem. Spodziewał się, że dziewczyna wreszcie powie o co chodzi, ale ona podeszła do drugiej części laboratorium i zaczęła wyciągać przyniesione ze sobą rzeczy na blat. Wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar pracować i faktycznie, po chwili zaczęła coś z uwagą kroić, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Sherlock był oburzony jej bezczelnością, był pewien że musiała go obserwować i ściągnęła od niego pomysł, bo nigdy wcześniej jej tu nie spotkał. Wrócił jednak do pracy i dał się jej pochłonąć. Jego notatnik zapełniał się coraz większa ilością użytecznych uwag. Nie miał zamiaru przywiązywać się do ich papierowej wersji, tylko z biegiem czasu poszeregować wiedzę w konkretnych miejscach umysłu.

Był zajęty analizą trzeciego kawałka materiału, gdy usłyszał przy uchu bardzo blisko głos:

\- Czemu to analizujesz?

Wyprostował się szybko, aż coś w jego karku kliknęło. Odwrócił głowę, Carmen stała tuż obok, patrząc na niego ciekawie. Stała za blisko, tak, że czuł jej zapach, więc odsunął się lekko, zwalniając miejsce obok mikroskopu. Nie chcąc, aby odczytała to jako zachętę do korzystania z niego, odwrócił okular w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna odwróciła się bokiem do niego, opierając się plecami o blat i zaplatając ręce na piersiach.

\- Strasznie zaborczy jesteś – umilkła na chwilę – ja chętnie pokaże ci to, co badam.

Spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na jej stół. Szybko przeanalizował przyrządy i rzucił:

\- Części anatomiczne gadów.

Wiedział, że trafił, bo jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i odwróciła głowę, jakby chcąc sprawdzić co ją zdradziło.

\- Podglądałeś – zabrzmiała oskarżycielsko.

\- Nawet na ciebie nie spojrzałem – powiedział z godnością – wszystkie narzędzia na to wskazują, nie przyniosłaś nic swojego, więc musiałaś korzystać z dostępnych tu materiałów. Do najbardziej zaawansowanych należą próbniki z preparatami, sądząc po wielkości twojego chodzi o gady, bo ssaki byłyby większe i wymagałaby innego mikroskopu.

\- Wow – powiedziała, wpatrując się w niego.

Rzucił jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. Spodziewał się, że wreszcie uda mu się jej pozbyć.

\- Skoro umiesz tak wiele powiedzieć o rzeczach, to może spróbuj powiedzieć coś o mnie? 

Nie odpowiedział, zmieniając preparat na szkiełku.

-  Chociaż wolałabym jednak, żebyś powiedział coś o sobie.

Stara się ją ignorować jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, ale dziewczyna nie odsunęła się i poczuł, że nadal się w niego wpatruje. Oderwał się w końcu od mikroskopu, popatrzył na nią i opowiedział o tym co widzi. W duchu pogratulował sobie, że dał się przekonać, bo nie spotkał jeszcze osoby, która by się nie obraziła na to, co mówił.

Ludzie nie lubili prawdy. Kochali za to kłamstwo i hipokryzję, choć na co dzień, publicznie twierdzili co innego. W głębi duszy uważali jednak, że kłamstwo jest najlepszym lub najprostszym wyjściem. I zasadniczo, czasem było. Zdążył się o tym przekonać już wielokrotnie, a że starał się uczyć na własnych błędach, to jego analizy wydawały się za każdym razem być coraz bardziej trafne. Nie powiedział wszystkiego, tylko najbardziej oczywiste rzeczy, dotyczące wniosków płynących z jej wyglądu, akcentu, tego co dotychczas mu o sobie powiedziała. Dopiero późnym wieczorem, leżąc w łóżku zastanowił się, dlaczego się powstrzymał.Do analizy ubrań Carmen miał dorzucić, że nosi bluzki z dużym dekoltem i krótkie spodenki, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę płci przeciwnej, ale zmienił to na jakąś uwagę odnośnie jej upodobań muzycznych. Wieczorem, zagrzebując się głębiej w pościeli i słuchając przytłumionych rozmów współlokatorów usiłował znaleźć odpowiedź dlaczego to zrobił. Odpowiedź, którą znalazł jakiś czas później zupełnie mu się nie spodobała. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć obiecał sobie, że nie dopuści więcej do takiej sytuacji.

Po analizie Carmen nie zniechęciła się, a unikanie dziewczyny kosztowało go dużo energii i czasu, który mógłby poświęcić na znacznie bardziej pożyteczne zajęcia. Przez dwa dni nie popełnił błędu. Jego szczęście skończyło się wieczorem, gdy jedna z opiekunek znalazła go samego w domku, podczas gdy pozostali brali udział w ognisku. Na nic zdały się jego tłumaczenia, że naprawdę nie ma na nie ochoty, ani że pracuje właśnie nad ważnym projektem. Wychowawczyni osobiście zaprowadziła go ze sobą i posadziła obok. Nienawidził takich momentów, kiedy wzrok wszystkich był skierowany na niego, więc usiadł i starał się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Taktyka zdała egzamin i po niecałej godzinie tortur mógł się chyłkiem wycofać. Planował wykorzystać okrężną drogę dookoła jeziora, gdzie prawdopodobieństwo, że kogoś spotka było najmniejsze. Tylko raz spotkał tam obściskująca się parę, ale wówczas przepuścili go bez słowa. Po przejściu około dwudziestu metrów, gdy przestał być widoczny dla ludzi siedzących przy ognisku odetchnął. Zwolnił, dając czas oczom do przyzwyczajenia się do ciemności. Pierwszy sygnał odebrał po kilku minutach, gdy był już prawie w połowie drogi. Nie zwolnił, ale nastawił się na odbiór większej ilości bodźców. Rzeczywiście, ktoś za nim szedł, starając się brzmieć jak najciszej. Kroki były drobne, ale mogło to wynikać z nieznajomości terenu. Przez kilka chwil słyszał tylko swój oddech, aż zdobył pewność, że napastnik jest coraz bliżej. Wykorzystując znajomość terenu poczekał, aż dojdzie do poszerzenia przy ścieżce i dopiero wtedy się odwrócił, ustawiając ciało w pozycji obronnej.

\- Rany! – Carmen cofnęła się zdziwiona.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, ewidentnie ją wystraszył. Przeklął w duchu własną głupotę i nawyki, gromadzone od dzieciństwa. W szkole tak często padał ofiarą ataków ze strony rówieśników i starszych, że odpowiadał prawie automatycznie. Lekcje boksu, które brał potajemnie od roku pomogły mu rozwiązać większość z ataków.

\- Wystraszyłeś mnie – powiedziała wreszcie, dochodząc do siebie.

\- A czego się spodziewałaś, skradając się za mną nieoświetloną ścieżką przy lesie?

Dziewczyna wyglądała na ewidentnie zmieszaną.

\- Chciałam iść za tobą do domku i dopiero tam się odezwać.

\- Po co? – zaplótł ręce za plecami i wyprostował się.

\- Unikasz mnie – wyrzut w jej głosie przypominał ton Mycrofta, który skarżył się mamie, że Sherlock znowu zabrał jego pióro.

Westchnął. Nigdy tego nie zrozumie. Unikanie kogoś jego zdaniem powinno dać jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na kontakty i w efekcie doprowadzić do odstąpienia od nich.

\- Tak – powiedział w końcu.

Carmen roześmiała się. Sherlock nadal stał, zdezorientowany jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przynajmniej jesteś szczery – powiedziała w końcu i minęła go, ocierając się ramieniem o jego ramię – Idziesz? – odwróciła się, patrząc z oczekiwaniem.

Westchnął w duchu i ruszył za nią. Szybka analiza potwierdziła, że nie miał szans na wybranie innej drogi. Szli w milczeniu, jednak towarzyszył im daleki pogłos śmiechów znad jeziora i wiatru między drzewami. Carmen zatrzymała się przed jego domkiem, zdając się czekać, aż wpuści ją do środka. Nie widząc innego wyjścia otworzył drzwi i cofnął się. Carmen uśmiechnęła się lekko i weszła. Sherlock nacisnął włącznik i poczekał, aż żarówka pod sufitem się rozgrzeje. Stanął przy drzwiach, nie wiedząc jak powinien się zachować w tej sytuacji. Carmen rozglądała się ciekawie po pokoju i przeszła dalej, wsuwając głowę do ich sypialni. Widocznie domki dla dziewcząt wyglądały inaczej. W końcu odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Nie wiedział czemu, ale jej obecność go denerwowała. Nie miał w zwyczaju zawierać bliższych kontaktów, a tym bardziej w sytuacji, gdy druga strona zachowywała się w taki sposób. Uznał, że skoro unikanie nie pomogło, to zmieni taktykę.

\- Czego chcesz?

Carmen spojrzała na niego tak, jakby ją uraził. Splotła ręce na piersiach, a jej koszulka podwinęła się  i ukazała fragment skóry na brzuchu. Sherlock przeklął w duchu najgorszym przekleństwem zasłyszanym ostatnio na obozie i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Książek.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się i znowu spojrzał na nią.

Wypuściła powietrze przeciągle, aż jej grzywka uniosła się w powietrze.

\- Zabrałam za mało książek, wszystkie już skończyłam. Widziałam, że coś czytasz.

Sherlock przeprowadził szybką analizę. Nie pożyczał nikomu swoich książek, ale dzięki temu zapewni sobie spokój. Obóz kończył się za sześć dni, więc jakoś zmusi ją do ich zwrotu. Odwrócił się bez słowa i poszedł do sypialni, wyciągając spod łóżka walizkę. Zaczął ją przetrząsać i w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Usłyszał, jak Carmen wchodzi do pokoju. Szybko wsunął walizkę z powrotem pod łóżko i wyprostował się, wyciągając w jej kierunku książkę.

\- _Chemia praktyczna?_ – w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nuta powątpiewania.

Wyprostował się i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pozostałe czytam.

Skinęła głową.

\- To chyba już pójdę – wydawało mu się, że w jej głosie słychać było wahanie, ale nie pasowało to do sytuacji, więc zignorował tę myśl.

Skinął głową.

W momencie, w której Carmen chciała otworzyć drzwi, ktoś poruszył klamką i do środka wpadli Scott i drugi chłopak, którego imienia Sherlock nie pamiętał. Na widok Carmen cofnęli się i zagwizdali przeciągle, a potem spojrzeli na Sherlocka. Dziewczyna wykorzystała ten moment, żeby wyjść.

-Sherlock, stary! Ty i taka ślicznotka? Jak to zrobiłeś?

Do końca dnia ciągle go wypytywali i zaczepiali, aż w końcu musiał pójść na dłuższy spacer, zanim wszyscy wreszcie poszli spać. Niestety, zaczepki nie minęły same z siebie i musiał je ignorować jeszcze następnego dnia. Dwa dni później znalazł na swoim łóżku pożyczoną książkę. Na szczęście, bez żadnego ckliwego podziękowania, które mogliby zauważyć jego współlokatorzy. Przekartkował ją szybko, sprawdzając, czy nie została w jakiś sposób uszkodzona i przy jego ulubionej części, dotyczącej przeprowadzania doświadczeń w praktyce zauważył przyczepioną kartkę, złożoną na pół.

_Domek przy wschodniej stronie jeziora, dziś o 21?_

Żadnego podpisu, ale nie trzeba było specjalnej dedukcji, bo domyślić się nadawcy. Odrzucił ten pomysł od razu, ale był zmuszony zmienić zdanie, gdy okazało się, że na dziś w jego domku zaplanowano imprezę z przemyconym skądś alkoholem. Uznał, że spotkanie prawdopodobnie będzie mniejszym złem. Na miejscu był kilka minut przed czasem, ledwo zdążył się rozejrzeć, a z drugiej strony ścieżki pojawiła się Carmen.

\- Cześć – powiedziała, uśmiechając się – Przyszedłeś. 

Pod pachą trzymała jakiś koc.

\- Cześć – odparł po prostu.

\- Chodź – wskazała domek i ruszyła w jego kierunku, nie oglądając się.

Chcąc nie chcąc ruszył za nią. Weszła do domku, i ruszyła do pomieszczenia po prawej. Zachowywała się tak, jakby już kiedyś tu była. Gdy wszedł rozkładała już koc. Schylił się, by jej pomóc. Usiadła po turecku i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.

\- Siadaj – powiedziała w końcu, gdy nie zareagował.

Usiadł na drugim końcu, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Odczytałeś wiadomość – powiedziała w końcu, przerywając ciszę.

Skinął głową. Powstrzymał się od komentarza, że to raczej oczywiste, skoro się pojawił.

Już miał zapytać czego chce, gdy Carmen zaczęła mówić o poszczególnych rozdziałach książki. Początkowo kiwał tylko głową, ale potem włączył się do rozmowy. Dziewczyna nie tylko uważnie przeczytała książkę, ale też potrafiła o niej rozmawiać. Co najbardziej mu się podobało, nie zgadzała się z częścią zawartych w niej twierdzeń. Musiał przyznać, że dobrze mu się z nią rozmawiało, zazwyczaj najciekawszymi partnerami w dyskusji byli nauczyciela. 

\- Zobacz – powiedziała nagle, wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni spodni jakąś kartkę. Znowu miała na sobie krótkie spodnie, ale to zauważył już wcześniej. Podała mu ją, przysuwając się bliżej, tak, żeby oboje widzieli jej treść w nikłym świetle żarówki. Była to lista książek, którą przejrzał uważnie.

\- Czytałem trójkę, siódemkę i jedenastkę – powiedział, oddając jej listę.

\- Nie, zatrzymaj. Pomyślałam, że kiedy obóz się skończy moglibyśmy czytać te książki w umówionym czasie i potem wymieniać się opiniami na ich temat.

\- Jak? – spojrzał na nią.

Siedziała znacznie bliżej, a teraz przysunęła się tak, że ich ramiona delikatnie się stykały. Na szczęście Sherlock miał na sobie koszulę, ale ona miała gołe ramiona, co go dekoncentrowało.

\- Mieszkasz za daleko, więc listownie.

\- Zaraz - gwałtownie się odwrócił – skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam?

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie tylko ty jesteś tutaj tym mądrym.

\- Co jeszcze o mnie wiesz? – zginał kartkę ostrożnie, nie patrząc na nią.

\- Nie za wiele niestety. Ale – przerwała, czekając, aż odwróci się w jej stronę – chciałabym dowiedzieć się więcej.

Pochyliła się delikatnie i zanim Sherlock zdołał zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób pocałowała go. Jej wargi były miękkie i lekko wilgotne, pachniała słodko, tak jak wcześniej. Teraz był już pewien, że to był zapach jej szamponu. Ta myśl obijała się w jego umyśle i nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Jakby nagle jego mózg zaciął się i zablokował dostęp do pozostałych swoich części. To było tylko muśnięcie, ale chyba brak reakcji ze strony Sherlocka był jakąś reakcją, bo Carmen przysunęła się bliżej i zrobiła to ponownie, tym razem pogłębiając pocałunek. Sherlock najpierw siedział oniemiały, ale potem jego ciało w jakiś sposób zdołało odpowiedzieć.    



	22. Podziel się pozytywnym spostrzeżeniem na temat swojego partnera. Róbcie tak na przemian - każdy po pięć razy.

   Wchodząc po schodach zaniepokoiła go cisza. Zatrzymał się na chwilę u pani Hudson, więc wiedział, że Sherlock jest w domu. Cisza i Sherlock jako współlokator nie szły w parze, lepiej, jeśli wiązało się z dywagacjami i rozmyślaniami, gorzej jeśli poprzedzało wyjątkowo trudny eksperyment. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Z kuchni dobiegły go jakieś ciche odgłosy, przypominające energiczne mieszanie składników. Zrzucił kurtkę i głośno się przywitał. Tak jak podejrzewał, nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. W kuchni na stole zauważył pięć misek różnych rozmiarów i Sherlocka mieszającego coś w kolejnej.

\- Mamy tyle misek? – zagaił John.

Sherlock podniósł na niego spojrzenie, będące pomieszaniem jego standardowego spojrzenia przeznaczonego dla osób, które są zbyt głupie, by zasłużyć na przywilej oddychania oraz udręczenia. Na policzku i przodzie koszuli miał ślady mąki.

\- Nie wychodzi – ton Sherlocka był tym razem pełen bezbrzeżnego smutku.

\- A co to miało być? – John starał się zdusić śmiech.

\- Naleśniki – westchnął Sherlock.

John schylił się i zbadał zawartość misek. Rzeczywiście, bez wątpienia wyglądało jak ciasto naleśnikowe.

\- A co jest z tymi nie tak?

\- Nie ma właściwej konsystencji, więc naleśniki nie będą odpowiednie.

John wziął łyżkę i zamieszał.

\- Przecież wygląda dobrze! Dodawałeś tu coś poza składnikami w przepisie? – zaniepokoił się.

\- Nie, ale tobie wychodzą jakieś inne.

Tym sposobem, trzy godziny później na blacie, stole pani Hudson i w lodówce piętrzyły się góry naleśników. Skruszony Sherlock pomógł mu nawet posprzątać bałagan, który sam spowodował, a przez kolejne dni pozwalał się dokarmiać naleśnikami w różnych wersjach. Przez kilka późniejszych miesięcy John nie mógł patrzeć na tę potrawę.

 

     Z powodu epidemii grypy John ciągle brał dodatkowe zmiany, więc wieczorem zignorował objawy łamania w kościach, wdzięczny, że wreszcie może wcześniej położyć się spać. W nocy obudził się rozpalony i rano z rezygnacją zadzwonił do przychodni z informacją, że tym razem on będzie nieobecny przez tydzień. Wygrzebanie się z łóżka i wciągnięcie na siebie ubrań zajęło mu mnóstwo czasu, a dojście do najbliżej apteki wydawało się wędrówką ponad siły. Mieszkanie było puste gdy wychodził i gdy wracał, Sherlock musiał wyjść i trudno było stwierdzić kiedy wróci. Resztką sił zrobił sobie herbatę i połknąwszy porcję leków z ulgą wsunął się pod kołdrę. Obudził go hałas na dole, kilka godzin później, co uświadomił sobie patrząc na zegarek. Odgarnął spocone włosy z czoła i sięgnął po kolejną tabletkę przeciwgorączkową, gdy usłyszał, jak Sherlock woła go z dołu. Próbował odpowiedzieć, ale głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. Po chwili usłyszał kroki na schodach i Sherlock, niecierpliwie wcześniej pukając, wszedł do jego pokoju.

\- Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz na moje…- urwał, gdy zobaczył Johna – Co ci jest?

\- Grypa – burknął John – Lepiej nie podchodź, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć podobnie.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, skinął głową i zamknął drzwi.

John zapadł w niespokojny sen, z którego miał wrażenie ciągle coś go wybudzało. Starając się zwalczyć dreszcze owijał się szczelniej kołdrą i próbował znów zasnąć, wiedząc, że nie ma lepszego sposobu niż przeczekanie tego stanu. Wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi, po chwili pojawiła się w nich głowa Sherlocka.

\- Pani Hudson ugotowała jakąś zupę.

\- Mhm – mruknął John, naciągając głębiej kołdrę na głowę – Potem.

Drzwi zamknęły się, ale po chwili znów usłyszał kroki, a potem otworzyły się i stanął w nich Sherlock z parującą miską.

\- Pani Hudson powiedziała że musisz zjeść teraz i że jeśli tego nie zrobisz to będzie w ciebie wmuszała jedzenie – odezwał się skarżącym tonem.

John westchnął i powoli usiadł w łóżku, a Sherlock postawił miskę na szafce obok. Ostrożnie chwycił miskę i zaczął jeść. Zupa na pewno była pyszna, ale obecnie nie czuł żadnych smaków. Sherlock odsunął się w stronę drzwi, ale nie wyszedł.

\- Będziesz patrzył jak jem? – zapytał John między jedną a drugą porcją.

\- Przecież nie okłamię pani Hudson, jeśli zapyta czy zjadłeś.

\- A ty zjadłeś swoją porcję?

Pytanie poskutkowało, Sherlock pośpiesznie wyszedł, a on mógł w spokoju wrócić do spania.

Pozostałe dwa dni przebiegły podobnie, zmieniała się tylko dostarczana przez Sherlocka porcja zupy. Trzeciego dnia John wreszcie był gotowy wstać z łóżka i w piżamie snuł się po domu. Sherlock przebywał w domu częściej niż zwykle, a John zaczął zastanawiać się czy znowu nie pokłócił się z kimś z pracy. Spędzali czas całkiem przyjemnie, do późnej nocy oglądając kolejne powtórki idiotycznych programów, robiąc maratony ambitniejszych filmów, zalegając na kanapie albo grając w gry planszowe, których, jak się okazało całą kolekcję posiadał Sherlock. Gdy John wreszcie wrócił do pracy musiał przyznać, że dawno tak nie wypoczął. Przydało mu się to, gdy okazało się, ze podczas jego nieobecności zachorowało dwóch kolejnych lekarzy i miał ręce pełne roboty.

Wracając na Baker Street zaszedł do pani Hudson, by podziękować za pomoc.

\- Oh, nie ma za co, skarbie – odparła, stawiając na stole kawałek ciasta i zmuszając Johna do wypicia z nią herbaty – Sherlock powiedział, że potrzebujesz posiłków, żeby wrócić do zdrowia, a on był zdania, że jego umiejętności kulinarne mogłyby tylko pogorszyć twój stan.

John przełknął wielki kawałek ciasta czekoladowego, który właśnie ugryzł i zapytał:

\- Jak to, Sherlock powiedział pani że potrzebuje obiadów?

\- No tak, wydawał się dość zmartwiony tą twoją grypą. Wybacz, że do ciebie nie zaszłam, ale nie mogę się w moim wieku narażać na większe ryzyko.

John pokiwał automatycznie głową, próbując zrozumieć to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Teraz zauważył, że w zasadzie przez cały czas jego choroby Sherlock zdawał się o niego troszczyć, ale w taki sposób, aby John tego nie zauważył. Myśl, że przełożył zmiany w pracy, żeby z nim posiedzieć wydawała mu się absurdalna, ale dziwne, że w wolnym tygodniu nie próbował męczyć Lestrada o jakieś sprawy.

 

     Sherlock pierwszy dopadł do ściganego złodzieja, jak zawsze, bo przecież czekanie na wsparcie było zupełnie nie w jego stylu. John widział, jak złodziej zamierza się, a Sherlock robi sprawny unik, celując w jego splot słoneczny, a napastnik zgina się w pół. Jakimś cudem zdołał się wyprostować, wyprowadzając zręczny prawy sierpowy w policzek Sherlocka. Potem John nie umiał inaczej tego opisać: Sherlock po prostu stracił cierpliwość i sprawną komplikacją ruchów najpierw zablokował jego stopę, prawdopodobnie łamiąc przy tym kości śródstopia, ponowił uderzenie w splot słoneczny, tym razem skutecznie go unieruchamiając i oczywiście, nie mogąc sobie odmówić przyciągnął głowę złodzieja do kolana i złamał mu nos. W tym momencie wszyscy jakby otrząsnęli się z otępienia i podbiegli do nich, John do Sherlocka, a Lestrade do krztuszącego się na czworakach złodzieja.

\- Nic mi nie jest – oświadczył Sherlock znudzonym tonem, pomimo tego, że na policzku widoczne było już zaczerwienienie.

\- Jednak sprawdzę – odparł John tym samym tonem i lekko ujął jego brodę między palce, drugą ręką badając policzek – Jutro będziesz wyglądał znacznie ciekawiej.

\- John – przerwał im Lestrade – pomożesz?

John podszedł do nadal klęczącego złodzieja i spróbował, na szczęście skutecznie, pomóc mu zatamować krwawienie. W końcu pozwolił Lestradowi go aresztować, a sam dołączył do Sherlocka, wpatrzonego w ekran telefonu.

\- Muszę przyznać, że to było zaskakujące – odezwał się, gdy ruszyli z powrotem.

\- Przecież to było oczywiste, tak bardzo starał się odwrócić od siebie uwagę, że musiał być w coś zamieszany – powiedział Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od komórki.

\- Nie, twoje umiejętności. Powaliłeś go w minutę – doprecyzował John.

Sherlock oderwał się do telefonu i spojrzał na niego.

\- Myślę, że trwało to trochę dłużej – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Myślę, że nikt nie spodziewał się, że coś takiego potrafisz.

\- Używając słowa _nikt_ masz na myśli wszystkich czy to jakieś rozszerzenie twoich poglądów, których nie chcesz ujawniać wprost?

John przeciągnął ręką po włosach i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie sądziłem, że coś takiego potrafisz, chociaż nie powinienem być zaskoczony.

Sherlock schował telefon do kieszeni i posłał mu spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi, domagając się doprecyzowania.

\- Miałem na myśli, że posiadasz wiele talentów, a przy tym jesteś dość skryty.

\- Mówiąc dość … - zaczął Sherlock.

\- Ok, chodźmy coś zjeść – przerwał mu John, skręcając w główną ulicę.

 

       Tego, że Sherlock był całe popołudnie w złym humorze nie dawało się ukryć. Nie odzywał się, a jeśli John go o coś zapytał odpowiadał półsłówkami. Dopiero, gdy zadzwoniła Molly, John, jako świadek rozmowy dowiedział się co się stało. Sherlock skończył rozmawiać i z obrażoną miną zapadł się w fotelu. John usiadł w swoim i po chwili ciszy powiedział.

\- Wiem, jak zareagujesz, ale spróbuje – zaczął.

Sherlock podniósł na niego wzrok.

– Wiem, jak bardzo nie lubisz swojej pracy i rozumiem dlaczego. Może powinieneś ją zmienić? Jestem pewien, że mnóstwo firm zabijałoby się o ciebie.

Sherlock rzucił mu zirytowany uśmiech.

\- Do pierwszej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej.

Spróbował się nie roześmiać, ale przegrał. Na szczęście Sherlock uznał jego śmiech za zaraźliwy.

\- Dzięki temu mogę rozwiązywać sprawy – wyjaśnił.

John pokiwał głową.

\- Dlaczego nie spróbujesz z prywatną praktyką?- widząc wyraz zniecierpliwienia na twarzy Sherlocka dodał szybko – Potrafisz rozwiązać każdą sprawę.

\- Prawie każdą.

\- Jestem pewien, że byłbyś najlepszy.

Sherlock przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w taki sposób, że John poczuł się zakłopotany.

\- A jak miałbym z nimi współpracować?

\- Może spróbuj jak najmniej się odzywać? – John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

Kilka dni później wracając z zakupów John minął w drzwiach zapłakaną starszą kobietę. Rzucił Sherlockowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Klientka – odpowiedział.

John mógł przysiąc, że pierwszy raz widział go zakłopotanego.

 

Sherlock miał wrażenie, że powiedzenie, że ma za sobą zły dzień nie oddaje istoty sytuacji. Miał za sobą zły tydzień. W pracy ciągle trafiał na kogoś, kogo nie chciał spotkać, przez co wychodził stamtąd zirytowany, nie miał żadnych interesujących spraw prywatnych, a Lestrada zdenerwował do tego stopnia, że powiedział mu, że nie zadzwoni przez miesiąc, nawet jeśli nigdy mieliby nie dopaść mordercy krojącego ofiary na plasterki. John ciągle znikał, żeby spotykać się ze swoim facetem, a ze spotkań wracał nad ranem, najczęściej w obrzydliwie radosnym nastroju. Sherlock czekał dziś, aż tylko zamkną się za nim drzwi i najpierw powoli wypalił schowanego na krytyczny moment papierosa, a potem spędził wieczór na maratonie śmiertelnie nudnych, koszmarnych programów telewizyjnych, odpowiadając na banalne pytania w teleturniejach. Uznał, że ten sposób jest tak samo dobry na umartwianie się nad sobą, jak każdy inny. Czuł pod skórą, jak złość dalej w nim buzuje, a wiedział z doświadczenia, że w takim stanie nie zaśnie. Zafundował sobie intensywny trening, po którym wziął prysznic. Czuł się już lepiej, zgasił światło, rozsunął zasłony i firany, pozwalając by przytłumione światło nocnego Londynu wlało się do pokoju.

Przez chwilę słuchał uspokajającego szumu samochodów i kroków nielicznych o tej porze kroków pieszych, a potem chwycił skrzypce i zaczął grać. Pozwolił, by muzyka go poprowadziła, czuł jak resztka złości wypełzła spod skóry, odsłaniając głębsze warstwy smutku i zazdrości, które kryły się pod nią. Wiedział, że gnieździły się tam za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie o związku Johna i wiedział, że mógłby się jej pozbyć usuwając Johna ze swojego życia. Nie potrafił tego zrobić, dlatego każdego dnia czuł się, jakby sam sobie dawkował narkotyk, z pełnym zamiarem i premedytacją. Muzyka płynąca spod jego palców mówiła o jego bezsilności, jego poddaniu się temu, jakby nie miał żadnego wpływu, czego nienawidził, o tęsknocie z którą czasem sobie nie radził i samotności. Grał pomimo napięcia w plecach, pomimo bólu palców, aż nie poczuł, że ręce zaczynają go boleć starym, powypadkowym bólem. Przeciągnął ostatnią nutę i powoli wypuścił powietrze, prostując się.

\- To było niesamowite – usłyszał za sobą cichy szept i podskoczył automatycznie przyjmując postawę obronną. Przy drzwiach stał John, opierając się o futrynę. Sherlock nadal szybko oddychał po intensywnej grze i niemal niewidocznie skinął głową, a potem ruszył do łazienki, czując się zupełnie odsłoniętym.


	23. Czy jest dużo bliskości i ciepła w twojej rodzinie? Czy czujesz, że Twoje dzieciństwo było bardziej szczęśliwe niż dzieciństwo innych osób?

John zauważa to pierwszy. Ta myśl dziwi go tak bardzo, że aż wytrąca z równowagi. Nie jak zawsze Sherlock, ale on dostrzega pewną prawidłowość. To znaczy, zgadza się, John dostrzegła błahe rzeczy, ale raczej nie równają się konkluzjom Sherlocka. A teraz zauważył, że Sherlock zawsze pracuje w niedziele. Co prawda, u niego trudno rozgraniczyć prace od życia prywatnego, ale o ile nie ma żadnej sprawy ze Scotland Yardu, to pracuje w laboratorium. Czasami w sobotni wieczór zachowuje się, jakby wręcz wibrował od potrzeby, żeby coś zrobić, żeby rozwiązać jakąś sprawę. Jeśli nic się nie działo to znikał na cały dzień, najczęściej wracał dopiero późnym wieczorem, znacznie bardziej odprężony niż o poranku.

John potwierdzał swoje przypuszczenia przez dłuższy czas, bo sam często był nieobecny w niedziele – był w pracy albo spotykał się z Anthonym. Sherlock w zasadzie pomijał to, gdzie wychodził, ale John odczytywał to z tego znużonego wyrazu twarzy, który miał zawsze, gdy zmuszony był wykonywać zadania zbyt błahe dla jego umysłu. John zaczął analizować co takiego sprawia, że Sherlock zdaje się nie lubić tego dnia. Pewnego razu postanowił go po prostu o to zapytać.

\- Sherlock – zagadnął pewnego dnia, wciskając w siebie kanapkę – dlaczego nie lubisz niedzieli?

Sherlock podniósł na niego wzrok znad gazety, którą czytał. Uniósł brwi w wyrazie niezrozumienia.

\- Sprawdziłem – doprecyzował John – zawsze bierzesz wtedy zmianę w pracy, masz z tym jakiś problem?

\- Nie ma tam wtedy pozostałych ludzi – odparł Sherlock, wracając do lektury.

John skinął głową, jakby to pasowało do jego teorii.

Ale nie pasowało i Sherlock dobrze o tym wiedział.

Nie znosił niedzieli od dzieciństwa. Od kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z regularności dni w tygodniu wiedział, że niedziela była inna. Zanim udało mu się wyjechać do szkoły z internatem musiał chodzić do prywatnej szkoły, a popołudniami wracać do domu. Zamykał się w pokoju, ucząc się, czytając i starając nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę. W sobotę rodzice często wychodzili, o ile ojciec akurat nie przebywał poza Londynem. Matka spędzała długie godziny na przygotowaniach do przyjęć, bankietów i oficjalnych wyjść do teatrów czy opery. Mycroft albo gdzieś znikał, albo spędzał czas z ojcem. Sherlock siedział nad książkami do późnej nocy, tak aby w niedzielę wstać jak najpóźniej i aby dzięki temu część jej godzin już upłynęła. Rano budził się i czuł lekki skurcz w żołądku. Na spóźnione śniadanie jadł jakiś resztki z kuchni, starając się nie rzucać w oczy. Niestety, nie było możliwości, żeby mógł nie pojawić się na obiedzie. Co więcej, musiał wcisnąć się w garnitur i jedząc wyszukane potrawy odpowiadać na grad pytań ojca albo znosić próby wysublimowanej rozmowy pomiędzy nim a Mycroftem. Kilkukrotnie próbował nie schodzić na posiłek, ale ojciec doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że pozostawienie go bez obiadu byłoby dla niego bardziej nagrodą, niż karą. Dlatego gdy tylko słyszał ciche pukanie matki do drzwi i jej łagodny głos schodził na dół. Znosił komentarze ojca na temat  spóźnienia i cicho siadał za stałem. Nie pytany nie odzywał się. Starał się nie narażać, ale i tak mu to nie wychodziło. Później, kiedy wyjechał do szkoły z internatem nie wracał za często do domu na weekendy. Po wypadku przestał odzywać się do ojca i dotrzymując wewnętrznego postanowienia, nie odezwał się do niego już nigdy. Mycroft wielokrotnie podejmował próby przekonania go do zmiany zdania albo chociaż wyjaśnienia powodów milczenia. Złamał się dopiero, gdy musiał go zaszantażować.

Jakimś cudem wtedy, gdy to się stało ojciec był w domu. Kiedy usłyszał wybuch zszedł na dół. Podbiegł do Sherlocka i ocenił skalę zniszczeń. Potem wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z góry:

\- Mówiłem ci wiele razy, że w moim domu nie masz prawa przeprowadzać tych idiotycznych eksperymentów. Mówiłem, ale nie słuchałeś.

Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Sherlock nie był w stanie się podnieść, nie miał siły doczołgać się do drzwi. Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło, ale wiedział, że drzwi które zamknął za sobą ojciec były zbyt grube, by cokolwiek zza nich usłyszeć. Czuł łzy spływające po policzkach, ogarnęło go absolutne przerażenie. W końcu musiał zemdleć, a gdy się ocknął był już przenoszony na nosze. W szpitalu, gdy doszedł do siebie, a środki przeciwbólowe zaczęły działać odzyskał część sprawności umysłu. Dopytał pielęgniarki o której został przywieziony. Obliczył trasę i czas potrzebny na dojazd karetki i wyszło mu, że ojciec zwlekał około dwadzieścia minut, zanim wezwał karetkę. W domu nie było ani matki, ani brata, nikt ze służby na mocy niepisanego porozumienia nie zachodził do tej części piwnicy. Dwadzieścia minut to czas, po którym nikt z lekarzy nie zacząłby nic podejrzewać, a jednocześnie dwadzieścia pojedynczych minut bólu zbyt wielkiego, by go znieść i by kiedykolwiek go zapomnieć. To była najlepsza kara, jaką kiedykolwiek wymyślił dla niego ojciec, lepsza nawet od konieczności pojawienia się na balu organizowanym przez rodziców w samej piżamie, gdy miał pięć lat i nie chciał włożyć przygotowanego dla niego specjalnie na tę okazję garnituru. Dlatego za każdym razem, gdy któreś z rodziców chciało go odwiedzić w szpitalu, choć nie zdarzało się to zbyt często, jak przypuszczał dzięki interwencji ojca, natychmiast wzywał personel. Nienawidził ojca za to, że pozwolił mu wtedy na przeżywanie tego bólu. A siebie nienawidził za to, że czasem myślał, że ojciec miał rację, zostawiając go na podłodze. Bo na to zasłużył.

Więc gdy John pyta go dlaczego nie lubi niedzieli, z tym wyrazem twarzy, który wskazuje na to, że naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć Sherlock przez chwilę myśli, że mógłby mu powiedzieć. Bo John naprawdę jest tą osobą, która jest nim zainteresowana i naprawdę chce wiedzieć czemu, nie interesują go półśrodki. Czasem, gdy z nim rozmawia jako jedynego nie interesują go ironiczne komentarze Sherlocka, ale prawda. Więc mógłby powiedzieć mu , że chociaż minęło tyle lat, to nadal nie znosi świadomości niedzieli, że chciałby kiedyś spędzić ten dzień tak, żeby o tym wszystkim nie pamiętać, opowiedzieć o tym co się zdarzyło i że skupienie na pracy pomaga, wtedy nie myśli o tym, że do wypełnienia zostało tyle godzin. Pracuje tak długo i w takim tempie, że udaje mu się nie myśleć. Wieczorem wraca do domu na tyle późno, żeby nie zostało mu za wiele czasu. Jeśli jednak godziny uporczywie nie chcą minąć czyta materiały tych dwóch spraw, których jeszcze nie udało się rozwiązać.

Mógłby o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć, gdyby John miał zobaczyć jaki jest żałosny. Ale nie mówi, bo pamięta o tej absurdalnej kwestii z zakochaniem. I chociaż ciągle wie, że nie ma szans, to wie, że wtedy John nie mógłby spojrzeć na niego normalnie. Litowałby się nad nim, a litość to rzecz, której Sherlock naprawdę nienawidzi, tak samo jak tego, że kształtuje go coś, na co nie miał wpływu. Więc używa tego samego argumentu co zawsze.


	24. Jak oceniasz swoją relację z matką?

Jego najlepszą cechą własnym zdaniem była umiejętność trwania. Po prostu wytrzymywał, niezależnie od tego jak długo trwała sytuacja. Ponosił przy tym pewne koszty, to fakt, starał się je jednak równoważyć. Ilość czynników równoważących zmniejszyła się znacząco od czasu, gdy odstawił narkotyki. Jednak wykształcił mechanizmy obronne i sztywno się ich trzymał.  Dlatego po prostu przyzwyczaił się do związku Johna z Anthonym. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że trwał tak długo, że coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżali. I na to, że John był od niego starszy, więc prawdopodobnie odczuwał potrzebę usystematyzowania swojego życia. Przeprowadził analizę porównawczą w literaturze i okazało się, że rzeczywiście, po trzydziestce niektórzy odczuwają takie potrzeby. Mógłby próbować coś zmienić, wiedział to, powiedzieć Johnowi o tym, co do niego czuje, ale nie miał zamiaru. Zamknął to wszystko w zgrabnym, znacznych rozmiarów pudełku i co jakiś czas ranił się tylko o jego brzegi. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że gdyby w jakikolwiek sposób próbował je rozmontować to nie skończyłoby się to dobrze.

Oczywiście, nie odmawiał sobie dedukcji na temat jego związku. I już prawie zapomniał, że poprosił informatyka, który wisiał mu przysługę o monitorowanie komputera Anthony’ego i informacje, gdyby coś istotnego się zmieniało. Oczywiście, że nie miał skrupułów, kiedy o to prosił. Dlatego gdy pewnego wieczoru odebrał smsa z informacją, że Anthony szykuje się do oświadczyn przez dłuższy czas walczył z ogłuszeniem. Potem przeanalizował wszystkie dostępne mu informacje i wywnioskował, że rzeczywiście, związek Johna trwał już ponad rok. Gdy się  otrząsnął wydedukowanie kiedy się to stanie nie było już tak trudne. Poradził sobie z tym w jedyny sobie znany sposób. Kiedyś obiecał sobie i tylko sobie, że do narkotyków już nie wróci. Za to wieczorem, gdy John już wyszedł na spotkanie, które miało się zakończyć propozycją ślubu wszedł do łazienki, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi, usiadł na podłodze i odkręcił butelkę wódki. Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło, ale wreszcie poczuł się znacznie lepiej przychodziło mu trwanie w tej sytuacji. Kilka łyków później zaczął wpadać w nieco bardziej rozdrażniony nastrój. Był zajęty liczeniem ile jeszcze zawartości butelki może wypić, by rano nie czuć się źle, gdy usłyszał jakieś kroki. Nie zdążył się podnieść, gdy drzwi łazienki otworzyły się i stanął w nich John. Wszystko, co zdołał z niego wyczytać mówiło mu, że wieczór nie poszedł tak, jak Sherlock się tego spodziewał.

John zauważył palące się w łazience światło. Widział, że zamek nie jest przekręcony, nie słyszał szumu prysznica, przez chwilę nadsłuchiwał a gdy przez dłuższy czas nie usłyszał ruchu  po prostu je otworzył. Sherlock siedział na podłodze, wciśnięty między prysznic a pralkę. Obok niego stała do połowy opróżniona butelka wódki, która wyjaśniała stan, w jakim się znajdował. Rozpiął nawet pierwsze guziki koszuli, a bose stopy podwinął pod siebie. Był znacznie bardziej rozczochrany niż zwykle, sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie rozluźnionego. Tak, jakby na co dzień bardzo się pilnował, a teraz pozwolił sobie na wyluzowanie się. John nie wiedział czemu w jego umyśle pojawiło się nagle słowo _perwersyjny._ Pokręcił głową, a Sherlock spojrzał na niego zadziwiająco trzeźwym spojrzeniem.

John oparł się o futrynę i zaplatając ręce na piersiach zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem:

\- Mogę wiedzieć czemu o drugiej w nocy siedzisz w naszej łazience z butelką wódki?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Sherlock z niezmąconym spokojem, pociągając mały łyk.

\- Ok – John stanął nad nim i mruknął – Przesuń się.

Sherlock wcisnął się bliżej prysznica, pozostawiając mu niewielki skrawek podłogi. John wcisnął się obok niego, nachylił się, wyciągnął z jego rąk butelkę i pociągnął spory łyk, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

 - Zerwaliśmy – powiedział w powietrze, bo nie sądził, żeby Sherlocka to w ogóle interesowało, a poza tym pewnie i tak już to wiedział.

Nie próbował nawet doprecyzowywać o kogo chodzi.

\- Dlaczego? – Sherlock pyta takim tonem, jakby naprawdę nie był zainteresowany.

Jest pijany, ale rękawy jego koszuli nie podniosły się nawet milimetr wyżej niż zazwyczaj. John już wcześniej, że Sherlock tego pilnował, zawsze podwijał rękawy maksymalnie trzy razy, tak, aby nie osłonić żadnych oparzeń.

John wraca myślami do rozmowy z Anthonym. Po reakcji Johna, gdy zamiast radosnego _Tak_ po cudownych, romantycznych oświadczynach po prostu na niego patrzył przeszedł już przez kilka faz. Bez wątpienia wyraz przerażenia na twarzy Johna wybił go z nastroju. Anthony najpierw zamilkł, potem zalała go fala rosnącej wściekłości, a na końcu zdawał się być po prostu zmęczony. John zdążył już powiedzieć mu, że to nie jego wina, że bierze na siebie to, że nie zakończył tego wcześniej, zmarnował jego czas i wszystko inne, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy. Najgorsze było to, że sam siebie zaskoczył tą reakcją. Fakt, nie spodziewał się oświadczyn, nie analizował przyszłości ich związku, ale było mu w nim po prostu dobrze, najlepiej ze wszystkich dotychczasowych relacji. Jednak gdy zorientował się, czemu ma służyć to spotkanie poczuł w piersi narastającą panikę. Kochał Anthony’ego, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, ale nie zastanawiał się co będzie dalej, po prostu funkcjonował w tym związku, nauczony doświadczeniem, że nie ma co zmieniać czegoś, co dobrze działa. W krótkim momencie uświadomił sobie, że nie wyobrażał sobie ich przyszłości prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jakaś część jego podświadomości wiedziała, że nie jest to związek na zawsze. Nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy i obiecać, że będzie z nim do końca życia, bo, jakkolwiek patetycznie by to nie brzmiało, nie był on tą właściwą osobą. Problemem było, że uświadomił sobie to dopiero, gdy Anthony ukląkł przed nim z pierścionkiem. Milczał więc, w końcu Anthony spojrzał na niego i tonem pełnym gorzkiej rezygnacji zapytał:

\- Chodzi o Sherlocka?

I tu po raz drugi John zaskoczył siebie, gdy zamiast zaprzeczać albo choć zdołać ugryźć się w język odpowiedział:

\- Nie wiem.

Obaj stali ogłupiali, aż w końcu John otrząsnął się pierwszy i gorączkowo zaprzeczał, jakby cokolwiek między nimi zaszło. Temat Sherlocka przerabiali wielokrotnie w czasie związku, za każdym razem John, zgodnie z prawdą odpowiadał, że nic ich nie łączy, Sherlock jest tylko jego współlokatorem, a Anthony nie dowierzał. Jedną krótką odpowiedzią John właśnie zapewnił sobie status najbardziej znienawidzonego byłego chłopaka. Nie był w stanie przeanalizować swojego zachowania, w głowie ma tylko ogłuszającą pustkę.

 

Wraca myślami do Sherlocka i  westchnieniem odpowiada:

\- Oświadczył mi się – pociąga mały łyk z butelki, czekając, aż alkohol zacznie palić go w gardło, a potem przyjemnie rozgrzeje.

\- Gratulacje – mówi Sherlock tonem modulowanej grzeczności, którego, jak zauważył John używał, gdy chciał wpisać się w społeczne wymagania.

John upija kolejny łyk.

\- A dlaczego zerwaliście? – pyta po chwili Sherlock, wyciągając rękę po butelce.

Gdy John mu ją podaje trzyma ją przez chwile w rękach, jakby ogrzewając się przez szkło butelki.

John szuka właściwej odpowiedzi, a Sherlock mówi, tym razem już normalnym tonem:

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że nie jesteś stworzony do małżeństwa.

John patrzy na niego, a po chwili obaj wybuchają szaleńczym śmiechem. Gdy po chwili dochodzą do siebie John ociera łzy z oczu i mówi:

\- Moja siostra miała jednak rację.

\- Z czym? – Sherlock mruży oczy i wpatruje się w niego uważnie, jednocześnie wyciągając w jego stronę butelkę.

\- Że to wszystko wina naszej matki – John patrzy na Sherlocka i obaj chichoczą.

Gdyby John chciał to wszystko przeanalizować, musiałby zastanowić się czemu tak zareagował, czemu odrzucił Anthony’ego, dlaczego nie chce poważnego związku, czy będzie miał na niego jeszcze kiedykolwiek jeszcze jakieś szanse. Czy to, co mu powiedział było prawdą. Mógłby też zastanowić się nad tym jak to jest, że Sherlock wie, że John nie chce brać ślubu, a jego były już facet nie.  Jednak w tym momencie był w stanie jedynie myśleć o tym, że nigdy jeszcze nie siedział tak blisko Sherlocka.   



	25. Niech każde z was wypowie trzy stwierdzenia o "was". Na przykład "Oboje siedzimy tu i czujemy, że..."

\- Obaj wiemy, że i tak tego nie posprzątasz! – krzyczy John do Sherlocka, który właśnie porzucił eksperyment kuchenny, który zajmuje cały stół i cześć blatów i  przypomniał sobie, że ma coś pilnego do odbioru w zachodniej części Londynu.

Odpowiada mu trzaśnięcie drzwi, więc tylko kiwa głową i wciska swój talerz z kanapką w jeden z niewielu wolnych obszarów na blacie. John postanawia, że tym razem naprawdę za niego nie posprząta i ostentacyjnie omija bałagan przez cały dzień. Sherlock wspomniał coś o kliencie, który ma przyjść dziś wieczorem i John zastanawia się, czy nie zaproponować mu herbaty w kuchni. Sherlock wraca dopiero późnym popołudniem, a jego płaszcz pachnie mgłą, która osadza się nad chodnikami coraz wcześniej i coraz dłużej się utrzymuje. Nieodzowny znak, że jesień zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Przynosi ze sobą zestaw kanapek na wynos i jedzą je na kanapie, starając się za bardzo nie kruszyć.

Cóż, przynajmniej John się stara.

\- Co to za sprawa? – pyta John, wyrywając Sherlocka z zamyślenia, w które popadł zaraz po powrocie do domu.

\- W zasadzie to nie do końca wiem. Podobno morderstwo. Ale doskonale wiemy, jak to jest z rzekomymi morderstwami – przewraca oczami.

John uśmiecha się. Jak dotąd żadna ze spraw, z którymi zgłaszali się do nich ludzie nie okazała się morderstwem, proporcje rozkładały się po równo: połowa tych spraw to wymysły zgłaszającego się, a druga połowa to jakiś rodzaj zniknięcia rzekomej ofiary. Żadna z nich nie wiązała się z faktycznym pozbawianiem kogoś życia. Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl na temat tego od kiedy uważa sprawy Sherlocka za _ich_ sprawy. Faktycznie, w znacznej części brał udział, ale sprowadzało się to do wysłuchiwania pomysłów Sherlocka, biegania za nim lub z nim, powstrzymywanie go od pozbawienia siebie lub innych życia albo uciekania przed kimś.

\- Idziesz na wieczorny dyżur? – Sherlock wyrywa go z zamyślenia.

\- Nie, nie dzisiaj. Chcesz zostać sam z klientem?

\- Nie, czemu?

John stara się nie uśmiechnąć. Sherlock czasem naprawdę nie rozumie innego rodzaju interpretacji wypowiedzi.

Po kolacji Sherlock poddaje się, sprzątając bałagan w kuchni. Punktualnie o dwudziestej ktoś puka do drzwi. John podnosi się z westchnieniem i je otwiera. Kobieta stojąca w drzwiach właśnie składa parasol. Ma na sobie elegancki płaszcz i buty na wysokich obcasach, o których nawet John wie, że kosztowały majątek,  nie trzeba przeprowadzać większej dedukcji, by wiedzieć, że należy do grona najzamożniejszych klientów. John zaprasza ją do środka i woła Sherlocka.

Ten wychodzi z kuchni i to, co właśnie chciał powiedzieć zamiera mu na ustach. Wygląda jak rażony piorunem, w rękach nadal trzyma ścierkę, którą musiał coś przed chwilą wycierać. Kobieta uśmiecha się, gdy go widzi i mówi:

\- Witaj, Sherlocku – ma przyjemny, spokojny głos.

John  stoi między nimi, patrząc to na jedno, to na drugie. Sherlock wreszcie otrząsa się na tyle, by powiedzieć:

\- Witaj, Carmen.

Kobieta nadal się uśmiecha a Sherlock tylko się w nią wpatruje.

John chrząka i mówi:

\- Może pani usiądzie? – wskazując krzesło, na którym zwykle przyjmują klientów.

Kobieta uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością i siada, a Sherlock jeszcze przez chwilę stoi, aż wreszcie siada w swoi fotelu. John siada naprzeciwko, nadal ich obserwując.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego przyszłaś…- zaczyna Sherlock.

\- Znalazłam twoje ogłoszenie. A potrzebuje właśnie kogoś takiego jak ty. Nie zaskoczyło mnie zupełnie, że wybrałeś tę branżę – uśmiecha się, a Sherlock, ku zdziwieniu Johna, wydaje się wyglądać na lekko zawstydzonego.

Z doświadczenia Johna wynika, że niewiele jest rzeczy, które są w stanie zawstydzić Sherlocka. Albo może on ich nie odkrył, myśli nagle. Wierci się niespokojnie w fotelu, kątem oka łowiąc spojrzenie, które rzuca mu Sherlock.

\- Poza tym – zaczyna kobieta, uśmiechając się spod krótko obciętej grzywki – jeśli weźmiesz moją sprawę, to będę miała pewność, że tym razem na pewno mi odpowiesz.

Sherlock nic nie mówi, co jest dziwne i przez chwilę milczą.

W końcu John przerywa niezręczną ciszę pytając:

\- Może napije się pani herbaty?

Kobieta patrzy na niego i mówi:

\- Tak, dziękuję. Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłam się – wstaje i wyciąga do niego rękę – Carmen Michel.

John przedstawia się i idzie do kuchni zrobić herbatę.

Gdy po chwili wraca, Carmen pyta go:

\- Pracujecie razem?

\- Czasem pomagam Sherlockowi przy niektórych sprawach – mówi John w tym samym momencie, w którym Sherlock mówi:

\- Tak.

Carmen wygląda na rozbawioną, patrząc na nich.

\- A mówią, że łączenie życia prywatnego i zawodowego nie sprawdza się w związkach.

\- Nie – zaczyna John, wzdychając – nie jesteśmy razem.

Carmen nie patrzy na niego, za to rzuca Sherlockowi spojrzenie, które mogłoby być uznane za pełne politowania.

Trwa to jednak tak krótko, że John uznaje, że mu się przewidziało.

\- Tylko mieszkacie razem i pracujecie? – pyta, ale zanim któryś z nich zdoła odpowiedzieć mówi:

– Przejdźmy do meritum. Postanowiłam się zwrócić do Sherlocka, bo wiem, że może mi pomóc. Jednak zanim wyjaśnię wam o co chodzi, muszę mieć pewność że to, co wam powiem i wszystko, co związane z tą sprawą zostanie pomiędzy nami. Nie chodzi tylko o dyskrecję, ale też o moje bezpieczeństwo. Dlatego nie mogłam zwrócić się do policji, ani we Francji, gdzie mieszkam, ani tu u was. I dlatego potrzebuje kogoś takiego jak ty – zwraca się bezpośrednio do Sherlocka.

Ten kiwa głową, a Carmen patrzy na Johna, który również się zgadza.

\- Gdy znalazłam informację, że Sherlock jest prywatnym detektywem wiedziałam, że wreszcie znalazłam kogoś, kto będzie w stanie mi pomóc. Pieniądze nie są żadnym problemem, mam odłożoną sporą sumę, mogę ją zapłacić od razu albo na raty.

\- Potem – rzuca Sherlock, a Carmen kiwa głową.

Schyla się do torebki i wyciąga z niej niewielki, czarny notes w skórzanej oprawie. Bierze głęboki oddech i patrząc na nich mówi:

\- Myślę, że mój mąż jest seryjnym mordercą.


	26. Dokończ to zdanie" "Chciałabym mieć kogoś, z kim mogłabym/mógłbym dzielić..."

\- Masz zamiar wziąć tę sprawę – John nadal stoi, patrząc na zamyślonego Sherlocka.

\- Tak, przecież to oczywiste – odpowiada Sherlock nie patrząc na niego, ciągle coś analizując.

\- Co jest w tym takiego oczywistego? – pyta John, wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni i opierając się o kominek.

\- Dokładnie wyjaśniła, dlaczego nie może zwrócić się z tym do policji ani żadnego detektywa z jej kraju. Nie słuchałeś? – nadal nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

\- Oczywiście, że słuchałem –odpowiada John szybko.

– Tylko nie rozumiem czemu miałbyś się wikłać w sprawę prawdopodobnie seryjnego zabójcy, który jest na tyle sprytny, że od lat wymyka się policji i przez długi czas swojej podobno wyjątkowo inteligentnej żonie.

\- Właśnie dlatego – odpowiada Sherlock, podnosząc się z fotela.

\- Bo jest taka inteligentna? – docieka John, nie ruszając się z miejsca, gdy Sherlock zaczyna krążyć po pokoju, starając się znaleźć ładowarkę do właśnie uruchomionego laptopa.

\- Nie, bo to wyzwanie – Sherlock schyla się pod fotel.

\- A jest?

\- Co jest? – Sherlock wystawia głowę znad fotela, pod którym grzebie i wreszcie na niego patrzy.

\- Czy jest wyjątkowo inteligentna? – John wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie.

\- Jest rzeczywiście jedną z bardziej inteligentnych osób, jakie spotkałem. Nie jest geniuszem, ale na pewno jest lepsza od zwykłych ludzi – odpowiada Sherlock i wraca do przeszukiwania fotela.

John nic nie mówi, wpatrując się w niego ze złością.

W ciszy upływa kilka minut, w trakcie których Sherlock zdążył przeszukać kuchnie. Przechodząc obok Johna patrzy na niego i zatrzymuje się.

\- O co chodzi?

\- O nic – burczy John, prostując się.

\- Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego.

\- Nie jestem.

Sherlock mruży oczy, patrząc na niego. Gdy się odzywa ma nieokreślony wyraz twarzy.

\- Zdenerwowała cię wcześniejsza rozmowa. Nie rozumiem czemu – wygląda na zdezorientowanego.

\- Opowiedz mi swoją dedukcję – odpowiada John.

\- Co?

\- Powiedz o czym przed chwilą myślałeś.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego – tym razem Sherlock przyjmuje obronną postawę, zaplatając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- To chociaż konkluzje – naciska John.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany albo tym, że wziąłem sprawę, albo wizytą Carmen. Oba powody są dla mnie niezrozumiałe.

\- Dlaczego? – John zwiększa dystans między nimi, podchodząc do okna i spoglądając przelotnie na ulicę.

\- Jeśli chodzi o sprawę to mogło cię zdenerwować ryzyko, co jest niezrozumiałe, bo je lubisz. Jeśli chodzi o Carmen to nie wiem dlaczego, nie lubisz takiego typu kobiet?

John wzdycha.

Oczy Sherlocka nagle rozszerzają się, ale zaraz opanowuje się, wracając do zwykłego wyrazu twarzy. 

\- Co? – pyta John ostro.

\- Nic.

\- O czym pomyślałeś?

\- Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć….

\- Sherlock – naciska John.

\- Pomyślałem, ze zwykli ludzie mogliby wyciągnąć inne wnioski – mówi w końcu.

\- Jakie?

\- Że w jakiejś abstrakcyjnej rzeczywistości byłbyś zły ze względu na mnie – Sherlock mówi to trochę takim tonem, jakby powoli i boleśnie rozciągano jego stawy.

\- To znaczy? – John nie wie już, który z nich jest bardziej zdenerwowany.

\- Bo nie podoba ci się moja relacja z Carmen – Sherlock mówi coraz ciszej, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz – odpowiada Sherlock szybko.

Za szybko.

John podchodzi do niego, zatrzymując się w odległości kilkunastu centymetrów.

Podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego, tak długo, aż wreszcie złapie jego spojrzenie.

\- Sherlock.

Ten uparcie milczy i pierwszy opuszcza wzrok.

\- Pomyślałeś o tym, prawda?

Sherlock nadal na niego nie patrzy.

 – Pomyślałeś właśnie, że mógłbym być zazdrosny.

Sherlock cofa się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia do czego ma prowadzić ta rozmowa.

\- Zapytaj mnie – rozkaz Johna zatrzymuje Sherlocka w połowie obrotu.

\- Co?

\- Zapytaj mnie.

\- John – mówi jego imię takim tonem, jakby prosił go, żeby skrócił jego cierpienia.

\- Ok, uznamy, że zapytałeś właśnie czy jestem o ciebie zazdrosny. Nie wiem, może. Chyba tak – mówi John szybko.

Sherlock patrzy na niego tak, jakby właśnie oznajmił mu , że zna wszystkie zastosowania popiołu i może mu je wyrecytować z pamięci.

Dopiero to otrzeźwia Johna na tyle, że zaczyna się zastanawiać co właśnie najlepszego zrobił. Nie ma pojęcia po co zaczął tę rozmowę i skąd w ogóle wzięły się te uczucia. Nie wie, czemu nie przeanalizował ich na spokojnie, następnego dnia, jak zwykle robił. Jednak zszokowanie Sherlocka wytrąca go z równowagi. Wygląda nie tylko na zszokowanego, ale też przerażonego. John nie potrafi zanalizować i jego, i swoich reakcji, czuje się jakby był pod wpływem silnych narkotyków i ktoś inny nim sterował.

Po to, żeby to wszystko zatrzymać, a może po to, żeby uspokoić Sherlocka pokonuje kilkoma krokami dzielący ich dystans, przyciąga głowę Sherlocka stanowczym ruchem i całuje go. Sherlock początkowo nieruchomieje, ale John przechodzi do delikatniejszego pocałunku i Sherlock odpowiada na niego, ale nadal nie wykazuje inicjatywy. Po chwili, która prawdopodobnie była krótka, ale John mógłby się założyć, że trwała godzinami,  puszcza go i odsuwa się. Jeśli jego zamiarem było uspokojenie Sherlocka to poniósł sromotną klęskę, wygląda teraz na tak wytrąconego z równowagi, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Sherlock – mówi cicho John, chcąc odezwać się pierwszy. Odsunął się, ale nadal pozostaje blisko.

\- Nie, John-  Sherlock odpowiada na inne pytanie.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock cofa się na większą odległość, jakby starał się zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo.

\- Nie nadaje się do związków.

John prycha.

\- Sherlock, to był pocałunek.

\- To nie działa.

A potem odwraca się, a John, zanim zdąży się powstrzymać, łapie ładowarkę, która znajdowała się cały czas pod jego fotelem i rzuca za nim. Trafia w drzwi, które zamknęły się za Sherlockiem.

Problemem jest pocałunek.

Tu John musi zgodzić się z Sherlockiem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, technicznie nie był to najlepszy pocałunek w jego życiu, nie był nawet najbardziej podniecający czy ekscytujący. Był zwyczajny. Mógł się założyć, że miał już wiele takich w życiu.

Jednak to, co było w nim fantastyczne, to to, że po raz pierwszy w życiu John czuł się tak, jakby robił to z właściwa osobą. Nie chodzi o pocałunek, chodzi o to, że w trakcie niego poczuł, że wszystko natychmiast wskoczyło we właściwe miejsce. Nie ma pojęcia, jak odebrał to Sherlock, prawdopodobnie nie najlepiej, ale on czuł się tak, jakby ktoś pokaz mu coś oczywistego, z czego dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy.


	27. Gdybyś miał zaprzyjaźnić się ze swoim partnerem co powinien jeszcze o tobie wiedzieć?

Oczywiście, John mało spał tej nocy. Kilka razy miał ochotę pójść do Sherlocka i z nim porozmawiać, a raczej zmusić go do rozmowy, ale rezygnował. Nie słyszał z jego sypialni żadnych dźwięków, ale wiedział że tam jest, zniknął zaraz po tym, jak opuścił salon.

Rano John prawie spóźnił się do pracy, jednak gdy tam dotarł błogosławił dużą ilość pacjentów, która pozwalała mu nie myśleć o tym wszystkim. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że w każdej przerwie zerkał na komórkę, licząc na jakąkolwiek próbę kontaktu ze strony Sherlocka. To się oczywiście nie stało, a przy powrocie do domu każdy przystanek metra zwiększał jego stres. Otwierając drzwi do mieszkania wziął głęboki oddech, ale na nic się to zdało. Sherlock siedział na podłodze przed laptopem, dookoła rozrzuconych było mnóstwo jego notatek. Skinął mu głową i wrócił do pracy. Zjadł podsunięty mu przez Johna obiad, odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące sprawy.

Słowem – zachowywał się tak, jakby nic się nie stało. John brał pod uwagę tę wersję i wytrzymał aż do wieczora. Odstawił kubek z herbatą i podszedł do fotela, w którym siedział Sherlock. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu, a ten gwałtownie podskoczył, łapiąc laptopa w ostatnim momencie. John nie skomentował, usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko i patrzył na niego przez chwilę.

\- Rozumiem, że sprawa Carmen staje się teraz priorytetowa?

Sherlock potwierdził, a John zmusił go do opowiedzenia czego dowiedział się dotychczas.

\- Ok, wygląda na to, że czeka cię dużo pracy.

Sherlock potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Uciekanie przed wzrokiem Johna stawało się już zabawne.

\- Co ty na to, żebym ci pomógł? Mam mnóstwo nadgodzin i zaległego urlopu.

Widzi, jak Sherlock podrywa głowę, rzuca mu spojrzenie i przełyka ślinę.

\- Myślę, że sobie poradzę – oznajmia w końcu.

John wzdycha. Idzie gorzej, niż się tego spodziewał.

\- A ja myślę, że przydałby mi się aktywny wypoczynek – brnie dalej – Pomagałem ci wcześniej i nie narzekałeś.

Sherlock chyba postanowił go zignorować, bo nadal wpatruje się w komputer na kolanach.

\- Dobrze, więc ustalimy podział pracy. I jeszcze jedno.

Przerywa i czeka, wiedząc, że ciekawość zwycięży. Gdy Sherlock wreszcie podnosi na niego oczy wyrzuca z siebie:

\- Nie wiem co zrobić, więc proponuje, żebyśmy wyznawali zasadę, że to, co zdarzy się w trakcie śledztwa, zostanie zamknięte razem ze śledztwem.

Sherlock marszczy brwi i mówi w końcu:

\- Co?

John prostuje się w fotelu i mówi:

\- Co się dzieje w Vegas, zostaje w Vegas.

Sherlock rzuca mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, które jasno daje mu do zrozumienia, że powinien zastanowić się, zanim otworzy usta.

\- Zamiast próbować coś ustalać, co jak widać, nam nie idzie, spróbujmy po prostu… spróbować – kończy kulawo.

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego, chyba czekając, aż powie coś, co będzie miało sens.

\- Jeśli nam się nie spodoba, albo spowoduje nadmierne komplikacje to skończymy to wszystko w momencie zamknięcia śledztwa i już więcej do tego nie wrócimy. Będzie jak wcześniej – John ma nadzieje, że Sherlock wreszcie zrozumie o co mu chodzi, ale ten dalej milczy.

\- Chodzi mi o ten pocałunek – wyrzuca w końcu John, wiercąc się w fotelu i krzyżując nogi – Możemy jakoś spróbować, a jeśli nie, to wycofamy się i obaj zapomnimy o wszystkim – czuje, jak rumieniec wypełza na jego twarz i ma ochotę wybiec – Jeśli ty chcesz – kończy kulawo.

Sherlock milczy jeszcze chwilę i wreszcie odzywa się:

\- A to tak działa?

\- Nie wiem, nie przeprowadzałem badań – rzuca złośliwie John zanim zdoła się powstrzymać, ale po chwili bierze głęboki oddech.

– Nie wiem jak to zadziała, pewnie nie sprawdziłoby się u innych, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy byli jak inni - urywa, czekając na reakcję Sherlocka, ale kiedy jej nie ma ciągnie dalej.

– Słuchaj, nie mam zamiaru cię do niczego zmuszać, ale nie chcę stracić tego, co między nami jest – jeszcze wczoraj powiedziałby, że przyjaźni, ale dziś już nie jest pewny, jak miałby to właściwie określić – Nie wiem w którą stronę pójść, więc możemy równie dobrze do przodu – kończy i czeka, aż Sherlock coś powie.

Ma szczęście, że należy do cierpliwych osób, bo Sherlock przerywa milczenie po około dziesięciu minutach.

\- A co, jeśli będziesz tego żałował ?

John wzdycha.

\- Wtedy po zakończeniu sprawy zapomnę o wszystkim. Nie wiem czego się spodziewać , wiec umówmy się, że jeśli czegoś nie chcemy, to mówimy stop.

Kiwnięcie głowy Sherlocka jest ledwo zauważalne.

John wypuszcza całe powietrze z płuc.


	28. Powiedz partnerowi coś, co ci się w nim podoba. Bądź bardzo szczery - mów rzeczy, których się zwykle nie mówi świeżo poznanej osobie.

Dotychczas żartowali z Sherlockiem na temat morderstw, ale teraz okazało się, że prawdopodobnie naprawdę mają z nim do czynienia. John wrócił myślami do opowieści Carmen. Jeśli Sherlocka coś z nią kiedyś wiązało, to John domyślał się, że chodziło nie tylko o jej inteligencję, ale też odmienność. Po tym, jak oświadczyła, że podejrzewa, że jej mąż jest seryjnym mordercą John oczywiście nie uwierzył. Trzeba jej jednak przyznać, że miała w ręku mocne argumenty.

\- Mój mąż jest dyrektorem największego oddziału francuskiej firmy zajmującej się nieruchomościami. Poznałam go po tym, jak rozwiodłam się z pierwszym mężem i szukałam nowego mieszkania. Zarabiałam całkiem nieźle, miałam już wtedy swoją firmę pomagającą produkować ekologiczne kosmetyki. Jak widać zamiłowanie do eksperymentów pozostało – uśmiechnęła się do Sherlocka, a ten lekko odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Szukałam czegoś bardziej wyszukanego, a Charles jeszcze wtedy pracował w terenie. Pokazał mi mieszkanie, kupiłam je, zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Szczerze powiedziawszy po pierwszej porażce nie chciałam ślubu, ale przekonał mnie. Zasadniczo było nam razem dobrze, żadna porywająca miłość. Mówię wam to wszystko, bo to istotne, nie dlatego, że lubię opowiadać historię mojego życia – uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– Po jakimś roku wiedziałam już, że się rozwiedziemy. Przez cały czas  wiedziałam, że Charles nie mówi mi wszystkiego. Żyliśmy wygodnie, to fakt, ale domyślałam się, że zarabia znacznie więcej, niż to przedstawia. Często wyjeżdżał w delegację, częściowo pracował też we Francji. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać jego rzeczy, chciałam znaleźć dowody świadczące o dodatkowych źródłach dochodu. Już raz się rozwodziłam, wiedziałam co mnie czeka. Wśród płyt z zestawieniami księgowymi znalazłam jedną z datą. Nie kojarzyłam jej, więc ją odtworzyłam – nagle ucięła i wzięła głęboki wdech.

 – Mój mąż gwałcił na niej jakąś kobietę. Oczywiście nie było widać jego twarzy, ale ja go rozpoznałam. Założyłam, że to data tego, kiedy się to zdarzyło, ale okazało się, że to data jej ślubu. Znalazłam zaproszenie z taką datą adresowane na firmę w tej samej szufladzie. Tych zaproszeń było cztery.

\- Sprawdziłam to – zamilkła na chwilę – Każda z tych kobiet zmarła kilka miesięcy po ślubie, każda w wyniku samobójstwa. Chciałam wierzyć, że tylko je zgwałcił, ale boje się, że nie istnieją takie zbiegi okoliczności. Nawet jeśli nie zabił ich bezpośrednio, to na pewno się do tego przyczynił. Potrzebuję dowodów. Nie interesuje mnie w jaki sposób zdobytych, byleby mój adwokat mógł z nich zrobić użytek. Próbowałabym zrobić to sama, ale nie jestem pewna czego mogę się spodziewać – powiedziała to lekko, jakby nie oświadczyła właśnie, ze mąż może próbować ją zabić – Potrzebuje ich szybko, bo jestem w drugim miesiącu ciąży, a nie chce, żeby miał jakiekolwiek prawa do dziecka. 

 

Przez pierwsze dwa dni zajmowali się tylko kopiami dokumentów, które im dała i udało im się odtworzyć schemat działa.

\- Wiesz, że dałeś mi bardzo mało czasu – mężczyzna siedział na skórzanym fotelu,na głowie miał czapkę z daszkiem, spod T-shirtu wystawały umięśnione ręce.

Sherlock przyprowadził ich tu, tłumacząc, że tradycyjna droga zdobywania aktów zgonu i raportów z autopsji kobiet zajęłaby znacznie więcej czasu. Mniej tradycyjna droga, jak okazało się, to skorzystanie z usług hakera wyglądającego jak amerykański gracz footballu, mieszkającego w sennej podlondyńskiej dzielnicy.

\- Tak, bo ja też mam mało czasu – odparł Sherlock, przeglądając podane mu dokumenty. Podał je Johnowi.

\- Któraś z nich to twoja dziewczyna? – mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Sherlock zanim John zdążył się odezwać – Chociaż rzeczywiście nie ma szczęścia w romantycznych wyborach.

John oderwał przeniósł wzrok na niego. Sherlock rzucił mu przelotny uśmiech, z gatunku tych odpowiadających za ich wspólne żarty. John odpowiedział uśmiechem. Sherlock pierwszy raz nawiązał do ich rozmowy na temat podjęcia próby. Nie miał czasu jednak się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Sherlock odebrał telefon od kolejnego źródła. Wyszli na zalaną słońcem ulice, która kontrastowała z ponurymi rozmyślaniami na temat ofiar.

\- Muszę lecieć do Szwecji.

John zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co się stało?

\- Obecnie na stypendium przebywa tam amerykańska anatomopatolog, która wyspecjalizowała się w analizie porównawczej ludzi. Nie tylko martwych, zasłynęła tym, że pomogła zamknąć pedofila, identyfikując go z podejrzanym po układzie żył na rękach.

John pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- A, więc musimy lecieć do Szwecji – powiedział z naciskiem.

Sherlock posłał mu spojrzenie, takie, które od czasu zmiany między nimi złowił już kilka razy. Zdaniem Johna było ono połączeniem wątpliwości, zaskoczenia, irytacji i jeszcze czegoś, ale zasadniczo to był Sherlock. Mogło również oznaczać _daruje sobie ten komentarz, obcowanie z twoim ograniczonym umysłem jest dla mnie prawdziwą torturą._

  
\- Uważasz, że to nie Charles jest na tych nagraniach?

Początkowo tylko Sherlock miał je obejrzeć, ale John nalegał, twierdząc, że skoro obaj w tym siedzą, to obaj powinni przez to przejść. Po ich obejrzeniu nie odzywali się do końca wieczora, a Johna w nocy obudziły koszmary. Gdy doszedł do siebie przez chwilę nadsłuchiwał czy nie usłyszy jakiś dźwięków z pozostałej części mieszkania, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Rozważał pójście do sypialni Sherlocka, ale wydawało się, że pocałunek i rozmowa wybudowały między nimi ścianę, której żaden z nich nie potrafił przejść.

\- Uważam, że to on, ale mając potwierdzenie będziemy w stanie w przyszłości udowodnić, że zgwałcił te kobiety. Tyle tylko, że one nie żyją, a jego stać na drogiego adwokata, więc nie mamy pewności, czy poszedłby siedzieć, a nawet jakby, to na jak długo. Ale to dobry początek.

Resztę popołudnia spędzili na pakowaniu się i w przypadku Sherlocka rozwiązywaniu prostej sprawy Lestrada i obrażaniu go. Odkąd wzięli tę sprawę John nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Po wyjściu spod prysznica zobaczył, że Sherlock siedzi na kanapie i zapamiętale pisze coś na klawiaturze. Przygotował dla nich herbatę i usiadł, licząc, że telewizyjna papka chociaż na chwilę zajmie jego myśli. Sherlock nawet na niego nie spojrzał, ale wyciągnął rękę po kubek. John przez chwilę śledził fabułę serialu, w którym jak się zdawało luzie walczyli o życie ze zgrają żywych trupów, a stukanie klawiaturę Sherlocka towarzyszyło mu w tle. Dyskretnie na niego spojrzał, wydawał się na czymś niezwykle skupiony, opierając łokieć na oparciu. John lekko przesunął się w jego stronę, siedział teraz mniej więcej na środku kanapy. Sherlock nie zareagował, wiec John przerzucił kanał, tym razem trafiając na teleturniej. Sherlock rzucił spojrzenie na ekran, a potem wrócił do laptopa. Tym razem John najpierw przesunął nogę w jego stronę, a dopiero po chwili resztę ciała. Przez cały ten czas nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu. Dopiero po jakimś czasie rzucił szybkie, ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę Sherlocka, który wybrał akurat ten moment, by po jego twarzy przemknął cień uśmiechu. Normalnie John uznałby, że mu się przewidziało, ale teraz zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i po raz ostatni się przesunął. Siedział teraz tuż obok Sherlocka, tak, że czuł wyraźnie na udzie ciepło jego uda. Zmiana pozycji nie wywołała tym razem żadnej reakcji. John starał się skupić na finale teleturnieju, ale czuł się nieco rozproszony. Nieco zmieniło się w bardzo, gdy poczuł, że Sherlock mu się przygląda. Czuł rumieniec wypełzający na twarz, ale dopiero po chwili nieznacznie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Chyba nigdy nie znaleźli się tak blisko siebie, poza pocałunkiem. Tylko że wtedy trwało to chwilę, było gorączkowe i niepewne, a teraz przedłużało się, John mógł dostrzec jak długie rzęsy Sherlocka rzucające cień na policzki i jak delikatnie przygryza dolną wargę. Wziął głęboki wdech i wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

John podskoczył tak gwałtownie, że wylał resztki herbaty na stolik, a Sherlock chyba tylko dzięki refleksowi zapobiegł upadkowi laptopa na ziemię.

\- Kurier z jedzeniem – mruknął John, odkładając telefon chwilę później – Będzie dopiero za pół godziny przez wypadek na trasie.

Sherlock pokiwał głową.

\- Lot w południe, powinniśmy ominąć poranne korki - skinął mu głową i poszedł do łazienki. 


	29. Opowiedz o zawstydzającej chwili z twojego życia.

Słyszy jakiś hałas i nagle budzi się. Gwałtownie siada na łóżku, starając się odgonić resztki snu. Już teraz nie pamięta czego dotyczył, ale czuje się otępiały i niepewny. Potrząsa głową, spoglądając na zegarek. Dochodzi siódma, więc ma jeszcze trochę czasu, ale wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Zszedł na dół, do kuchni, żeby napić się wody.

Mieszkanie jest ciche, Sherlock musi jeszcze spać albo przynajmniej robić coś wyjątkowo cicho. Wie, że czeka ich krótka podróż, ale i tak postanawia trochę poćwiczyć. Gdy spocony idzie pod prysznic spotyka zaspanego Sherlocka, który przez chwilę na niego patrzy. Normalnie John zinterpretował by to spojrzenie jako wyraz zainteresowania, gdyby nie patrzył na niego najbardziej niezainteresowany mężczyzna pod słońcem. Nie zdążył się wczoraj spakować, więc spędza znaczną część poranka na poszukiwaniu podręcznej walizki. Na lotnisko docierają na czas i mają nawet kwadrans na szybką kawę i rozmiękłą kanapkę.

Sherlock nic nie je, ale John wstał rano z mocnym postanowieniem zachowania optymizmu, więc nie komentuje. Przy odprawie Sherlock nagle skręca i kieruje się do klasy biznes. Podaje bilety, rozglądając się za Johnem, który w końcu podchodzi do niego. Klasa biznes jest dziś zapełniona ledwie w połowie, wygodnie się rozsiadają. Sherlock pierwszy zajmuje miejsce przy oknie, John siada obok. Przy pierwszej okazji Sherlock prosi przechodzącą stewardesę o koc. Wszystkie próby podejmowania tematu przez Johna zbywa zdawkowo, więc ten zakłada, że pewnie rozmyśla nad sprawą. Dopiero, gdy wydano polecenie zapięcia pasów John, rzucając mu ukadkowe spojrzenie zrozumiał.

Klasę ekonomiczną, koc, milczenie.

Gdy samochód zaczął kołować wsunął dłoń pod koc. Sherlock, dotychczas odwrócony w stronę okna spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. John odnalazł jego dłoń, wilgotną od potu i chwycił ją. W trakcie startu czuł, jak Sherlock zgniata mu ją jak w imadle. Odprężył się nieco, gdy już wyrównali lot i wtedy puścił dłoń Johna. Ten sięgnął po własny koc, dotychczas złożony na kolanach, przykrył się nim, a potem znów sięgnął pod nią po dłoń Sherlocka. Posłał mu spojrzenie wyglądające na pomieszanie złości i zniecierpliwienia, ale nie cofnął swojej. John zaczął delikatnie gładzić jego skórę kciukiem.

  
\- Jaki jest plan? – zapytał, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę – Zakładając, ze twoja specjalistka potwierdzi, że na filmach jest Charles co robimy dalej? Z raportu z autopsji nic nie wynika.

\- Przedawkowanie leków dwa razy, skok z budynku, podcięcie żył. Poza taśmami z gwałtem i samobójstwami wkrótce po ślubie żadnych punktów wspólnych. Trudno byłoby zabić, a potem udawać tak różne samobójstwa. Pozostają nam mężowie.

John kiwa głową i zamyśla się na chwilę.

Czuję, że dłoń Sherlocka staje się odrobinę cieplejsza.

  
\- Nie możemy ich przesłuchać, bo wtedy on mógłby się dowiedzieć, że wykonujemy jakieś ruchy – Sherlock wypowiada na głos to, o czym pomyślał John.

\- A jak wytłumaczymy tę podróż? – John dopiero teraz zrozumiał ich błąd.

Sherlock posłał mu kpiące spojrzenie.

\- Zakładając, że nas śledzi, to może zauważyć jedynie, że lecimy na romantyczną wycieczkę do Sztokholmu– ton Sherlocka sugeruje bardziej, że mówi o liście zakupów, niż o potencjalnych romantycznych uniesieniach.

John kręci głową i uśmiecha się lekko. Dalsza część lotu przebiega bez komplikacji, poza podejściem do lądowania, kiedy Sherlock staje się znacznie bledszy i chyba odruchowo ściska dłoń Johna. Do hotelu docierają taksówką, ta jest dość skromny, ale przyjemny dla oka. Recepcjonistka, dziewczyna znacznie młodsza od Sherlocka długo szuka ich rezerwacji.

\- Dwa pojedyncze łóżka czy jedno podwójne?

\- Dwa pojedyncze – odpowiada Sherlock, zanim John zdąży się odezwać.

John pierwszy wchodzi do pokoju. Jest niewielki, przytulnie urządzony, na stole stoją nawet świeże kwiaty. Całość wrażenia psuje jednak koszmarny odcień zieleni na ścianach. John szybko wsuwa walizkę pod łóżko i idzie do łazienki. Gdy wraca Sherlock siedzi na drugim łóżku i wpatruje się w komórkę.

\- Obiad? – rzuca w powietrze.

John kiwa głową i wychodzą. Na moment zapomina o podłym nastroju, w którym się znajduje i zatraca się w klimacie lekko pochmurnego dziś miasteczka. Sherlock prowadzi go pewnie między wybrukowanymi uliczkami jakby tu kiedyś był i kto wie, może tak było. Wchodzą do niewielkiej, położonej na uboczu restauracji. Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę, pozwalając mu wybrać stolik. John wybiera ten pod oknem, obaj zajmują się menu. Gdy kelner odbiera od nich zamówienia zapada cisza. John skupia się na wyglądaniu przez okno, głos Sherlocka przywołuje go do rzeczywistości.

\- Jesteś zły – stwierdza.

W pierwszym odruchu John chce zaprzeczać, ale byłoby to bezsensowne, więc po prostu wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wcześniej wszystko było w porządku, więc jedynym słusznym wyjaśnieniem wydaje się być to, że zdenerwowałeś na mój wybór.

\- Sherlock – zaczyna zirytowany John, ale on kontynuuje.

\- Zdenerwowałeś się, bo liczyłeś, że wybiorę podwójne.

John rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, szukając wzrokiem kelnera, który mógłby go wybawić.

\- Mam rację? – upewnia się Sherlock i John w końcu na niego patrzy. Wydaje mu się smutny.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś fanem tego typu rozmów, skąd ta zmiana? Wpływ Szwecji? – uśmiecha się, licząc, że Sherlock odpuści.

W tym momencie kelner stawia przed nimi parujące talerze. Gdy odchodzi zaczynają w milczeniu jeść.

\- Nigdy z nikim nie spałem – mówi nagle Sherlock, a John zastyga z łyżką w połowie ruchu. Mruga kilkukrotnie i w końcu odpowiada:

\- Ok.

Sherlock przewraca oczami.

\- Nie słuchałeś mnie. Powiedziałem, że nie spałem z nikim. W łóżku – John postanawia odłożyć łyżkę. 

\- Dosłownie? – upewnia się w końcu.

\- Dosłownie – milczy chwilę, a potem dodaje z lekką satysfakcją w głosie – Uprawiałem seks.

John wypuszcza powietrze, które musiał trzymać w płucach, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Ale jak to? – pyta w końcu kulawo.

\- Normalnie, nigdy się nie zdarzyło – Sherlock wzrusza ramionami – Mieszkałem w internatach, mają tam pojedyncze łóżka. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żebym z kimś spał, po prostu wyglądało to inaczej.

John kiwa głową i wraca do zupy. Jedzą w milczeniu. W końcu John nalega na deser i atmosfera się rozluźnia.

\- Teraz rozumiem – John wraca do tematu, gdy idą w stronę hotelu.

Sherlock posyła mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nie chciałeś, żebym pozbawił cię niewinności – żartuje John.

Sherlock przez chwilę intensywnie się w niego wpatruje, jednocześnie jakimś cudem zgrabnie omijając przeszkody na chodniku.

\- Ależ John – mówi w końcu, patrząc mu w oczy – Nie krępuj się.


	30. Kiedy ostatnio rozpłakałeś się przy kimś? A kiedy w samotności?

Doktor Hunter była niska i bardzo energiczna. Jej potargane włosy sprawiały, że na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała dość niechlujnie, ale w pracy okazała się specjalistką w każdym calu. John wiedział, że zasłynęła rozpoznaniem układu żył na rękach pedofila z nagranego materiału i był pełen podziwu dla jej dokonań. Wiedział, jak bardzo różnorodne są szczegóły anatomiczne u poszczególnych ludzi. Sherlock przesłał jej materiały pocztą, ale po wyniki wolał stawić się osobiście, tym bardziej, że były nieoficjalne.

\- Zarwałam dla ciebie noc, słońce – powiedziała na widok Sherlocka, wstając od stołu anatomicznego, na którym leżały zwłoki kobiety około pięćdziesiątki. Szybkim ruchem zakryła zwłoki prześcieradłem, teraz było widać tylko końcówki nacięć w okolicach obojczyków. Z pomieszczenia obok przyniosła teczki, ruchem dłoni zapraszając ich do biurka w kącie. Sherlock wcześniej powiedział mu, że spotkał ją na studiach, gdy prowadziła zajęcia ze studentami jako początkująca asystentka i zrobiła na nim ogromne wrażenie.

\- Wiecie, że pracuje z trupami, a żywi ludzie to zupełnie inna bajka. Tym bardziej gdy mam tak mało czasu. Uznajecie, że ta opinia jest mocno nieoficjalna, tak nieoficjalna, że żeby móc potwierdzić ją w sądzie potrzebowałabym znacznie więcej czasu i znacznie więcej materiałów. Z tego, co zdołałam się zorientować po tym co mi przesłałeś, byłabym skłonna stwierdzić, że to ten mężczyzna – wskazała na zdjęcie Charlesa.

 – Ale porównywałam tu metodą jeden do jednego, nie jestem w stanie zapewnić, że gdzieś nie istnieje bardzo podobny mężczyzna. Tak jak powiedziałam, potrzebuje więcej czasu, by zrobić to dokładnie. Zazwyczaj nie godzę się na tak powierzchowne analizy, ale do niektórych studentów mam jakąś taką dziwną słabość – uśmiecha się do Johna.

Kiwa głową, nadal będąc pod wrażeniem jej pracy.

\- Kiedy ostatnio płakałeś? – odwraca się w stronę Sherlocka.

Nie odpowiada, posyłając jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli ta sprawa wygląda tak, jak mi to przedstawiłeś, to lepiej sobie przypomnij, bo kiedy jego adwokaci z tobą skończą, to prawdopodobnie będziesz zalany łzami. To, co zrobił tym dziewczynom jest koszmarne i chce, żeby za to odpowiedział, dlatego wam pomagam. Ale wydaje się, że to wyjątkowo sprytny człowiek, więc uważajcie na siebie. Zbierzcie tak mocne dowody, jak tylko będziecie w stanie.

Sztokholm był dziś zalany słońcem i wiosenny,  co kontrastowało z ich nastrojem po wyjściu ze spotkania.

\- Zastanawiałeś się czy one były jedyne? – John w końcu przerywa cisze.

\- Oczywiście. Sprawdziłem to, nigdy nie był oficjalnie notowany. A nieoficjalnie nie wniesiono żadnych skarg.

\- Bo kobiety bały się mówić – uzupełnił John.

Sherlock skinął głową.

\- Gdyby był gwałcicielem to robiłby to pewnie całe życie, ale on to też nagrywał. W darknecie nie ma śladu, by chwalił się filmami lub próbował je sprzedać kolekcjonerom.

\- Jezu, sprawdziłeś to? – przerwał mu John.

\- Na szczęście nie osobiście. Wydaje się, że nagrywał je dla siebie, dla poczucia władzy. Chodzi o to – ciągnął, chwytając rękaw swetra Johna, by uchronić go przed nadjeżdżającym rowerzystą – że w gwałcie chodzi o władzę, to jasne. Mam na myśli, że on nie robił tego, bo gwałt był dla niego jedynie sposobem seksualnego zaspokojenia, ale dlatego, że dzięki temu i dzięki filmom miał ogromną przewagę, którą mógł się rozkoszować.

John zastanowił się przez chwilę, a potem przyznał mu rację.

\- Zapytałem Carmen. Powiedziała, że ich życie seksualne było zwyczajne, to znaczy lubili urozmaicenia, przebieranie, czasem wiązanie. Nic zaskakującego.

John spojrzał na niego. Nie wiedział czemu, ale musiał przyznać, że był zaskoczony tym, że Sherlock prezentował takie otwarte podejście. Nie mógł pozbyć się przekonania, że Sherlock jest dość zamknięty w życiu seksualnym, ale z drugiej strony nie miał przecież żadnych racjonalnych argumentów na podparcie tej tezy. Jeśli nie brać pod uwagę tego, że od pocałunku nic więcej między nimi nie zaszło, pomimo, że ustalili, ze mogą próbować. Własnych fantazji na ten temat nie mógł przecież zaliczyć do sprawdzonej wiedzy.

\- Co? – Sherlock wyrwał go z zamyślenia, a John zorientował się, że zbyt długo milczał.

\- Nie, nic.

Sherlock posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

\- Co? – tym razem zapytał John.

\- Coś z tego, co wymieniłem nie było dla ciebie zwyczajne?

\- Nie, a dla ciebie? – odparował szybko John.

\- Jestem otwarty .

Właśnie okazało się, że żadna sprawa, nad którą razem pracowali nie był dla Johna tak dziwna, jak ich obecna sytuacja. Oczywiście, że John dostrzegł, że Sherlock z nim flirtuje i to już drugi raz. Jednak poza tym wszystko było jak zawsze, zachowywał zwyczajny dystans. Nie wracał do tej kwestii aż do wieczora. Pozostałą część dnia spędzili na spacerach i pobycie w kawiarniach, gdzie starali się popchnąć sprawę do przodu. Czekał ich poranny lot, więc gdy zgasili światło John mruknął „Dobranoc” i zawinął się w kołdrę. Po kilku minutach, gdy już prawie zasypiał usłyszał ruch po drugiej stronie pokoju, a potem ciche kroki. Jego materac ugiął się.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał John, lekko nieprzytomny.

\- Nic – w ciemności głos Sherlock brzmiał, jakby się wahał.

John poczuł, jak dłoń Sherlocka wsuwała się pod koc i odnajduje jego dłoń. Zamarł, gdy pociągnął i wysunął ich splecione dłonie spod koca i zaczął delikatnie gładzić palcem wnętrze jego dłoni. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział co, poza tym mocno rozpraszał go dotyk Sherlocka. Ten jakby realizował metodyczny plan, najpierw delikatnie obwiódł każdy z jego palców opuszką, a potem odwrócił ją i zaczął gładzić z zewnątrz. John wstrzymał oddech, gdy poczuł jak długi palec Sherlocka zatacza koła we wnętrzu jego dłoni. Starał się utrzymać regularny oddech, ale czuł, że nie będzie mu łatwo. Gdy Sherlock przeszedł do nadgarstka poczuł, że jest na straconej pozycji. Jednak dopiero, gdy jego dłoń powędrowała w górę i usta Sherlocka dotknęły jego skóry poddał się. Stłumił jęk i nawet już nie starał się panować nad oddechem. Sherlock musiał doskonale wiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje, bo kolejne pocałunki były coraz dłuższe i bardziej intensywne. Ostatecznie przegrał, gdy poczuł jak czubek języka Sherlocka zaczyna delikatnie śledzić linie wewnątrz jego dłoni. John wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i na chwilę znieruchomiał. Poczuł, jak Sherlock ostrożnie odkłada jego dłoń na łóżko i cicho wrócił do siebie.

Brawo – pomyślał John – Sherlockowi Holmesowi udała się trudna sztuka cofania w czasie. Znów jestem nastolatkiem.

 


	31. Powiedz partnerowi coś, co już ci się w  nim podoba.

Po powrocie ze Szwecji John wrócił do pracy, ale nie brał dodatkowych dyżurów. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzali starając się wpaść na jakikolwiek przełom w sprawie.

Sherlock spędzał też czas na czymś, o czym nie chciał opowiadać i po kilku próbach John przestał naciskać. W zasadzie starał się pogodzić z tym stanem zawieszenia, który trwał pomiędzy nimi. Gdy tylko Sherlock decydował się na jakiś ruch w jego stronę zaraz wycofywał się za starannie wybudowane zasieki. Po kilku próbach odgadnięcia co na ten temat myśli Sherlock John się poddał, przyznając sam przed sobą, że prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie.

Choć musiał przyznać, że wizja perwersyjnego przesłuchania Sherlocka przyciągnęła jego uwagę na dłuższy czas.Na tym polu przegrał zupełnie, w jego głowie pionek z napisem _Sherlock_ przesunął się z planszy „współlokator” na planszę „mam coraz śmielsze fantazje erotyczne z Twoim udziałem”. Z irytacją upominał się najczęściej, że nic nie stanie, bo nie wróżył sobie na tym polu szczególnych sukcesów. Jednocześnie ostatecznie przestał chodzić na randki, co tylko wzmacniało jego frustrację. Dostrzegł, że Sherlock dopuszcza go bliżej niż zwykle, mógł wchodzić do jego prywatnej strefy bliskości i z mściwą satysfakcją robił to, licząc na jakikolwiek rezultat. Siadał więc blisko Sherlocka na kanapie, muskał jego dłoń odbierając zakupy, nachylał się niżej niż zwykle zerkając na ekran laptopa.

Starając się nadrobić zaległości z pracy prawie nie zauważył powrotu Sherlocka.

\- Mam coś – oświadczył, rzucając torbę na kuchenne krzesło.

John posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Jeden z mężów ofiar zaklina się, że nie miała skłonności samobójczych. Rodzina każdego, kto to zrobił jest w szoku, ale on mówi, że w weekend, gdy Amanda zaginęła był w delegacji. W tygodniu poprzedzającym wyjazd podjęli decyzję, że wpłacają zaliczkę za dom.

\- Gdzie z nim rozmawiałeś?

\- W poczekalni u terapeuty.

John zamrugał.

\- Chodziłeś do terapeuty?

\- Musiałem. To był najbardziej neutralny grunt, gdzie mogłem któregoś z nich złapać. W poczekalni był skłonny do zwierzeń, udawałem, że też straciłem żonę, tyle, że w wypadku samochodowym.

John zastanawia się, nalewając wody do czajnika.

\- I co, kiedy oni wchodzili do gabinetu wychodziłeś z poczekalni i nikt się nie zorientował?

\- Nie – Sherlock opiera się o szafkę i lekko krzywi – Żeby być wiarygodny sam musiałem skorzystać z wizyt.

John odwraca się do niego plecami, wsypując kawę do kubków, ale jego ramiona drgają i Sherlock to zauważa.

\- Co?

\- Nie, nic – John stara się powstrzymać śmiech – Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy twój terapeuta też teraz potrzebuje terapii.

Nikły śmiech przemyka przez twarz Sherlocka, gdy obserwuje Johna.

\- Milczałem przez trzy sesję, nikt nie ucierpiał.

Tym razem John nie wytrzymuje.

Gdy kończy się śmiać zalewa ich kawę i podchodzi do Sherlocka.

\- W szafce za tobą jest nowy karton mleka. Przesuń się albo mi je podaj.

\- Ok – odpowiada Sherlock i nie cofa się nawet o milimetr.

\- Sherlock – mówi John i podchodzi odrobinę bliżej, licząc, że Sherlock się odsunie.

Ten rozplątuje założone ręce i kładzie je na blacie po obu stronach bioder, ale poza tym tylko patrzy na Johna. John zdaje sobie sprawę, że fizycznie tak blisko nie byli od czasu wyjazdu i przełyka ślinę. Wsuwa rękę za głowę Sherlocka i ledwie uchylając drzwiczki szafki wyciąga karton mleka. Sherlock odchyla się, ułatwiając mu to i nadal na niego patrzy.

\- Jednak się udało – mówi John, unosząc karton.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Sherlock zagryza wargę.

Potem John myśli, że w zasadzie nie pamięta, co się z nim działo. Wie, że pocałował Sherlocka, a ten przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że John upuścił mleko, które z hukiem pękło i rozlało się na podłogę. Pamięta, że poczuł, na biodrze erekcję Sherlocka i stracił nad sobą panowanie. Nie wie, co robiły jego dłonie, usta i język, pamięta tylko smak ust Sherlocka, jego skóry i podniecenia. Nie wie, jak znalazł się na kolanach, pamięta tylko mleko wsiąkające w spodnie, cholernie skomplikowane zapięcie od spodni, które było trudno rozwikłać w tej pozycji i w tym stanie. Nie pamięta jak to zrobił, pamięta tylko smak spermy spływającej po gardle. Otrzeźwiał dopiero, gdy odsunął się, ciężko oddychając. Siadł ostrożnie na piętach, Sherlock przez chwilę się nie poruszał, dopiero potem odgarnął włosy ze spoconego czoła i zapiął spodnie.

Klęknął obok Johna w kałuży i wyciągnął rękę do jego paska. John chciał powiedzieć „Nie musisz”, ale prawda była taka, że musiał, potrzebował tego, bo inaczej wiedział, że nie wytrzyma. Wystarczyło kilka ruchów dłoni Sherlocka, zadziwiająco wolnej i zdecydowanej, aby wreszcie poczuł błogosławioną ulgę. Przez chwilę czuł się zamroczony, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu, dopiero gdy wreszcie doszedł do siebie spojrzał na Sherlocka. Obserwował go tak, jakby go analizował. Ale zanim któryś z nich zdążył się odezwać, powiedzieć choć słowo zadzwonił telefon.

John mógłby przysiąc, że Sherlock przewrócił oczami, ale zaraz potem usłyszał, jak mówi cicho _To Carmen_ i z telefonu rozległ się jej przerażony szept:

\- Sherlock? Myślę, że on znowu to zrobi. 


	32. Czy jest jakiś temat, o którym twoim zdaniem nigdy nie należy żartować?

\- Korzystasz z bezpiecznego połączenia? – ton Sherlocka jest niezwykle rzeczowy, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego stan.

\- Tak, ale nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. Monitoruje, kto z jego firmy wychodzi za mąż pod pretekstem przesłania kwiatów i w zeszłym tygodniu jedna z dziewczyn z podległego mu oddziału wzięła cichy ślub. Nie mogę znaleźć płyty z jej udziałem, ale teraz wyjechała na szkolenie. Boję się, że to się stanie teraz – słychać było, że Carmen płacze.

\- Uspokój się, nie ma nagrania, nie ma dowodu. Monitorujesz jego kalendarz?

\- Staram się, ale skąd mam wiedzieć czy wszystkie zapisy tam to prawda?

\- Ok, podaj mi namiary na tę dziewczynę – Sherlock bierze podsunięte przez Johna kartki i długopis i zapisuje wszystkie informacje.

Gdy kończy rozmowę dzwoni do swojego hakerskiego źródła podając mu numer telefonu do namierzenia.

\- Jeden jedyny raz przydałby się Lestrade – mruczy pod nosem.

John szybko wychodzi się przebrać, a gdy wraca Sherlock nadal spaceruje po salonie. John mógłby przysiąc, że dzwoniący telefon rozlega się głośniej niż zwykle. Sherlock szybko odbiera, a na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz ulgi.

\- Jest w domu swojej matki, przynajmniej tak wskazuje telefon.

\- Myślisz, że jest jakieś prawdopodobieństwo, że Charles go tam podrzucił?

\- Jakieś zawsze, ale jeśli wracała to w samolocie sprawdzali jej tożsamość, wtedy będziemy mieć pewność, że to ona.

John opada na kanapę.

\- Myślisz, że w domu matki jest bezpieczna? To znaczy, nie wiemy jak je do tego zmusza.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

\- Sposób działania zakłada, ze ofiara zawsze była sama.

Wychodzi do swojego pokoju, a John opiera głowę o zagłówek kanapy. Ostatnia godzina była takim emocjonalnym szaleństwem, że teraz czuje się mocno wyczerpany.

Po jakimś czasie Sherlock wraca i siada obok niego na kanapie.

\- Nie wiem jak.

\- Hm?

\- Nie wiem jak on to robi, że je zmusza. Ma nagrania, ale czemu nie idą na policję? Nie mówią nic niedawno poślubionego mężowi?

\- Nie wiem – John przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy – Bo się wstydzą?

\- To po co biorą z nim ślub?

John marszczy brwi.

\- Zasadniczo ludzie biorą ślub, bo uważają, że ta druga osoba je dopełni, kocha je takie jakie są i tak dalej - odpowiada Sherlock. 

\- Prawie jakbyś sam miał jakiś za sobą. Chwila, masz? – nagle John patrzy na niego z uwagą.

Sherlock rzuca mu spojrzenie pełne politowania.

\- A jak twoim zdaniem to by miało wyglądać?

John musi przyznać, że to cenna uwaga. Nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie sposobu zmuszenia Sherlocka do jakiś deklaracji.

\- Idę pod prysznic.

Zostawia Sherlocka na kanapie, rozbiera się i wchodzi pod ciepły strumień wody. Stoi tak przez chwilę, rozkoszując się ciepłem i rozluźnieniem. Schyla się, by sięgnąć po żel pod prysznic i kątem oka zauważa jakąś sylwetkę. Krzyczy, zanim zdąży się pohamować i automatycznie się kuli. Dopiero teraz zauważa, że w łazience stoi Sherlock, w pełni ubrany i wpatruje się w niego ze zdumieniem.

John przytrzymuje się ręką kabiny i szybko oddycha. Po chwili wykrztusza:

\- Co do cholery?!

\- Chciałem zapytać, czy mogę dołączyć. Myślałem, że to zasugerowałeś.

John robi wolny wdech i wydech, uspokajając szybko bijące serce.

\- O kurwa – wreszcie wraca do siebie – Jeszcze jedna taka akcja i się wyprowadzę.

Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka zmienia się błyskawicznie. Wycofuje się i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- Jezu – mruczy John, szybko się myje i w ręczniku wychodzi z łazienki. Sherlocka nigdzie nie ma. John mruczy przekleństwa i kiedy znajduje swój telefon najpierw próbuje zadzwonić do niego, ale nie odbiera, więc pisze szybko:

_Żartowałem!_

Po godzinie nadal nie ma odpowiedzi. Pisze następną wiadomość.

_Nie mam zamiaru się wyprowadzić._

Po namyśle pisze następną i wysyła.

_Nie dałeś mi szansy odpowiedzieć na Twoją propozycję._

Oczywiście odpowiedź nie nadchodzi. Wzdycha i idzie do sypialni. Leży w ciemności na łóżku, nadsłuchując.

Po jakimś czasie słyszy jak Sherlock wchodzi do mieszkania. Czeka, słysząc jak rozrzuca swoje rzeczy i słyszy, że wchodzi do łazienki. Odczekuje kilka minut po zamknięciu drzwi jego sypialni i wstaje. Cicho idzie korytarzem i zatrzymuje się pod drzwiami. Po namyśle puka i liczy do dziesięciu nim naciska klamkę. Pokój jest ciemny, musi przyzwyczaić wzrok. Dostrzega, że Sherlock leży na łóżku i ostrożnie podchodzi do niego, siadając po pustej stronie. Nakazuje sobie odczekać minutę, a gdy nie doczekuje się żadnej reakcji wsuwa się pod kołdrę. Sherlock leży zwinięty na boku, tyłem do niego. Jest w piżamie z długim rękawem, a John ma na sobie tylko spodnie od piżamy. Kładzie się na boku i delikatnie przysuwa, a potem zarzuca na niego rękę. Wie, że to krytyczny moment, ale Sherlock nie reaguje, John czuje jak jego żebra unoszą się miarowo. John doskonale wie, że nie śpi, ale nic nie mówi. Jego włosy łaskoczą nos Johna, teraz wyraźnie wyczuwa zapach szamponu. Zna go z łazienki, czasem ukradkowo go wącha. Nie wyczuwa zapachu perfum, jego skóra pachnie po prostu ich żelem pod prysznic i własną, specyficzną nutą. Dłuższą chwilę leżą w ciszy, żadne z nich się nie odzywa ani nie porusza, a potem John odpływa.

Budzi się powoli, jakby jeszcze nie ocknął się ze snu. Mija kilka sekund zanim uświadamia sobie dlaczego światło pada pod innym kątem niż zazwyczaj. Patrzy w prawo i widzi, że Sherlock siedzi oparty plecami o poduszki i przygląda mu się z uwagą.

\- Jezu – mamrocze John i przeczesuje włosy rękami – Powiesz mi jak długo tak siedzisz?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami:

\- Jakieś pół godziny.

\- Jestem aż tak interesujący kiedy śpię? – żartuje John.

\- Tak – odpowiada po prostu Sherlock.

John nie wie, co ma powiedzieć, więc wierci się przez chwilę.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy jest jakaś nieludzka pora?

\- Przed siódmą.

John wzdycha. Sherlock siedzi w tej samej pozycji, jeśli na co dzień jego włosy są w nieładzie, to teraz są jednym wielkim chaosem. Kolana ma podciągnięte prawie pod brodę. Znowu wydaje się Johnowi niewiarygodnie młody, przez to to, co teraz ma zrobić odbiera jako nieco niewłaściwe, ale siada na łóżku, rozciąga się, potem wstaje i odwraca się w stronę Sherlocka.

\- Idę pod prysznic – mówi z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo – Dołączysz?

Sherlock gapi się na niego i niespokojnie porusza palcami u stóp. John wchodzi do łazienki i myje zęby, czekając. Po chwili drzwi się otwierają i staje w nich Sherlock. John płucze usta, wyciera dłonie i zdecydowanym ruchem zsuwa z siebie spodnie od piżamy. Czuje cichą satysfakcję, że oczy Sherlocka natychmiast przesuwają się niżej. Odwraca się i wchodzi pod prysznic. Odkręcając wodę słyszy, że Sherlock też myje zęby. Gdy kończy staje obok kabiny i patrzy na Johna.

\- Teraz to dopiero jesteś przerażający.

Rozsuwa drzwi kabiny i patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

W końcu Sherlock ściąga spodnie od piżamy i przez chwilę się waha. John nagle rozumie o co mu chodzi, podchodzi do niego i mokrymi dłońmi ściąga z niego bluzkę. Odsuwa się i Sherlock wreszcie wchodzi do środka. John pierwszy raz widzi go zupełnie nagiego i zdaje sobie sprawę, że się gapi. Sherlock chowa ręce za plecy, ale John stanowczym ruchem je stamtąd wyciąga. Czuje początki erekcji, więc opiera Sherlocka o ścianę i zaczyna całować. Schodzi na szyję, zatrzymując się dłużej na ramionach i obojczykach. Potem znowu go całuje, tym razem bardziej namiętnie, ssie jego dolną wargę i na moment chwyta ją zębami, jęcząc cicho. Ten dźwięk chyba coś wyzwala w Sherlocku, bo szybko chwyta Johna i obraca tak, że teraz on stoi oparty o ścianę. Przytrzymuje go lekko, jednocześnie klękając. John cicho wypuszcza powietrze i mimowolnie się porusza, ale Sherlock mocno przytrzymuje jego biodra. John czuje, jak Sherlock chwyta jego penisa i od razu twardnieje. Sherlock posyła mu z dołu lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie, a potem John czuje, jak jego usta zamykają się na nim. Początkowo Sherlock lekko ssie główkę i John jest pewny, że samo to by mu wystarczyło, ale Sherlock nagle bierze go całego i jest to tak obezwładniające uczucie, że John zaczyna się zsuwać. Silne dłonie dociskają go mocniej, a głowa Sherlocka zaczyna się miarowo poruszać. John wie, że długo nie wytrzyma i nienawidzi się za to, bo chciałby się tym odczuciem rozkoszować w nieskończoność. Nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać i zerka w dół, to, co widzi podnieca go tak bardzo, że wie, że już się nie zatrzyma, więc chwyta włosy Sherlocka i ciągnie do tyłu. Ten odsuwa się, gdy jest już za późno, tak, ze John brudzi jego szyję i tors. Orgazm trwa tak długo, że John myśli, że nie skończy się nigdy, że jego ciało nie wytrzyma, a gdy wreszcie się kończy jego nogi drżą. Sherlock wstaje, chwyta słuchawkę i obmywa siebie, a potem jego. John czuje ciepły strumień wody na sobie, ale nie otwiera oczu. W końcu patrzy na Sherlocka, nadal z przyspieszonym oddechem. Jest lekko zarumieniony, a oczy Johna mimowolnie zatrzymują się na jego ustach. W końcu opuszcza wzrok niżej i zaskoczony unosi brwi.

\- Już nie potrzebuje – Sherlock stwierdza oczywisty fakt.

John lekko się uśmiecha.


	33. Jeśli byś w tej chwili umarł bez możliwości wcześniejszego kontaktu ze światem, czego najbardziej żałowałbyś, że nie powiedziałeś? Czemu do tej pory nie wyraziłeś tego osobie zainteresowanej?

Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że to choć przejdzie mu przez myśli, ale musiał przyznać, że sprawy z Sherlockiem ostatnio były proste. To znaczy, jasne, John nie miał pojęcia co on myśli, ale od czasu wspólnego prysznica Sherlock jakby zaakceptował to, co między nimi zaszło. Godził się bez protestów, by razem spali, czasem inicjował pocałunek czy seks. John doceniał , że znajdował czas na tak trywialne czynności, biorąc pod uwagę, że byli w samym środku zawikłanej sprawy. W zasadzie to Sherlock był, bo John musiał czasem pójść do pracy albo zrobić zakupy. Sherlock stawał się coraz bardziej podirytowany, denerwowało go, że nie może znaleźć rozwiązania. Wiedział, że Charles namawiał kobiety do samobójstwa, ale nie wiedział dokładnie jak to zrobił, a bez tego cała teoria nie będzie miała potwierdzenia. Udało mu się dotrzeć do drugiego męża, który twierdził, że żona nie miała podstaw do samobójstwa, tym bardziej, że otrzymała awans, na który długo pracowała. John namówił Sherlocka do rozwiązywania drobnych spraw, które klienci przysłali mu na coraz bardziej pęczniejącą skrzynkę mailową. Udało mu się uspokoić go tym na jakieś cztery godziny. John był przyzwyczajony, że w trakcie sprawy nie za bardzo może liczyć na jego uwagę, ale teraz Sherlock zdaje się zupełnie wyłączać.

Jednak gdy wracał wieczorem, to wsuwał się do łóżka obok Johna, najczęściej go tym budząc i wykorzystując to jako okazję do streszczenia postępów w sprawie. Rano, gdy John się budzi Sherlocka nie ma już obok, ale tym razem jest inaczej.

Początkowo John jest pewny, że to wyjątkowo wyraźny sen erotyczny i wygina się w rytm ruchów ust. Potem jego świadomość się rozbudza i pomiędzy kolejnymi spazmami przyjemności zdaje sobie sprawę, że już się obudził, a tą wyjątkową pobudkę zafundował mu Sherlock. Otwiera oczy i widzi zarys jego sylwetki pod kołdrą, ale zaraz potem znowu je zamyka, bo Sherlock wyczuł, że się obudził i zintensyfikował swoje wysiłki. Johnowi udaje się wziąć głęboki oddech i zsunąć z niego kołdrę, dzięki czemu ma teraz pełny widok. Oczywiście doprowadza go to szybszego końca, a Sherlock nie odsuwa się. Robi to już kolejny raz, a John za każdym razem czuje się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony. Sherlock prostuje się i przeciąga, a potem ziewa.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś bezwstydny?

Sherlock zastanawia się przez chwilę.

\- Tak. Ale nie w takiej sytuacji.

\- Dziwne – odpowiada John, a potem siada, przyciąga go do siebie za koszulkę i mocno całuje.

Gdy odsuwa się od niego Sherlock ma ten wyraz twarzy, który John, jak sobie uświadomił, pokochał od razu, gdy tylko go zobaczył: nierówno pomieszane zadowolenie z siebie, radość i odrobinę zawstydzenia. Sherlock oczywiście musi gdzieś biec, a John orientuje się, że lada moment też będzie spóźniony. Wpada w tradycyjny natłok obowiązków, znajduje czas by napisać do Sherlocka dopiero w okolicach lunchu. Początkowo nie martwi się, gdy ten nie odpisuje, ale wieczorem, gdy wraca do mieszkania i nadal nie otrzymuje żadnej wiadomości zaczyna się lekko denerwować. Robi kolację, którą godzinę później je sam, a porcję Sherlocka pakuje do lodówki. Sprząta, bierze prysznic, robi zakupy przez Internet, łudząc się, że Sherlock się odezwie.

O drugiej jest już porządnie zmęczony i zdenerwowany, ma na koncie siedem wiadomości, w tym jedną nieco żałosną i dwie nieudane próby połączenia się. Gdy pół godziny później Sherlock wchodzi do mieszkania John jest już bliski wybuchu.

\- Czemu nie odpisywałeś? – pyta w miarę spokojnym tonem.

\- Sprawdzałem coś.

John z daleka widzi, że Sherlock jest rozdrażniony, ale nie potrafi odpuścić, nie po tylu godzinach.

\- I przez cały dzień nie mogłeś napisać zaledwie jednej wiadomości? Martwiłem się.

\- Zaczyna się – mruczy Sherlock, mijając go i przechodząc do kuchni.

\- Słucham? - John wstaje i idzie za nim.

\- Nic.

\- Wyraźnie słyszałem twój komentarz. Rozwiń go.

\- Będziesz teraz wymagał, żebym pisał wtedy, kiedy oczekujesz, tłumaczył się, wyjaśniał. U mnie to tak nie działa – Sherlock sięga po kubek.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię kontrolować – mówi John przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Nikt nie karze ci ze mną być – mówi Sherlock cicho.

\- Co ? – pyta John ze złością.

\- Nie musisz się męczyć. Jeśli wolisz być na przykład z Anthonym to dla mnie zrozumiałe.

John zamyka oczy i liczy do dziesięciu. Otwiera oczy i widzi, że Sherlock wpatruje się w niego tym swoim wzrokiem, którym analizuje innych.

\- Nie odpowiada ci to, jak funkcjonuje – mówi Sherlock, zanim zdąży go powstrzymać – Ja nie będę inny, możesz porzucić nadzieję.

\- Może do cholery powinienem! – wybucha John – Myślisz, że to wszystko jest łatwe?! – wykonuje ręką nieokreślony gest w kierunku Sherlocka – Myślisz że łatwo jest próbować być z kimś, kto nawet nie do końca deklaruje, że tego chce? Że łatwo jest ciągle próbować odczytać co myślisz? Nie chodzi mi o to, co myślisz tym swoim genialnym umysłem, tylko tym, co myślisz o mnie – przerywa na chwilę.

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego z wyrazem twarzy, którego nie da się odczytać

– O nas. Nie wiem co myślisz, a próba zorientowania się w twoich uczuciach przypomina przekopywanie się przez górę skał. Myślisz że wolałbym być z kimś innym? Może wolałbym, ale nie potrafię. I z tym wszystkim przyjmuje cały ten pakiet, który tworzysz, to że czasami znikasz, a ja nie wiem gdzie, to że nie rozumiem części tego co do mnie mówisz, a moje problemy są dla ciebie błahe. Ale nie zmieniłbym tego, bo to ty. A ja cię kocham, ty idioto – gdy kończy mówić odwraca się i wychodzi, trzaskając przy tym głośno drzwiami.   



	34. Pali się twój dom, w którym są wszystkie twoje rzeczy. Uratowałeś już swoich bliskich i zwierzęta. Został czas, by wbiec ostatni raz do domu i coś uratować. Co wybierzesz i dlaczego?

Sherlock nie odzywa się do niego, kiedy wraca, schodzi mu z drogi i zaszywa się w sypialni. John nie jest w stanie podsłuchać, co tam robi, jednak złość nie pozwala mu się przełamać i do niego zajrzeć.

Następnego dnia Sherlock wychodzi z domu na tyle wcześnie, że się mijają, przez cały dzień nie odzywa się do niego. Każda godzina bez kontaktu z jego strony sprawia, że John staje się coraz bardziej uparty, ale gdy wreszcie jego telefon wibruje rzuca się po niego tak szybko, że strąca pieczątki na podłogę.

_Carmen chciałaby nas zobaczyć, ma coś pilnego do przekazania. O 20. Prześlę adres, jeśli chcesz iść._

John się zgadza, bo pomimo złości na Sherlocka uznaje, że nadal razem pracują nad sprawą. Przynajmniej tak stara się to postrzegać, gdy zacierając z zimna ręce czeka na rogu ulicy. Sherlock zbliża się szybkim krokiem, trzymając w rękach coś, co przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się okazuje się być zwyczajną czarną teczką. Na jego widok uprzejmie kiwa głową, John odpowiada mu tym samym, zachowując kamienną twarz, pomimo przekleństw miotanych w głowie.

\- Poprosiła, żeby spotkać się u niej w domu i przynieść wszystkie materiały – mówi tym swoim głębokim głosem, który nadal wpływa na Johna w sposób, o którym w tym momencie nie chce myśleć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem – to akurat mocno zaskakuje Johna, bo Sherlockowi przyznanie do niewiedzy nie zdarza się zbyt często.

Dopiero teraz patrzy na niego uważniej.

Postronna osoba by tego nie zauważyła, ale on dostrzega, że Sherlock wygląda na nieco bardziej zmęczonego niż zazwyczaj, jakby kiepsko spał. Cóż, dobre i to, skoro nie ma szans na cywilizowaną rozmowę. Podchodzą do bramy, która otwiera się kilka chwil po tym, jak Sherlock naciska dzwonek. Przechodzą przez starannie wypielęgnowany, ale niezbyt ostentacyjny ogród. Dom nie wydaje się duży, ale gdy John wchodzi do środka za Carmen widzi, że to tylko wrażenie. Wysokie, przestronne pomieszczenia wypełnione są roślinami i światłem. Carmen przechodzi szybko pomiędzy pokojami, głośno stukając obcasami po drewnianym parkiecie. Gdy wchodzą do niewielkiego w porównaniu z poprzednimi pokojami gabinetu zamyka za nimi drzwi i gestem wskazuje kanapę. Dopiero teraz zdaje się lekko rozluźniać, a na jej twarzy pojawia się blady uśmiech. Ma na sobie skromną, niebieską sukienkę, tak ciasno przylegającą do ciała, że John ze zdumnieniem przypomina sobie, że jest w ciąży. Rzuca nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę drzwi i wreszcie odzywa się:

\- Charles jest w Paryżu, sprawdziłam to. Nawet gdyby wsiadł w samolot tuż po tym, gdy to sprawdziłam to mamy jeszcze godzinę.

Przerywa na chwilę, a potem bierze głęboki oddech i mówi:

 - Nie mogę dłużej czekać. Nie jestem w stanie żyć w tym napięciu i strachu, każdego dnia, ciągle i wciąż, w każdej minucie myślę o tym, co spotkało te kobiety, że może zrobić to kolejnej. Muszę zacząć walczyć, dlatego potrzebuje wszystkich materiałów.

\- Nadal nie mamy twardych dowodów. Są poszlaki, ale jeśli chcesz z nim wygrać, potrzebujesz naprawdę mocnych dowodów – mówi Sherlock.

\- Na razie nic nie widać, ale za miesiąc, maksymalnie dwa ciąża stanie się widoczna. Wtedy on rozpocznie ze mną batalię o dziecko. Muszę go wyprzedzić, chociaż to da mi przewagę – zaplotła ręce dookoła tali w obronnym geście. 

\- Nie przychodzi ci do głowy żaden sposób jak mógł je szantażować? Cokolwiek? – pyta Sherlock.

Carmen przecząco kręci głową i zaczyna nerwowo przechadzać się po pokoju.

\- Myślę nad tym ciągle, zaczynam nawet doszukiwać się w tym, co do mnie mówi na co dzień jakiś zawoalowanych wskazówek i nic, nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć mechanizmu jego działania.

Sherlock kiwa głową i przez chwilę się zastanawia. Odchyla się na oparcie kanapy, rozmyślając nad czymś i błądzi wzrokiem po pokoju.

Na tle pozostałych pomieszczeń ten zdaje się być wyjątkowo skromny, jedna ze ścian jest pokryta tapetą z kwiatowymi aplikacjami, a poza tym dominują stonowane kolory. Nad drewnianym biurkiem wisi niewielka półka z książkami. Część tytułów jest po francusku, a część po włosku.

Sherlock wstaje i podaje jej teczkę, Carmen krótko go przytula. John też wstaje, chce podać jej rękę, ale jego również przytula. John czuje, jak lekko drży.

\- Uważaj na siebie. Dzwoń, jeśli będziesz potrzebować – mówi John, patrząc jej w oczy.

Kiwa głową, a potem otwiera drzwi i przeprowadza ich przez dom. Przed drzwiami przez chwilę stoją w trójkę, pierwszy otrząsa się Sherlock i naciska klamkę. John idzie za nim, ale Sherlock nagle się zatrzymuje, a John na niego wpada.

Widzi, że Sherlock odwraca się i patrzy na zdumioną Carmen:

\- Ostatnie pytanie. Kto trzymał kamerę?

John mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzega na jej twarzy wyraz ulgi, który za chwilę znika, zastąpiony uprzejmym zdziwieniem.

W tym momencie Sherlock przyciąga go do siebie za rękaw i szepcze mu do ucha:

\- Zdobądź naszyjnik.

John słyszy dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.


	35. Ze wszystkich członków Twojej rodziny czyja śmierć byłaby najtrudniejsza? Dlaczego?

Na chwilę zapada cisza, a oszołomiony John patrzy to na Sherlocka, to na Carmen. Ona uśmiecha się delikatnie, tak jakby była z czegoś naprawdę zadowolona.

Jej przemiana jest niesamowita, ale trudna do wychwycenia. Jej sylwetka staje się bardziej wyprostowana, a na twarzy pojawia się lekki uśmiech, jakby ktoś właśnie wręczył jej długo wyczekiwany prezent.

\- Byłam pewna, że na to wpadniesz – uśmiecha się w stronę Sherlocka – Dlatego wybrałam ciebie, bo wiedziałam, że zabawa będzie największa. Jesteś taki przewidywalny, tak bardzo chcesz rozwiązać zagadkę, że nie dostrzegasz niczego dookoła. Biegniesz do celu, nie zważając na konsekwencje – przerywa na chwilę, a potem przywołuje na twarz uśmiech grzecznej gospodyni – Ale nie stójmy tak w progu, zaproszę was do salonu, w końcu od teraz jesteście moimi gośćmi.

John patrzy na Sherlocka, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Sherlock wydaje się niewiarygodnie poważny, ale idzie za Carmen, wiec John do nich dołącza. Carmen wskazuje im sofę, a sama siada na fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Czy ktoś mi wreszcie powie o co chodzi? – nie wytrzymuje John.

\- Sherlocku, może ty? – Carmen uśmiecha się zachęcająco.

\- Na filmach, które otrzymaliśmy wszystko wyglądało tak, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Jednak wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak, nie potrafiłem tylko zidentyfikować co. Wciąż je oglądałem, starając się uodpornić na ich treści. Dopiero niedawno zorientowałem się co jest nie tak. Na jednym z filmów kamera minimalnie drgnęła.

John posyła mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Każdy, kto je widział zakładał, że kamera była ustawiona na statywie. Jednak jeśli drgnęła…

\- … to znaczy, że ktoś ją trzymał – kończy za niego John, wreszcie rozumiejąc.

Milczy przez chwilę, dopiero teraz rozumiejąc konsekwencje.

\- To byłam ja – rzuca lekko Carmen, nadal uśmiechając się.

John mruga, starając się przetworzyć to, co do niego powiedziała.

\- Jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś? Nie tylko trzymałam kamerę. To nie mojego męża szukaliście tylko mnie, cały czas, a ja byłam na wyciągnięcie ręki, grając ze słynny wnikliwym detektywem w kotka i myszkę.

\- Jeździłaś za nim? – odzywa się Sherlock z uprzejmą ciekawością.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, jeździłam tam gdzie on, oczywiście osobno, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. On nawet nie zauważał, ze ktoś ginie, a gdy samobójstw było więcej zlecił nawet sporządzenie pilotażowego programu zapobiegającego samobójstwom. To takie urocze – dodaje po chwili, ale jej twarz ani drgnie – Te dziewczyny tak bardzo chciały zrobić karierę, ze godziły się na wszystko, także na nagrywanie seksu symulowanego na gwałt. Całość była aranżowała tak, że nawet nie wiedziały, że ktoś to rejestruje. A on, korzystając z tego, na co mu pozwalałam chętnie przyprowadzał je do domu. On miał je znajdywać, ja miałam to kręcić. Oczywiście, że ten układ mu odpowiadał – dodaje, niemal niewidocznie się krzywiąc – Żeby połączyć fakty, że giną dziewczyny, z którymi spał musiałby chociaż pamiętać ich imiona.

\- Jak? – pyta Sherlock.

Wygląda na niezwykle opanowanego, biorąc pod uwagę sytuacje.

John ma ogromną nadzieję, ze wie, co robi i że ma jakieś wyjście z sytuacji, bo on sam jest tak skołowany, że nie jest w stanie myśleć.

\- To cię najbardziej interesuje, prawda? Nie potrafiłeś się zorientować, ale przecież najprostsze rozwiązania są zawsze najlepsze. Liczyłam na to, że się zorientujesz, dlatego przygotowałam się na tę ewentualność.

Wstaje i podchodzi do szafki bliżej okna. Bierze pilota i kieruje go w stronę sufitu, skąd zjeżdża półprzezroczysty ekran. Klaszcze w dłonie i światło wyłącza się, a ekran rozbłyska. 

Pojawia się na nim zdjęcie dziewczyny, którą John rozpoznaje jako pierwszą ofiarę. Po chwili zdjęcie jest zastępowane przez schemat.

\- Jak widzicie Carol znała swojego męża od trzech lat. Niedawno kupili domek na kredyt i mieli zamiar żyć zwyczajnym, nudnym życiem, jak większość przeciętnych ludzi, którzy wierzą w ułudę pewności. Sam dobrze wiesz, jak to jest – zwraca się teraz do Sherlocka – Myślą, że gdy spełnią pewne warunki to zapewnią sobie szczęście. Ale tą ułudę łatwo zburzyć – wskazuje na schemat.

Rozrysowane są na nim powiązania Carol z mężem, miejscem pracy, zobowiązania finansowe. Zanim John zdoła dokładnie zapoznać się ze wszystkim obraz się zmienia, ukazując treść przygotowanej wiadomości roboczej.

\- Jako odbiorcy wpisani są: jej mąż, jej rodzice, siostra, brat, współpracownicy z działu. To etap pierwszy -  dodaje, naciskając przycisk.

\- Tu mamy przygotowaną wstępną umowę z firmą zajmującą się dystrybucją filmów pornograficznych. A tu jej profil na wszystkich portalach społecznościowych, gotowy ukazać produkcje wszystkim jej znajomym. Naprawdę myślałeś, że to jest jakieś nadzwyczajnie skomplikowane? – patrzy na Sherlocka z pogardą.

\- Wiem, że bardzo chciałaś się pochwalić, ale problemem zbrodni jest to, że im więcej jest świadków, tym trudniej jest zaprzeczyć – uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i wstaje.

 John robi to samo.

\- Zawodzisz mnie za każdym razem, gdy nie wykorzystujesz możliwości swojego umysłu. Razem mogliśmy osiągnąć tak wiele – kręci głową, a jej włosy mierzwią się jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy do nich przyszła.

Znowu pstryka pilotem, a ekran staje się ciemniejszy. Początkowo nic na nim nie widać, ale potem postacie stają się coraz bardziej wyraźne. John rozpoznaje obraz zanim świadomie jest w stanie przetworzyć to, co widzi. Z wrażenia siada, a Sherlock patrzy na niego i opada obok. Carmen uśmiecha się, tak jakby wiedziała, że tak się zachowają. John czuje, że na jego twarzy wypełza rumieniec. Na ekranie on i Anthony uprawiają seks w hotelu, w którym John zatrzymał się na jednym ze służbowych wyjazdów. Anthony odwiedził go niespodziewanie, stając w drzwiach hotelu z butelką wina. Efekty wizyty były aż zanadto widoczne na ekranie.

\- Gdy wybiera się tak przewidywalnego współlokatora działania zabezpieczające nie są zbyt trudne – mówi Carmen, a zanim któreś z nich zdoła się odezwać przerywa odtwarzanie filmu i pokazuje im listę adresów. Na ekranie widoczny jest adres jego rodziców, siostry, przychodni w której pracuje, szpitala, w którym czasem bierze dyżury – To wstępna lista, nie wysilałam się za bardzo, wiedząc, że i tak ustąpicie po tym, co wam pokaże.

\- A jeśli nie? – głos Sherlocka jest opanowany, zbyt opanowany jak na tę sytuację.

\- Chyba wiesz co się stanie – Carmen wzrusza ramionami a potem patrzy na Johna – Nie jest ci przykro, że chce nadal negocjować? – teraz zwraca się bezpośrednio do Johna.

John wzrusza ramionami, wstaje, a potem bardzo szybkim ruchem zbliża się do niej. Czuje w palcach delikatny łańcuszek, a potem ogłuszający ból rozrywa mu nogę i zanim zdąży sprawdzić co się stało traci świadomość.  


	36. Podziel się z partnerem osobistym problemem i zapytaj, jak on by sobie z nim poradził. Poproś też, by partner powiedział jaki uważa, że masz stosunek do tego problemu.

Gdy się budzi nad sobą ma szereg lamp i biały sufit. Mruga oczami, starając się odzyskać przytomność. Wie, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, wie że Sherlock jest w niebezpieczeństwie i musi się otrząsnąć. Zamyka na chwilę oczy, ale dopada go senność, więc siłą woli zatrzymuje je otwarte. Dopiero wtedy orientuje się, że powinien rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Mruga ponownie i widzi, że leży w łóżku, nie jest wcale związany, jak początkowo zakładał, ale podłączony do kroplówek i przykryty grubym kocem. Rozgląda się i widzi, że jego sala jest pusta. Ktoś przechodzi korytarzem, chciałby krzyknąć, ale głos więźnie mu w gardle. Dopiero po chwili wpada na pomysł i odnajduje przycisk przywoływania. Naciska go kilka razy, a lampka nad jego łóżkiem zapala się. Po chwili do jego pokoju wchodzi starsza pielęgniarka.

\- Obudził się pan wreszcie. Jak się pan czuje?

John kiwa głową, ale przypomina sobie, że to nie wystarczy.

\- Dobrze – chrypi – Jak się tu znalazłem?

\- Został pan postrzelony. Zawołam lekarza, wszystko panu wytłumaczy.

\- Proszę poczekać!

Pielęgniarka cofa się.

\- Był ze mną mężczyzna, nazywa się Sherlock Holmes. Musze wiedzieć co się z nim stało.

Ku jego zdumieniu kobieta uśmiecha się.

\- Pan Holmes był tutaj cały czas. Musiał wyjść, powiedział mi, że policja nie daje mu spokoju. Niedługo się tu zjawi.

\- Nic mu nie jest?

\- Wydaje się bardzo zdenerwowany pana stanem. Poza tym wygląda na w pełni zdrowego.

John czuje tak obezwładniającą ulgę, że jest mu słabo. Gdy kilka minut później do pokoju wchodzi lekarz czuje się już nieco lepiej. Poddaje się wszystkim badaniom i odpowiada szczegółowo na każde pytanie. Lekarz mówi, że został postrzelony w udo i że miał wiele szczęścia, bo kula o kilka milimetrów minęła tętnice udową. Noga zaczęła się goić, wszystko wygląda w miarę dobrze, ale zajmie to trochę czasu,

\- Pana partner wspominał, że był pan w wojsku?

John kiwa głową.

\- A odniósł pan jakieś obrażenia?

John kręci przecząco głowa i w tym momencie drzwi do sali gwałtownie otwierają się i wpada Sherlock. Wygląda na poważnie zdenerwowanego, bacznie obserwuje Johna.

\- Cześć – John uśmiecha się do niego, ignorując lekarza.

\- Cześć – Sherlock odpowiada mu niewyraźnym uśmiechem.

Lekarz kiwa głową na Sherlocka i mówi:

\- Czeka pana długi powrót do zdrowia, musi pan na siebie uważać. Rozmawiałem już z panem Holmesem, zobowiązał się pomóc.

Wychodzi z pokoju, a Sherlock nadal stoi bez ruchu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta John, żeby przerwać ciszę i lekko uspokoić Sherlocka.

Ten w odpowiedzi kiwa głową.

\- Powiesz mi co się stało?

Sherlock  znowu kiwa głową, a John zaczyna się rozglądać po sali i zauważa krzesło pod oknem.

Sherlock podąża za jego wzrokiem i siada obok niego.

 - Cóż, chciałem, żebyś zdobył łańcuszek, ale nie za taką cenę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Miała tam dane. Musiała je trzymać zawsze przy sobie, bo uwielbiała kontrolę. Zawsze miała go przy sobie, niezależnie od stroju.

\- Wiedziałeś co na mnie ma?

Sherlock kręci przecząco głową.

\- Wpadłem na to wtedy.

\- Co się stało, gdy mnie postrzeliła?

\- Też miałem pistolet.

John patrzy na niego i nie wie co powiedzieć.

\- Przeżyła?

\- Tak, gdy wyjdzie ze szpitala pójdzie siedzieć, na długie lata. 

John nie bardzo wie, jak o to zapytać, więc pyta wprost.

\- Przekazałeś policji też materiały o mnie?

Sherlock uśmiecha się.

\- Nauczyłem się od naszego kolegi kilku sztuczek komputerowych. Szczególnie przydatna jest ta w jaki sposób usunąć coś z twardego dysku komputera tak, by nawet policyjni technicy nie potrafili sobie poradzić z ich odzyskaniem.

John zamyśla się na chwilę. Czuje się nadal otępiały, ale wreszcie wie o co chce zapytać.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś w takim krótkim czasie?

\- Ona postrzeliła ciebie, ja postrzeliłem ją, zająłem się tobą, wezwałem pomoc ratunkowym smsem do Lestrada, zająłem się tobą, zerwałem naszyjnik, zająłem się tobą. Strasznie krwawiłeś.

John wyciąga rękę i chwyta jego dłoń.

\- A laptop?

\- Gdy byłem już pewny, że się tobą zajmują kazałem policjantom z sypialni przejść do piwnicy, udało mi się zdążyć, zanim cię zabrali.

\- Jaki dziś dzień? – pyta nagle John.

\- Czwartek.

To znaczyło, że był nieprzytomny przez dwa dni.

\- Myślisz, że nasze zeznania wystarczą?

\- Muszą – mówi po prostu Sherlock.

Siedzą w milczeniu, a gdy przynoszą obiad dla Johna Sherlock pomaga mu się podnieść, a John oddaje mu połowę swojej porcji. Sherlock zjada ją bez sprzeciwu.

 

Gdy wychodzi ze szpitala niecały tydzień później czuje się już znacznie lepiej, ale konieczność chodzenia o kulach doprowadza go do furii. Sherlock spędza z nim w domu kilka dni, w trakcie których oglądają dużo filmów, nieco czytają i nawet udaje im się bardzo ostrożnie uprawiać seks. Co prawda ograniczenia Johna go irytują, ale gdy kończą czuje się znacznie lepiej.

Po kolejnych dwóch dniach Sherlock staje się na tyle denerwujący, że John na siłę zmusza go do przyjęcia jakiejś sprawy. Rozwiązuje ją wyjątkowo szybko, określając mianem wybitnie rozczarowującej, ale zaczyna częściej wychodzić z domu. John zapewnia go, że sobie poradzi i to prawda, radzi sobie, starając się przy okazji nie umrzeć z nudów. Odlicza dni do ściągnięcia szwów. Następnego poranka, gdy budzi się Sherlocka nie ma obok.Przypomina sobie, że łaskawie pozwolił się wezwać do Scotland Yardu celem uzupełnienia zeznań i ostrożnie wstaje z łóżka.

Na poduszce obok widzi jakąś kartkę i cofa się, by po nią sięgnąć. Widzi napisane ciasnym pismem Sherlocka słowo _oksytocyna._ Zaintrygowany powoli schodzi do kuchni, ale nie widzi niczego w zasięgu wzroku. Kolejna kartka jest przyczepiona pod kartonem do mleka, zawiera słowo _wazopresyna._ Pod prysznicem znajduje _fenyloetyloaminę_. Szuka, ale nie znajduje nic więcej, więc bierze prysznic i dopija kawę, a potem siada na kanapie. Przypadkowo wsuwa rękę między oparcie kanapy a siedzenie i znajduje tam złożoną na pół kartkę, z d _opaminą._ Ostatnią kartkę znajduje obok leków przeciwbólowych, które powinien nadal brać. Czyta napis _endorfiny_ i uśmiecha się szeroko.

Gdy Sherlock wraca jakiś czas później wita go z kanapy szerokim uśmiechem.

\- A – Sherlock uśmiecha się – znalazłeś?

John odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

\- Wytłumaczysz mi co to?

Sherlock daje mu znak, żeby poczekał chwilę, a gdy wraca z sypialni siada obok niego.

\- To ze mną robisz – mówi w końcu, patrząc na niego*.

Zanim John zdoła zareagować słyszy wibrację telefonu.Sherlock wzrokiem nakazuje mu odebrać, a John marszczy brwi.

Odwraca w stronę Sherlocka ekran, na którym widnieje data „18.04.2015”.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, a John w końcu pyta:

\- Powiesz mi co to?

John widzi, jak Sherlock nabiera powietrza i mówi szybko, na wydechu, tak, że John ledwo to rozumie.

\- To data od kiedy.

John mruga zaskoczony, a potem opiera się na kanapie. Myśli krążą po jego głowie jak szalone.

\- To jakieś osiem miesięcy wcześniej zanim cię pocałowałem.

Sherlock kiwa głową, wpatrując się zapamiętale w fotel naprzeciwko.

John gorączkowo szuka jakiejś odpowiedzi, aż w końcu mówi:

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy teraz pójść do sypialni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hormony wydzielane podczas zakochania.


End file.
